Retour de flamme
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Une victime trop bien connue, un message obscur et un engrenage particulièrement bien huilé. L'équipe de Gibbs parviendra-t-elle à déjouer les plans machiavéliques avant que le pire ne se produise ?
1. Killing me softly

_Juste pour informatqion, cette histoire se place dans la continuié du 'Feu sous la glace'. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la connaître pour comprendre, je crois mais ce sera beaucoup plus facile. Je vous conseille donc fortement de la lire, du moins de la parcourir brièvement, pour remettre quelques éléments en place. _

_Et puis comme toujours, il y aura un peu de Jibbs. Même du Tiva, si vous cherchez bien. On arrête pas le progrès ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Killing me softly**

_Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words_

_ Roberta Flack_

Le jingle familier résonna dans la cuisine immaculée et la voix suave de la présentatrice s'éleva. « KissFM, boooonjoooouuur ! Nous sommes le 6 juillet et il est 7h00. Les informations vous sont présentées par Mary Dawson. Bonjour, Mary.

- Bonjour, Valentine. La vague de chaleur continue d'écraser la ville et semble bien décidée à s'installer. On prévoit encore des températures au-dessus des normales saisonnières pour aujourd'hui. Le mercure devrait avoisiner les 104° fahrenheit à l'ombre… »

Ellie Webb soupira en enfilant son tablier : la matinée commençait à peine et la chaleur était déjà étouffante dans les cuisines du restaurant. La journée allait être très, très longue… La jeune commis attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval brouillonne, sentant déjà la sueur perler dans sa nuque. Dix jours que cela durait. Le temps était à l'orage, chargé d'électricité et de moiteur mais les nuages lourds ne se décidaient pas à exploser pour libérer la pluie salvatrice.

« Des sociologues ont commencé à faire des liens entre les pics de chaleur de ces derniers jours et les pics de criminalité… » Ellie secoua la tête. Et puis quoi, encore ? Encore dix jours à ce rythme et ils allaient tous devenir cinglés ça, c'était certain… Sans se presser, la jeune femme récupéra les légumes qu'ils utiliseraient pour le service de midi. Il fallait que tout soit prêt avant l'arrivée du Chef. Les bras chargés, elle retraversa la petite cour du restaurant, savourant la fraîcheur du lieu ombragé. Si elle osait, elle grillerait bien une petite cigarette avant que tout le monde n'arrive et que commence le concert de casseroles, de hurlements et d'ordres. La blondinette jeta un œil sur sa montre : 7h20. Elle avait le temps. Posant son chargement avec précaution, Ellie attrapa une Camel et extirpa son briquet de sa poche.

La première bouffée de nicotine infiltra ses veines comme une drogue. C'était mal…mais dieu que c'était bon. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter, se concentrant seulement sur l'odeur de fumée, le goût familier dans sa bouche. Un peu plus loin, les animateurs radio avaient cessé leur baratin, et le petit transistor distillait une chanson familière. Ellie sentit alors une exquise sensation de bien-être, oubliant le réveil à 6h00 ; son appartement insalubre et les engueulades du Chef. Ce matin, il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle, et les Fugees.

_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while._

Paupières mi-closes, la jeune femme se balançait doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme dans une transe.

_  
And there he was this young bwoy, stranger to my eyes,  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,_

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre près des poubelles, et elle sursauta. Et merde. Encore un de ces crétins de chats de gouttière qui venaient chercher son petit-déjeuner. Les poubelles regorgeaient encore des restes des repas de la veille, le tout bien emballé dans des sacs poubelles hermétiques. Si les chats les crevaient, l'arrière-cour allait empester les fruits de mer avariés et légumes pourris pendant des jours.

Pire, si le Chef apercevait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un poil de matou, elle était bonne pour récurer le piano à la brosse à dent, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ellie écrasa donc sa cigarette, lui jeta un dernier regard d'envie et se dirigea vers la source du bruit…

« Minous, minous…sortez d'ici… » La blondinette écarta précautionneusement un sac encore fermé mais dont la couleur douteuse lui soulevait le cœur. « Allez, les chats. Soyez sympa, je vais vous trouver à bouffer mais sortez d'ici ! » Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa un autre sac et se figea. « Bordel de merde ! »

Ce n'était pas un chat, mais un homme. Un homme dans la quarantaine, brun et au visage abîmé par des coups répétés. Un type qu'on avait passé à tabac, manifestement. Même recroquevillé en position fœtale, protection dérisoire contre les coups qui avaient dû pleuvoir, il semblait plutôt musclé. Et il s'était débattu violemment, à en juger l'état de ses vêtements. Ellie resta un instant, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur au bord des lèvres, avant de se reprendre. Elle avait grandi à Anacostia, dans le quartier des dealers comme on l'appelait, ce n'était pas le premier passage à tabac qu'elle voyait. Fébrilement, sa main chercha le poignet de l'homme, sans trop y croire et … « Merde ! »

Le stress avait tendance à la rendre vulgaire, songea-t-elle brièvement en cherchant son portable. L'inconvénient lorsqu'on bossait dans l'hôtellerie : on apprenait très vite à ne rien garder pour soi, sous peine d'exploser comme une cocotte-minute surchauffée. Sans quitter le grand brun des yeux, elle composa le 911. « Allo ? Oui… J'aurai besoin d'une ambulance. Pour le restaurant Sea Catch, 1054 31st St., NW. Un homme. Oui, il est vivant. Très bien, j'attends. »

_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters, and read each one aloud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on_

Elle raccrocha et se pencha vers le type. Un mince filet de sang avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres, venant tâcher une chemise blanche déchirée. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle songeait que cela ne pouvait pas être un vulgaire camé qui n'aurait pas honoré ses dettes : chemise, pantalon, mocassins cirés. Ça ne 'collait' pas. « Ça va aller, mon vieux. Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes. Vous avez du bol, si on veut, à cette heure-ci le trafic est plutôt fluide… » L'homme tourna son visage vers elle, une expression de douleur mêlée d'effroi obscurcissait son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint qu'à émettre une sorte de gargouillis humide. «Non, n'essayez pas de parler maintenant…

- …n... » C'était un murmure inaudible, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement de douleur et les pleurs plaintifs d'un chiot. Ellie n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel et elle espérait bien ne jamais le réentendre de sa vie. La respiration de l'homme était de plus en plus difficile. « …N…

- N ? Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas grave…Vous raconterez ça aux flics, plus tard. Gardez vos forces.

- …ni…

- Fini ? Mais non, ce n'est pas fini…Je vous assure que non. On croit toujours ça, au début, mais c'est juste le stress. L'autre jour, j'ai posé ma main sur la plaque électrique comme une conne. Je vous assure que j'ai morflé, sur le coup j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter mais… » Elle se força à sourire. « Je suis toujours là, hein ? Vous êtes solide. » Elle parlait, parlait pour ne pas entendre le souffle qui ralentissait, pour ne pas voir les paupières qui se baissaient lentement. « Allez, faites un effort.

- …N…I… » Laissa-t-il échapper, dans une dernière inspiration. Au moment même, où les sirènes retentissaient dans la ruelle. Ellie sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, alors que la poitrine s'abaissait une dernière fois.

_Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words_

Puis une main la tira en arrière, pour l'écarter et elle se tourna vers les urgentistes. « Désolée, les mecs. Vous arrivez trop tard. » Regardant une dernière fois cet homme si bien habillé, elle ajouta. « Vous feriez mieux d'appeler les flics. »

_Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song_


	2. De sinistres retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : De sinistres retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 : De sinistres retrouvailles**

_Toute mort est unique. _

_Paul Auster_

« Ce n'est pas une ampoule ! » Constata tranquillement la jeune israélienne en se détournant de l'écran géant où un journaliste interviewait une superbe brune aux yeux charbons, et à la poitrine généreusement offerte. Celle-ci ne cessait de sourire bêtement à la caméra qu'elle avait manifestement confondue avec le miroir de complaisance de sa Jaguar. « Une lumière, Ziva ! On dit une lumière !

- Ampoule, lumière, je ne vois pas la différence…les deux sont censées éclairer, non ? » Tony haussa les épaules, renonçant à débuter la journée par un cours de sémantique alors que des choses beaucoup plus passionnantes se déroulaient sous ses yeux : Angelina Jolie, tout sourire, se pliait aux exigences d'un présentateur bedonnant qui voulait la faire plonger toute habillée dans une piscine. « Vas-y, ma belle, saute, implora-t-il d'une voix gamine imaginant parfaitement l'impact qu'aurait l'eau glacée sur les vêtements blancs de l'actrice. McGee secoua la tête, accablé. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une lumière mais il est clair que personne ne lui demande de réfléchir. » Dit-il à l'adresse de sa collègue qui haussait les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Moi, je vous le demande ! » La voix de Gibbs, surgissant de nulle part comme à l'accoutumée, résonna dans l'open-space. Le Marine pointa du doigt Angelina qui commençait visiblement à se laisser convaincre. « Cette femme est-elle en danger, DiNozzo ?

- Euh…pas réellement, boss. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ils ne vont pas vraiment la pousser à l'eau si elle refuse et même si… » Il ravala la fin de sa phrase, coupé par un regard sombre. « Pourquoi est-elle sur cet écran dans ce cas ?

- … Je vais éteindre ça tout de suite… » Gibbs hocha la tête, sans se départir de son air menaçant et attrapa son arme dans le tiroir. « Où va-t-on ? » Questionna Ziva en l'imitant. « Au resto ! »

La voiture pila dans un crissement de pneus, et stoppa en double file, au mépris de tous les autres automobilistes qui klaxonnèrent furieusement pour manifester leur mécontentement. Les quatre agents s'en extirpèrent avec un soupir vaincu : la climatisation leur avait garanti un peu d'air frais jusqu'ici mais, à présent, ils étaient confrontés à la canicule juillettiste dans toute sa splendeur. Le soleil se réverbérait sur les capots et les pare-brises, leur faisant plisser les yeux. A quelques pas du restaurant, le canal s'étirait paresseusement, scintillant et calme. La cadre était magnifique, pas étonnant pour un restaurant trois étoiles.

Les agents récupérèrent dans le camion tout le matériel nécessaire, appareil-photos, carnets… Preuve d'une mécanique bien rôdée, leurs bras ne faisaient que s'effleurer en se tendant pour attraper les objets. Jamais un mot, jamais une collision. Rapidement, le petit groupe traversa la salle lambrissé, martelant la moquette épaisse avec leurs chaussures sous le regard réprobateur du propriétaire des lieux. Sans un mot, sourcils froncés et visage sombre, celui-ci leur indiqua la porte de l'arrière et ils rejoignirent la fraîcheur de la petite cour.

« Bien, où est le client ? » Lança Tony, en lançant un coup d'œil alentour. « Qu'on en finisse. » Ziva lui désigna un petit attroupement, auprès des poubelles et il grimaça. « Génial. Rien de tel pour commencer la journée qu'un petit plongeon dans les ordures ! »

« Agent Gibbs ? » Gibbs se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, et aux yeux gris. Son visage carré était marqué d'une multitude de ridules indiquant que ce n'était plus un bleu. Loin de là. Il devait approcher de la soixantaine. « Détective Neuberger. Harry.

- Gibbs. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec force, se jaugeant mutuellement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent une fraction de seconde, puis, apparemment satisfait de son analyse, Neuberger lâcha la poigne de fer du Marine et lui sourit franchement. « Je crois que ceci vous appartient… » Du menton, il pointa le corps sans vie dissimulé dans les sacs.

Gibbs approcha précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas contaminer la scène. Apparemment, le meurtrier ne s'était pas donné beaucoup de mal pour dissimuler sa victime, se contentant d'empiler les poubelles sur lui.

« C'est la petite, là-bas, qui l'a trouvée… » Dans son dos, Neuberger babillait presque gaiement. Il devait être soulagé de se trouver débarrassé de cette affaire sordide.

La victime avait sans doute la quarantaine. Grand. En bonne forme physique.

Les vêtements paraissaient plutôt haut de gamme, tout comme le téléphone portable qui dépassait de la poche arrière du pantalon. Le vol n'était visiblement pas le mobile du crime.

« Elle venait ouvrir les cuisines quand elle a entendu un bruit…et c'est là qu'elle l'a vu. Elle a appelé les urgences mais c'était trop tard. Alors, ils nous ont appelés… »

Pas de signe particulier. Gibbs avala une gorgée de café brûlant, essuyant la sueur qui perlait déjà à son front. Dans quelques heures, la chaleur serait vraiment intenable, songea-t-il. Et l'odeur aussi. Cette fichue canicule allait décomposer leur cadavre à la vitesse grand V.

« On l'a fouillé rapidement et on a trouvé ceci… » Ce disant, le détective exhiba un portefeuille, soigneusement emballé dans un sac plastique. « Et dedans, il y avait une carte militaire. Avec son nom… » Il se tut quelques secondes, ménageant ses effets.

Gibbs se tourna vers le corps, réprimant un sourire amusé. Ce type avait manqué sa vocation : il aurait dû faire du théâtre.

« Il s'appelait… » Nouvelle pause dramatique. Le marine n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour deviner l'expression sur le visage de Ziva : elle mourait probablement d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge, pour le forcer à cracher le morceau plus vite. Tony jetait de fréquents coups d'œil sur leur témoin, une jolie blondinette qui grillait cigarette sur cigarette dans un coin. Et McGee notait fébrilement tout ce baratin dans son PDA.

Enfilant ses gants de latex, Gibbs repoussa tranquillement les détritus pour mieux apercevoir le visage du défunt. Mâchoire carré, yeux marron. Le front dégagé. Il eut soudain l'impression de prendre un mauvais coup au plexus. Avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café, l'agent regarda avec plus d'attention, scannant chaque détail, même le plus infime. Aucun doute, c'était bien lui.

« Todd Gelfand ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse. Le bon Dr Gelfand, celui qui l'avait remis sur pied après les deux comas. Le Dr Gelfand qui avait été extraordinairement patient avec ce malade têtu et si peu coopératif.

Si Harry Neuberger fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens. « La vache ! Il est doué… » Sourire qui lui fut volontiers renvoyé. « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ! » Répondit fièrement McGee ; aussi heureux que si le compliment s'était adressé à lui-même. Neuberger plissa les yeux quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait réellement à mesurer l'ampleur des compétences de Gibbs puis secoua la tête. « Bref. A vous de jouer maintenant ! » Gibbs se redressa rapidement, acquiesça et se tourna vers son équipe. « McGee : croquis, photos… Ziva : empreintes. Tony… » Une expression ravie éclaira le visage de ce dernier. « Je m'occupe du témoin. Pas de problème, boss.

- Non. Je m'en occupe. » Sourire fanfaron. « J'y suis, tu veux que je supervise ces deux là » D'un geste, il engloba Ziva et McGee, déjà au travail. « Pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreurs. Merci, Boss, je suis touché, je… » Un demi-sourire fleurit sur le visage de Gibbs. « DiNozzo, tu t'occupes des poubelles.

- Hein ? Quoi ? » Il eut un petit rire mal assuré. « J'ai dû mal comprendre parce que, un instant, j'ai cru que tu me demandais d'aller fouiller dans ces sacs puants et sales… » Remarquant le regard de son supérieur, il s'interrompit. « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? » Mais Gibbs avait pris son air le plus impénétrable. « Tu ne plaisantes pas. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de…

- Oui. Tu ferais mieux de. »

Laissant Tony à ses récriminations, Gibbs traversa la cour pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Perchée sur un petit muret, elle balançait ses pieds dans le vide en fredonnant. Entre ses doigts, elle faisait rouler une cigarette éteinte, brûlant manifestement d'envie de l'allumer sans se résigner à le faire. Son tablier blanc était tâché de sang, tout comme ses chaussures. «Bonjour. » Elle sursauta et leva la tête vers lui, lui envoyant son regard vert en plein visage. «Je suis l'agent Gibbs.

- Ellie Webb. Je bosse ici. C'est moi qui…

- Oui. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à ce sujet. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Allez-y.

- A quelle heure êtes-vous arrivée ce matin ?

- Comme tous les matins. 7h00. Je suis la petite nouvelle, alors c'est moi qui dois arriver le plus tôt pour m'assurer que tout est en place avant l'arrivée du chef. J'ai allumé la radio, passé un coup de serpillère sur le sol. Puis je suis sortie chercher les légumes pour le plat du jour. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les cuisines, où des hommes en tablier blancs commençaient à s'agiter et reprit un ton plus bas. « Comme j'étais en avance, j'ai allumé une clope.

- Et ?

- C'est là que j'ai entendu le bruit ; j'ai cru que c'était un chat. Mais… » Ses doigts se refermèrent avidement sur la cigarette. « C'était un homme. » Ellie baissa les yeux, muette. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à relancer le dialogue, Gibbs reprit la parole.

« Vous l'avez touché ?

- Oui. Pour prendre son pouls.

- Il était encore vivant lorsque vous l'avez trouvé ? » Elle acquiesça. « C'est pour cela que j'ai prévenu les urgences. Et puis...On a attendu.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ? » Cette fois, la cigarette –toujours éteinte- alla se loger au coin de ses lèvres. « Ouais. Il essayait de parler mais je ne comprenais strictement rien.

- Ce n'était pas du français ? » Ellie fronça les sourcils, manifestement, elle n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. « J'en sais trop rien…C'est possible. Il avait l'air de comprendre ce que je lui disais, pourtant.

- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?

- N. I. ou ni…» Devant son visage fermé, elle esquissa une mimique désolée. « C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu, en tout cas. » Gibbs hocha la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. N. I. Des initiales ? Ou bien peut-être voulait-il simplement qu'on appelle le NCIS ? La voix enrouée de la jeune commis traversa soudain la brume de ses pensées. « Je regrette, vous savez…

- Quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir compris. De ne pas avoir…mieux écouté. » Les yeux gris s'embuèrent, et Ellie essuya rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient. « Parce qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer, il souffrait et pourtant, il continuait d'essayer de me dire quelque chose…

-…

- C'est que ça devait être très important pour lui, non ? » Gibbs ne répondit rien, se contentant d'aller cueillir le briquet dans la poche avant du tablier de la jeune femme. « Et à cause de moi, personne ne saura jamais ce que c'était. » Avec un sourire encourageant, il fit jaillir une petite flamme bleutée et la porta sur le bout de la cigarette que la blondinette mâchouillait distraitement. « On le saura, promit-il, on le saura. »


	3. La piste de sang

_Merci ma chère Alinore..._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La piste de sang.**

_Chercher une explication avant de connaître tous les faits est une erreur capitale. Insensiblement, on se met à déformer les faits pour les adapter à la théorie. _

_Sherlock Holmes_

« Alors, Ducky ? » Le légiste releva les yeux de son cadavre, adressant un sourire fatigué à son ami. « J'estime l'heure de la mort à…

- 7h34. » Le visage de Ducky afficha soudain une expression mêlant surprise et amusement. « Et bien, je ne peux pas être si précis mais oui, il semblerait que ce cher Dr Gelfand nous ait quittés il y a de cela une petite heure, à peine. Puis-je te demander comment… » Gibbs lui désigna Ellie Webb qui finissait sa cigarette. « Il est mort dans ses bras. Et elle a eu la présence d'esprit de noter l'heure. » Ducky lança un regard triste vers la jeune femme qui faisait visiblement de son mieux pour masquer ses émotions à ses collègues, lesquels l'observaient depuis les cuisines comme si elle était une attraction de foire. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à la voir fondre en larmes ? Ou bien se jeter sur eux avec un couteau ?

La tragédie alimenterait les rumeurs et les ragots durant quelques jours. Le médecin savait d'expérience que la jeune commis serait successivement vue comme une victime et une coupable…tant que le véritable meurtrier ne serait pas arrêté. Oui, Ellie Webb serait la cible de plaisanteries douteuses, et de sous-entendus perfides quelque temps. Peut-être que certains tenteraient de la faire parler, à l'affut de sensations fortes. Et, si elle avait de la chance, ses amis feraient de leur mieux pour la réconforter. Mais, songea tristement Ducky, aucun de ces joyeux drilles, pas même les mieux intentionnés, n'aurait jamais la moindre idée de ce que la jeune femme allait endurer. Plaise au ciel, ils ne sauraient jamais la douleur qu'on pouvait éprouver à voir quelqu'un souffrir, à comprendre qu'il était trop tard et que vous étiez totalement impuissant. Qu'il s'agisse d'un parfait inconnu ou de votre meilleur ami, la douleur restait la même. La culpabilité, aussi. Voilà pourquoi c'était parfois plus facile de travailler dans une salle d'autopsie…

La voix de Gibbs le fit sursauter, et il s'aperçut que son ami lui parlait toujours mais qu'il n'en avait pas écouté un traître mot. « Pardon, Jethro ? » Le regard bleu s'obscurcit quelques secondes et le marine fronça les sourcils. « Ça va ?

- Oui. Oui, je… Je me demandais simplement si je t'avais déjà parlé de ce jeune interne qui avait croisé le chemin d'un tueur … » Gibbs hocha la tête, poliment. En effet, il connaissait l'histoire de ce tout jeune médecin qui avait tout tenté pour sauver la vie d'une jeune femme, poignardée à mort au sortir d'un bar d'Edinbourg, un soir d'août. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Emma. Et que le médecin lui avait parlé une heure durant, attendant d'improbables secours en un temps où les téléphones portables ne peuplaient pas toutes les poches. Il savait aussi qu'Emma avait fermé ses yeux, noirs comme la nuit qui l'engloutissait, alors que le médecin tentait de la soulager tant bien que mal. Il savait tout cela pour l'avoir entendu à la fin de certaines enquêtes éprouvantes…ou de certaines nuits bien arrosées. « Oui, bien sûr que je te l'ai déjà racontée… » Sourit doucement Ducky. « Mais t'ai-je dit combien de temps j'avais mis à m'en remettre ?

- …

- En fait, une éternité. A supposer, bien entendu, que je m'en sois remis. Comment t'a-t-elle parue ? » Gibbs lui offrit une accolade rassurante. « Secouée, mais elle s'en remettra. Elle est plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air…

- Bien. Bien. » Reprenant ses esprits, Ducky secoua la tête comme pour en chasser les souvenirs douloureux et sourit. « Je suppose que ce qui t'intéresse surtout, c'est la cause du décès ?

- Tu as bien deviné.

- Notre ami ici présent a, apparemment, engagé une lutte à mort avec son agresseur. Vu la multiplicité des coups, c'est presque impossible de dire lequel a entrainé la mort. Pour le moment, j'ai remarqué un vilain coup à la tête qui aurait pu causer une hémorragie cérébrale. Mais, il y a aussi un très gros hématome au niveau de l'abdomen… » Tout en parlant, Ducky ouvrait la chemise du médecin et fronça les sourcils. Une entaille très étroite marquait le haut du torse, elle n'était pas impressionnante à proprement parler mais paraissait profonde. Un peu de sang avait coagulé autour, laissant des marques brunâtres. « Un coup de couteau. Mon pauvre ami, soupira le légiste, il semblerait que votre agresseur n'ait pas voulu vous laisser de chances de vous en sortir…

- Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était fini ? » Le légiste réfléchit quelques secondes, et acquiesça lentement. « C'est fort possible. Je pense que tout homme sait lorsque le moment est arrivé, et…notre ami était médecin. Malgré ce qu'on dit, comme quoi les médecins font les pires patients, il a dû pouvoir juger l'étendue de ses blessures assez vite. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il a dit quelque chose à Ellie.

- Quelque chose ?

- NI. Ou N.I, elle n'en est pas absolument certaine… Est-ce que cela t'évoque quelque chose ? » Voyant le regard de son ami s'éclairer, Gibbs s'empressa d'ajouter un 'médicalement parlant, je veux dire' qui couperait, espérait-il, ainsi court à une autre anecdote qui aurait pu les conduire jusqu'au dîner. « NI… Non, je ne vois pas. A moins qu'il n'ait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait que tout était fini.

- Ou bien de nommer son agresseur. »

'Lunettes de soleil, et casquettes ne suffiront pas à nous garantir de la fraîcheur, songea Ziva, en relevant sa lourde natte noire pour dégager sa nuque, déjà humide de transpiration. Dire que j'avais oublié que le soleil pouvait être si brûlant'… Elle autorisa un très bref instant son esprit à s'échapper de Washington, se souvenant des étés passés sur les rivages de la mer Rouge. Le trajet dans le gros 4X4 de son père, les chamailleries sur la banquette arrière. Et, enfin, après que le Directeur David eut menacé d'abandonner tous ses enfants sur le bord de la route s'ils ne se taisaient pas _maher_, ils la voyaient apparaître : la mer. L'eau bleue qui scintillait sous le chaud soleil, la plage qui sentait bon les crèmes solaires et les friandises des vendeurs à la criée… Et ce léger vent qui venait du large soulevait les cheveux des filles et emplissait leurs narines. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Tel Aviv, ils pouvaient enfin respirer. Ari et elle… Elle s'interrompit aussitôt en s'apercevant qu'elle venait délibérément de briser la règle qu'elle s'était fixée. Ne jamais penser à Ari. Et ne pas penser à la famille David, dans la mesure du possible.

« Ziva ? » La voix de McGee rompit le charme et elle secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières images qui s'accrochaient à ses rétines. Tout cela n'arriverait plus jamais. « Oui ?

- Tu pourrais venir par ici, s'il te plaît ? » Avec un sourire attendri pour son collègue et son éternelle politesse, la jeune femme contourna le tracé du corps que Mr Palmer venait de terminer d'un trait maladroit : on aurait dit un de ces bonhommes qu'elle offrait à son père pour son anniversaire…Palmer croisa son regard et leva les paumes, en guise d'excuses « Je n'ai jamais été doué en dessin. » Expliqua-t-il. « Tu penses que je devrais ajouter des yeux et un sourire ?

- …

- Il aurait peut-être l'air un peu moins… » L'assistant-légiste cherchait visiblement ses mots. « Mort ? » Proposa-t-elle, charitablement. « Euh…oui. Quelque chose comme ça. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Honnêtement, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il lui pose une question pareille, mais, après plus de quatre ans passés au NCIS, plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait à dire vrai. « J'en pense que si tu tiens à ton travail, tu devrais t'abstenir… » Palmer hocha la tête lentement, visiblement touché par l'argument. « Merci. Je vais juste le laisser comme ça… » Elle allait lui répliquer que, en effet, c'était plus sage lorsqu'on la rappela une nouvelle fois depuis l'extrémité de la cour. « ZIVA ! » Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus la voix toujours un peu timide de McGee mais celle, passablement agacée, de Tony. La jeune femme réprima un gloussement ; puis se sentit vaguement désolée pour lui : personne n'aimait fouiller dans les poubelles et encore moins juste après le petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » Les deux garçons étaient penchés sur quelque chose de visiblement fascinant, et, soudain, elle eut une grosse bouffée de tendresse pour ces deux là. Deux collègues loyaux et à l'indéfectible soutien. Le visage d'Ari flottait encore devant elle, comme un fantôme malveillant et la simple vision de ses amis suffit à lui rappeler que désormais que sa famille était là, au milieu d'une arrière-cour empestant les poubelles. Et pour une raison indéfinissable, elle trouva cela extrêmement réconfortant.

« Oh oh ! Zee-vah ! » Tony agita sa main gantée devant les yeux noirs embrumés, au risque de se la faire arracher d'un coup de dents. Bon, peut-être pas d'un coup de dents mais quand même… « Tu es avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, où veux-tu que je sois ? » Ce n'était pas de l'ironie, ou même une légère pointe d'humour : non, c'était une réaction parfaitement terre à terre. Où pourrait-elle être d'autre qu'au NCIS, en train de faire son boulot ? DiNozzo ouvrit la bouche comme s'il souhaitait faire une remarque, puis se ravisa. « Nulle part. Regarde… » Elle fronça les sourcils. Sur les pavés, se dirigeant vers la petite ruelle, on distinguait des traces de pas. Quelqu'un avait marché dans une substance sombre. « Du sang humain, confirma McGee avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui poser la question. Les trois agents suivirent la piste ensanglantée jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour ; celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une étroite petite rue, quasiment déserte.

« Ca s'arrête là… » Ziva jeta un coup d'œil alentour, sur les immeubles voisins et les quelques voitures. « Pas si sûr. » Du doigt, l'agent pointa du doigt une large marque de pneus. « On dirait que quelqu'un est parti précipitamment…

- Livraison express. » Quelques photos et échantillons furent rapidement récoltés, puis le petit groupe alla rejoindre son patron qui considérait la scène de son œil exercé. Il enregistrait méthodiquement chaque élément, sans savoir si ces informations lui seraient d'une quelconque utilité un jour. Les pavés mal ajustés, les sacs entassés, le muret de pierres sèches et les fumets du déjeuner en préparation…

« Boss…On a des traces de pneus.

- Envoyez-les à Abby. Quand passent les éboueurs ici ? » La question les laissa perplexes quelques secondes, puis McGee s'empressa de pianoter sur son PDA à la recherche de l'information. Il n'en comprenait pas trop l'intérêt sur le moment, mais il était absolument certain qu'il devait y avoir une solide raison pour que Gibbs lui pose la question. « Demain matin. 6h00. » Le Marine parut méditer l'information, le regard dans le vague, puis, au vu des mines effarées de ses collaborateurs, il décida de les éclairer. « Il ne cherchait pas à faire disparaître le corps rapidement… Il voulait que quelqu'un le trouve.

- Comme si il cherchait à nous faire passer un message ?

- Un message qui finirait par 'ni', par exemple. »

Là-haut dans le ciel, le soleil continuait inexorablement sa course vers le zénith, sans aucune conscience du drame qui se tissait, fil après fil.


	4. L'empreinte du souvenir

* * *

_Merci, Chris ! Voici un petit chapitre pour la soirée et j'en posterai un dès demain tantôt, cc'est promis ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'empreinte du souvenir**

_Et il ne __suffit__ pas d'__avoir__ des __souvenirs__. Il __faut __savoir__ les __oublier__ quand ils sont __nombreux__ et il __faut__ avoir__ la __grande__ patience__ d'__attendre__ qu'ils __reviennent__.__Rainer Maria Rilke_

Jenny Shepard apposa sa signature au bas du dossier, relut rapidement les grandes lignes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne venait pas de faire une énorme erreur et poussa un soupir satisfait. Six mois, quatre agents et quelques milliers de dollars avaient été nécessaires pour mener à bien cette délicate mission mais le résultat était là : la section anti-cybercriminalité venait de mettre à terre une cellule terroriste. Les jours comme ceux-ci, elle adorait son travail et ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde. La jeune femme s'étira, appela Cynthia, et fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la vitre. La vue de Washington DC ne cessait de l'époustoufler : il lui semblait chaque jour découvrir une nouvelle facette de cette ville. Aujourd'hui, la canicule faisait vibrer le ciel bleu acier, donnant l'impression qu'une série de vagues l'avait transformé en un lac limpide. La réverbération sur les vitres des buildings alentour formait des flaques argentées et scintillantes… Vu d'ici, avec la climatisation qui tournait à plein régime, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Mais sitôt qu'on avait posé un pied dans la rue, on avait la sensation qu'on allait se liquéfier dans la seconde.

« Madame ? » Cynthia venait de se matérialiser dans son dos, et attendait patiemment ses instructions. Cynthia, précieuse Cynthia. Il arrivait parfois à Jenny de se poser la question de ce qu'elle ferait si jamais son assistante venait à les quitter, pour une raison ou une autre. Et de trembler à cette idée : sans personne pour organiser son emploi du temps, elle serait vite submergée. La logistique n'avait jamais été son point fort : en règle générale, elle agissait d'abord et tentait de s'accommoder des conséquences.

Pendant ses petites 'vacances' en Irlande, Cynthia avait réussi le miracle de canaliser l'énergie de Gibbs vers les tâches administratives, tout en continuant de gérer la moitié de l'agence. Une véritable performance qui méritait bien une récompense.

« Vous m'avez appelée, Madame ?

- Oui. Pourriez-vous transmettre ce dossier au SecNav au plus vite ?

- Bien sûr. Autre chose ?

- En fait…oui. Comment est le planning des jours à venir ?

- Plein. Jusqu'à mercredi prochain. » Autrement dit une longue semaine où chacun de ses faits et gestes était soigneusement consigné sur papier. Ce qui était à la fois rassurant, et tout à fait effrayant. Dire qu'elle était entrée au NCIS pour fuir la routine du quotidien...songea-t-elle avec dérision. Et elle l'avait eue, sa dose de sensations fortes, mais maintenant cette époque était finie. Tout devait être calculé, pensé et réfléchi… Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'imprévu dans sa vie.

« Dites-moi, vous avez toujours l'intention de rejoindre votre petit ami à Annapolis, ce week-end ? »

Cynthia se figea, stupéfaite. Ces deux jours en bord de mer était une idée de Brian pour, disait-il, échapper un instant à cette chaleur infernale. Et l'occasion de se revoir un peu : elle n'avait pas été très disponible ces derniers temps… Mais comment diable sa supérieure pouvait-elle être au courant de ce projet ? Elle venait à peine d'en discuter avec lui et…

Puis la jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et un picotement désagréable dans la nuque : visiblement, les cloisons n'étaient pas aussi épaisses qu'elle ne le croyait. A moins qu'elle n'ait mal raccroché la ligne entre leurs deux bureaux… « Je… »Bégaya-t-elle, prête à se répandre en excuses. Juste avant de s'apercevoir que le Directeur ne semblait pas contrariée. Elle souriait, même. Il n'y avait pas à dire ces petites 'vacances' lui avaient été bénéfiques… Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait eu le droit à un regard sombre et une remarque acerbe. « Oui, Madame, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux toujours…

- Non. Non, en réalité je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être l'appeler pour lui dire que vous arriveriez plus tôt que prévu.

- Plus tôt ?

- Demain. » Cynthia sursauta légèrement. « Mais…nous ne sommes que mercredi.

- Oui, justement…Prenez votre jeudi et vendredi, vous les méritez. L'emploi du temps est réglé comme du papier à musique, nous n'avons pas de retard dans la paperasserie. Grâce à vous. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille. » La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, lui signalant qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'elle. Mais la tentation de savourer la fraîcheur de l'océan, et la compagnie de Brian, durant quatre jours fut plus forte. N'en croyant pas sa chance, Cynthia sourit largement. « Merci, Directeur ! »

Sourire aux lèvres, Jen regarda son assistante filer vers son bureau et –devina-t-elle- se jeter sur le téléphone pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son ami. Dieu seul savait comment Jethro pouvait être au courant de ces plans mais le fait était qu'il savait toujours tout. Aussi agaçant cela que cela puisse être. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier de ce tuyau. A peine la pensée se fut-elle formulée dans son esprit, qu'une silhouette familière franchit le seuil de la porte en coup de vent. Lorsqu'on parlait du loup…

« Agent Gibbs… » Dit-elle, affable. « Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Je ne vous avais pas entendu frapper. » La tentative d'humour ne dérida pas le marine qui avait le visage sombre, et son air des mauvais jours. Le regard bleu était tourmenté par quelque chose qu'elle se savait sur le point de découvrir, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cela du tout.

« Jethro ?

- Nous avons un problème.

- Nous ? » Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, déclenchant une bouffée d'angoisse et elle agrippa machinalement son bureau, comme s'il allait la pousser de force dans ce fauteuil pour lui annoncer la fin du monde, ou pire. « Jethro. Parle, tu me fais peur.

- Nous avons retrouvé un corps ce matin, sur la 31st, NW » L'inquiétude laissa place à de l'agacement. « Oui, je te rappelle que tu es payé pour ça. Pour l'amour du ciel, Jethro, dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je ne devienne complètement folle…

- Todd Gelfand.

- Quoi ? » Elle avait mal entendu, ce ne pouvait être que cela…Elle avait mal entendu. « C'était le Dr Gelfand. »

Gibbs vit son amie se raidir, le visage soudain très pâle. Il connaissait ses réactions et, à cet instant précis, il savait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser les émotions la submerger complètement. Avec des gestes parfaitement contrôlés, Jen se décida enfin à s'asseoir et ferma les yeux longuement. Elle inspira profondément, puis planta son regard vert dans les yeux bleus. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ducky doit avoir terminé l'autopsie. » Conclut-il. Il nota qu'elle tressaillit au dernier mot et, pendant quelques secondes, il dut résister à l'envie de lui prendre la main, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le geste pour ce qu'il était, à savoir une offre de réconfort et de chaleur. Jen penserait immédiatement qu'il cherchait à souligner ses faiblesses, et se braquerait. Gibbs garda donc ses deux mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses. Avant de poser la question fatidique, celle qu'il l'avait fait monter jusqu'ici.

Jenny déglutit péniblement. Todd était mort. Cela paraissait tellement irréel, comme une espèce de cauchemar. Mais elle pouvait sentir le soleil lui caresser la nuque à travers la vitre, l'air frais qui soufflait du climatiseur et la surface plane de son bureau sous sa paume. Tout cela était aussi réel que le chat dans sa gorge, ou bien que le regard sombre de Jethro. Elle ne rêvait pas. Quelques secondes, elle crut même le voir esquisser un geste dans sa direction puis se retenir au dernier moment, comme s'il avait peur. Et une lame acérée lui transperça le cœur… Pourquoi étaient-ils devenus si…lointains ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Est-ce que toi et lui sortiez toujours ensemble ? » La question directe la fit sursauter et la ramena à leur sujet : Todd. Ou plutôt, la mort de Todd. Elle se sentit mal de l'avoir si vite oubliée, et un goût amer emplit sa bouche. « Pardon ?

- Todd et toi, vous vous voyiez toujours ?

- Comment… » Elle voulait lui demander comment pourrait-il être au courant d'une histoire vieille de près d'un an, maintenant. Et qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres, sur une plage presque déserte. Sans aucun moyen de communication. Sauf…

« C'est Abby, c'est ça ? » Ils avaient été discrets, très discrets même, mais Abby avait une espèce de sixième sens pour ce genre de…secret. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, veillant sur Gibbs. Et Jen l'avait soupçonnée d'avoir deviné ce qui se passait entre le médecin et elle.

Gibbs eut un petit sourire en coin : elle était toujours remarquablement perspicace. «Tu sais que je ne trahis jamais mes sources, Jenny.

- Elle…Oh, et puis peu importe, en réalité. Non, Todd et moi ne nous voyions plus depuis un moment… Mais je suis certaine que tu le savais déjà.

- Combien de temps ? » Machinalement, elle avait commencé à jouer avec un stylo qui trainait sur son bureau et le torturait entre ses longs doigts, cherchant visiblement à le faire plier. « Combien de temps, quoi ?

- Quand avez-vous rompu ? » Jen eut un petit rire amer. « Rompu c'est un bien grand mot… Cela suggérerait qu'il y ait eu quelque chose à rompre. » Il ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur le crayon qui n'allait pas tarder à céder à la pression de sa propriétaire. « Peu après ton retour du Mexique. » Le marine plissa les yeux brièvement, comme s'il était éclairé par une révélation subite puis secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de relation, en réalité. C'était plus…une façon de se tenir compagnie mutuellement. Pour moi, en tout cas.

- Pas pour lui ?

- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre par la suite, non. Il espérait plus que je ne pouvais lui en donner. » A nouveau, elle le dévisagea avec insistance, façon de s'assurer que le message passerait correctement. « Mais je n'ai jamais considéré cette histoire comme quelque chose de sérieux.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, l'informa-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie ou reproche là-dedans, mais elle se sentit rougir. « Je suis un peu…perturbée par tout ça, vois-tu.

– Je vois. Pourquoi vous être séparés ?

- Je viens te le dire…Il en voulait toujours plus. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. » Gibbs retint difficilement un sourire. Tout à fait à elle. « Dis-moi, toutes ces questions… Elles sont bien liées à ton enquête ?

- Bien sûr, Jenny. A quoi d'autre ? » La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son regard se troubla et elle baissa les yeux. « Rien. Je voulais m'en assurer, c'est tout. » Le stylo se brisa net, dans un claquement et elle sursauta, visiblement surprise. Quelques secondes, elle contempla son œuvre d'un air désolé. Puis de relever la tête. « Autre chose ?

- Tu lui connaissais des ennemis ?

- Non. Mais, comme je te le disais, on ne s'est pas beaucoup fréquentés ...et c'était il y a longtemps. » Gibbs se releva, et épousseta des moutons imaginaires sur son pantalon. « Bien. Si jamais…

- Quelque chose me revient. Je sais. » Avec un sourire forcé, elle ajouta. « J'ai ta carte. » Cette fois, elle sentit très nettement la main de son collègue se poser dans son dos, imprimant une pression douce, et frissonna malgré elle. « Jethro…

- Jen. » Il la regardait avec insistance, presque dans l'expectative. Visiblement, il attendait quelque chose d'elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi, exactement. Qu'elle pleure ? Qu'elle se lamente ? Il devrait savoir, pourtant, que ce n'était pas son genre. Mal à l'aise, elle se sentit obligée de rompre leur silence. « Tu pourrais…

- Tu auras des comptes-rendus de l'affaire régulièrement.

- Merci. » C'était tout ce dont elle était capable, pour le moment.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Gibbs ne se décidait pas à sortir. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Pourtant, Jenny le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur. Quoi qu'elle ait oublié, elle n'en avait pas encore conscience. Finalement, ce fut son portable qui mit un terme à ses élucubrations. 'Abby' déchiffra-t-il. « Il faut que j'y aille.

- Bien. A plus tard. »

Jenny regarda son collègue tirer la porte doucement derrière lui, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Todd était un homme charmant, et elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie, c'est vrai. Mais tout était fini depuis longtemps. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Gibbs lui avait apprise, c'était que se lamenter sur son sort était aussi ridicule qu'inutile. Elle allait envoyer un mot de condoléance à la famille de Todd et…Soudain son coude rencontra quelque chose de dur. Le crayon brisé en deux. Elle le considéra un bon moment, silencieuse, avant de faire glisser les deux moitiés dans la corbeille. Il lui semblait encore sentir l'empreinte tiède de la main de Gibbs dans son dos…


	5. Début difficile

_Merci Cris-sans-H, désolée pour l'erreur...C'est une sorte de réflexe, je suppose. Si tu aimes les petits clins d'oeil, tu devrais aimer ce qui va suivre. I hope so. _

_Alinore, comme je le disais...encore merci. Je me doutais bien que les menaces n'allaient pas tarder, alors je me suis dépêcher de poster. Ceci-dit... Sache que je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé cette histoire, alors si il y a un 'accident' avec ce M40...tu ne sauras probablement jamais comment tout va se terminer. Ennuyeux, non ? _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Départ difficile**

_À travers toute l'histoire, il y a eu des tyrans et des meurtriers qui, pour un temps, paraissaient invincibles... mais au final, ils chutaient toujours. Toujours."  
_**_Mahatma Gandhi_**

Encore perturbé par la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, Gibbs franchit les portes du labo, Caf-Pow dans une main et café dans l'autre. Il fut accueilli par un bruit à mi-chemin entre le carambolage monstre sur l'autoroute et les miaulements d'un chat auquel on écraserait la queue sous un piano. Immédiatement, toutes les pensées nébuleuses qui pouvaient hanter son esprit éclatèrent telles des bulles de savon. Tout comme ses tympans. Il allait foncer sur l'appareil pour éteindre, mais fut coupé dans son élan par la vision surréaliste d'une Abby en pleine chorégraphie. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, revêtu chaussures compensées à bouts métalliques, collants rayés noirs et rouges, petite jupe plissée noire et tee-shirt ornée d'une souriante tête de mort. Ce qui changeait était l'ample tissu noir enroulé sur la tête de la jeune femme et autour de son visage. Et qui virevoltait au rythme de sa danse effrénée… Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire attendri au moment où Abby se lançait dans une série de pas particulièrement compliqués, juste avant de… s'emmêler les pinceaux et d'atterrir dans ses bras.

L'air vaguement contrit, la jeune femme releva les yeux pour essayer d'identifier celui qui venait de lui servir de piste d'atterrissage et sourit en reconnaissant son ami…

« … » Visiblement, elle lui témoignait sa gratitude avec son exubérance naturelle. Mais le vacarme l'empêchait d'entendre correctement ce qu'elle disait. Gibbs coupa donc la 'musique' et un calme bienfaisant retomba sur le labo. « C'est beaucoup mieux, soupira-t-il lorsque le marteau piqueur arrêta de lui perforer le cerveau. « Tu disais ?

- Kepenchtoudecheché ?

- Quoi ?

- Kepenchtoudecheché ? » Avec un nouveau sourire, le marine écarta le morceau de tissu qui masquait la bouche d'Abby, notant au passage que celui-ci n'était pas noir uni comme il l'avait cru au départ mais possédait un joli petit imprimé de chauve-souris.

« Merci, Gibbs. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- De quoi ?

- Mon chèche, trépigna-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement perplexe. « Ton quoi ?

- Mon chèche ! » Du doigt, elle pointa le haut de son crâne, toujours recouvert de tissu. « C'est une sorte de turban très long, porté par les Touaregs. Son nom vient de la ville de _Chach_ en Sogdiane. » Elle s'interrompit brutalement en apercevant l'air sévère de son ami. « Je l'ai fait moi-même ! Pour me protéger de cette canicule… Attend ! » Vive comme l'éclair, elle disparut une dizaine de secondes dans le fond du labo pour en revenir avec un autre chèche. « Celui-ci est pour toi. » Ce disant, elle tenta de lui enrouler autour de la tête, manœuvre délicate étant donné l'écart de centimètres entre eux.

Surpris, Gibbs mit quelques secondes à réagir, regardant le tissu avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement : Abby lui avait choisi un imprimé de voiliers blancs et bleus. Il secoua la tête, touché par la délicate attention, avant de lui saisir les poignets et de l'écarter de sa tête. « Mais…Giiiibbs. C'est très important que tu fasses attention au soleil ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de le dire à la télé !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai passé plusieurs mois dans le désert ; la chaleur ne me fait pas peur. Et… » Il délivra les deux couettes noires de leur prison de tissu. « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, à l'intérieur. Sans compter que c'est dangereux de le laisser traîner au-dessus de tes machines. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé…

- J'ai analysé les traces de pneus, et le sang que vous avez trouvé sur la scène du crime.

- Et ?

- Le sang est bien celui de Gelfand. Je n'ai pas pu différencier le second ADN. Les empreintes de pas sont du 42, je pense. J'ai essayé de retrouver la marque des chaussures mais les traces sont trop partielles. On dirait qu'il a essayé de les effacer.

- Et pour la voiture. » Abby afficha les photos sur le plasma. « Larges. Tu vois ces stries, en zigzag ?

- Mmm.

- Ils sont montés sur les jeeps Cherokee. Ce qui nous fait… environ un bon millier de suspects rien que dans DC. » La scientifique esquissa une mimique désolée. « Navrée, Gibbs.

- Ce n'est rien, Abbs. Tony et Ziva devraient te rapporter l'ordinateur de Gelfand d'ici peu…Je vais dire à McGee de descendre te donner un coup de main.

- D'ac o'd'ac, Gibbs'o. »

« Ah, boss ! Je vous cherchais. » Timothy McGee s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, un dossier en main. « Ducky a fini l'autopsie.

- …

- Et il a trouvé un truc qui devrait vous intéresser. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pense.

- Un truc ?

- Oui. » Gibbs résista un instant à l'envie de le secouer gentiment par le col pour le faire parler. « Et alors ?

- Ah, oui, oui. Eh bien, il a noté qu'on avait coupé les ongles de la victime.

- On lui a quoi ?

- Coupé les ongles. Apparemment, c'est post-mortem. D'après Ducky, il devait y avoir des morceaux de peau, ou du sang de son agresseur dessous. Il va essayer de faire des prélèvements avec ce qui reste mais il y a peu de chance que cela aboutisse…

- Je vois. » Le tueur avait aussi brouillé ses traces volontairement, d'après Abby. Ils avaient donc affaire à un type particulièrement minutieux et visiblement assez au courant des techniques d'enquête criminelle. Un flic ? Ou bien tout simplement encore un de ces accros aux feuilletons policiers ? « Quoi d'autre, McGee ?

- L'autopsie confirme l'heure du décès. Il a été roué de coups et, seulement ensuite, poignardé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué : il est mort des suites du coup à la tête. » Il agita un sachet plastique renfermant une mince lame de plâtre blanc, moulé d'après la forme de la blessure. « Je les porte chez Abby, qu'elle essaie de voir à quelle arme cela peut correspondre.

- Bien. Allez-y. Vous resterez là-bas pour l'aider. »

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres, Tony et Ziva procédaient à une fouille minutieuse de la maison de Todd Gelfand. Chaque recoin était passé au peigne fin, dans un silence lourd.

« Eh ! T'as vu ça ? » S'exclama Tony en découvrant une plante sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. C'était une longue tige verte, au bout de laquelle s'épanouissait deux étranges pétales verts en extérieur, mais dont la face interne était d'un rose très pale. Avec ses filaments qui formaient une sorte de couronne, elle ressemblait à un curieux papillon. Ou deux grands yeux aux cils de biche. « Une plante carnivore ! J'avais un pote à la fac qui les collectionnait. Il en avait une bonne dizaine, toutes différentes, et il ramassait les mouches mortes pour les nourrir. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où il a décidé de fumer ses fleurs pour fêter son anniversaire.» Aucune réaction dans le salon. C'était pourtant une super anecdote. « Faut dire que ce n'était pas la première herbe qu'il fumait…Je vais te montrer un truc. » Le jeune homme entreprit de trouver une brindille pour 'stimuler' les lobes de la plante. « Regarde ! » Mais son enthousiasme n'était pas contagieux, et ne lui valut même pas un coup d'œil. Ziva continuait de passer la bibliothèque en revue, silencieusement. Elle était comme ça depuis leur retour de la scène de crime. Pourtant il avait mis tout son talent en action pour tenter de la dérider. Raconté deux de ses meilleures plaisanteries, qui, si elles ne faisaient pas rire, étaient au moins censées provoquer une réaction. Aligné les références cinématographiques. En vain. Sa collègue n'avait pas desserré les dents. « Mais viens au moins voir, insista-t-il ; alors que la dionée refermait son piège sur le cure-dent qu'il venait de trouver.

Un soupir. Long et profond. Bien, c'était déjà un début. « J'ai déjà vu des plantes carnivores, Tony. Et je doute que celle-ci intéresse beaucoup Gibbs. » Le piège se rouvrit, et la plante recracha le bâtonnet de bois.

_Un peu plus tard, _

« Tu as quelque chose ? » Questionna Ziva en ressortant de dessous le lit. « Non, et toi ?

- Non plus. On remballe ?

- On remballe. » Acquiesça-t-il, soulagé d'échapper à l'atmosphère tendue.

Ziva ramassa son sac, remit les lunettes de soleil sur son nez et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Tony pila brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les bras chargés de l'ordinateur portable de la victime, il lui bloquait le passage. « Quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Tu as un problème ? » La jeune femme se figea, surprise. Puis se reprit. « Oui, tu bouches la porte.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit un truc qui t'a déplu ? » Elle le considéra avec curiosité quelques secondes : il paraissait sérieux. Depuis des heures, il l'abrutissait de ses sornettes idiotes mais là, en cet instant précis, Tony avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Presque inquiet. « Si c'est à cause de la remarque que j'ai faite sur les mini-jupes tout à l'heure… » Il n'y croyait pas trop. Si la remarque l'avait vraiment énervée, elle le lui aurait dit, ou peut-être même l'aurait-elle assommé. Mais ce comportement passif-agressif…ce n'était pas son genre.

Ziva sourit malgré elle ; si elle devait arrêter de parler à chaque fois que Tony faisait une réflexion un peu sexiste, elle n'aurait plus qu'à apprendre le langage des signes ! « Non, Tony. Ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… » Un quart de seconde, elle songea à tout lui dire. Peut-être même lui demander conseil, le laisser la rassurer…Puis lui revint le proverbe de son père. _'Ne confie jamais tes faiblesses, Ziva. Jamais. Ou bien quelqu'un s'en servira contre toi.' _ « Je vais bien. »

DiNozzo vit le visage de son amie s'assombrir, et Ziva baisser la tête. « Je vais bien » Il était clair qu'elle mentait. Mais son ton indiquait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, le sujet était clos. « Comme tu veux. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis… » Elle acquiesça, l'air pas franchement convaincue, mais il se dit que c'était mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?


	6. Mystérieux coups de téléphone

* * *

  


C_lewilan, merci. Et ne t'en fais pas...il reste encore pas mal de chapitre sur lesquels tu pourras t'épancher tout à loisir..._

* * *

  


**Chapitre 6 : Mystérieux coups de téléphone.**

_Be ready to get confused  
There's definitely no logic  
To human behaviour_

_ Björk_

Gibbs inspira profondément et tenta de s'abstraire du lieu où il se trouvait. L'hôpital naval de Bethesda. Que de mauvais souvenirs il avait ici… Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce service depuis qu'il s'en était, plus ou moins, échappé après son coma. Et, franchement, il se serait bien passé de ce retour aux 'sources'.

Maintenant, il attendait le collègue de Gelfand, le Dr Barrows, en compagnie de Ziva. On les avait consignés dans le vaste bureau de Todd, comme pour les cacher aux yeux des éventuels patients. Ne pas faire de vagues. Cet arrangement leur convenait parfaitement : ils pouvaient examiner les lieux à leur guise. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la première demi-heure… sans grand succès. Une photo de famille. Quelques trophées de sport et une série de diplômes collés aux murs. Ils avaient fait main basse sur l'agenda, sans trop y croire…Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Le marine coula un regard de côté pour observer sa jeune collègue ; et plissa les yeux, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé de lui faire part de ses impressions sur cette enquête, pas plus qu'elle n'avait essayé de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient trouvé chez la victime. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé du tout. Ou bien, il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait…

Ziva sentait le regard insistant de son supérieur sur elle, comme un rayon laser. Après l'interrogatoire à la sauce DiNozzo, elle avait le droit aux questions muettes à la Gibbs. Parfait. Elle le savait, ce matin, qu'elle aurait dû rester couchée. Feignant d'être absorbée par la lecture des affiches de la campagne anti-sida, la jeune femme tenta de l'ignorer. En vain.

« Quoi, Gibbs ?

- Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire. » Un vrai roc, immobile et imperturbable. Elle darda sur lui son regard noir, ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer et…

« Vous êtes les agents du NCIS ? » Le Dr Barrows, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux tempes grisonnantes, venait de se matérialiser dans la petite pièce. « Agent Gibbs. Et voici, l'officier David.

- Franck Barrows. Je travaillais avec Todd depuis 6 ans… Un homme charmant, très compétent. Tout le monde l'appréciait beaucoup ici et nous sommes tous bouleversés.

- Vous ne lui connaissiez pas d'ennemis ?

- Non. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, je ne lui connaissais pas vraiment d'amis, non plus. Il parlait assez peu de lui…

- Il n'avait aucun problème ? Avec des patients, notamment… » Barrows contourna lentement le bureau, faisant glisser sa paume sur le bois foncé. « Et bien, lorsque j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à cette histoire. » Gibbs haussa un sourcil. « Cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela vaut vraiment la peine d'en parler. C'était il y a plus de trois mois, et…

- Si vous vouliez bien nous laisser en juger, coupa sèchement Ziva.

« Todd a reçu des menaces…

- De quel genre ?

- ça a commencé par un téléphone dans sa voiture. » Les deux agents échangèrent un regard surpris. « Il a reçu des menaces téléphoniques dans sa voiture ? Tenta d'éclaircir la jeune femme. Si c'était encore une de ces expressions américaines à la gomme de noix…Barrows secoua la tête. « Non. Quelqu'un a lancé un téléphone sur sa voiture.

- Pardon ?

- Dans les vitres. » Gibbs réprima un sourire. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir tout vu, ce boulot lui réservait une nouvelle surprise. Sans se départir de son air sérieux, il griffonna quelques mots sur son calepin et releva la tête, tranquillement. « Quel genre de téléphone ? » Le médecin le regarda comme si l'agent se moquait de lui, mais celui-ci restait imperturbable. Le regard de la jeune femme naviguait de l'un à l'autre, un peu perdue, mais son collègue, lui, paraissait trouver toute cette histoire parfaitement normale.

« Euh…un de ces très vieux téléphones à cadran tournant, vous savez… Tout en bakélite. » Il eut un sourire ému. « Oui, je m'en souviens bien, nous avions le même à la maison lorsque j'étais petit… Le…S63, je crois. » Gibbs acquiesça tandis que sa jeune collègue cherchait désespérément de quoi ils pouvaient parler. « La couleur ?

- Gris.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ?

- Il a dû le laisser à la police lorsqu'il a porté plainte, je suppose. » Le marine lança un regard vers Ziva, qui hocha la tête. « Ok, je m'en occupe tout de suite. » Et elle sortit, le portable déjà à l'oreille.

« Et quoi d'autre ? » Barrows fronça les sourcils. « Oui, vous avez dit : ça a **'commencé'** par le téléphone… J'en déduis donc que cela ne s'est pas arrêté là.

- Non, en effet. Il y a eu les lettres anonymes.

- Des menaces ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'elles semblaient sérieuses ? » Barrows resta pensif quelques secondes puis secoua la tête. « Vous savez, les menaces, on en a tous reçu au moins une fois dans sa carrière…De la part de la famille de patients pour qui on n'a, malheureusement, rien pu faire. Seulement, en général, ça se résume à une grosse engueulade publique, un coup de poing dans les cas les plus extrêmes et, au bout du compte, des excuses. Ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est juste la douleur qui parle.

- Pas cette fois ?

- Au début, si. Mais ça a duré pendant presque un mois et demi…Et puis, du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Vraiment étrange, non ? » Gibbs esquissa ce qui pouvait passer pour un signe d'assentiment. « La police avait-elle des pistes ? Ont-ils arrêté quelqu'un ?

- Pas à ma connaissance… Mais, comme je le disais, Todd n'était pas du genre expansif. »

Après avoir remercié le Dr Barrows et l'avoir assuré que, bien sûr, on le tiendrait au courant des évolutions de l'enquête, Gibbs rejoignit Ziva. La jeune femme l'attendait dans le hall, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches et le regard rivé sur une famille qui patientait en silence. La lumière extérieure inondait le hall, et éclaira son visage créant une sorte de halo presque surnaturel. Gibbs remarqua soudain les cernes sous les yeux, ainsi que le pli qui barrait le front de sa collaboratrice. Devinant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas d'être prise par surprise, il alourdit son pas plus que nécessaire. Ziva releva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

« La police avait conservé le téléphone, les lettres… Ils nous envoient tout ça dans l'heure.

- Bien. Allons-y. »

« Il ne doit pas être tout jeune, notre corbeau. » Commenta Tony en soupesant le téléphone. Celui-ci paraissait avoir été arraché du mur avec violence. Colère, même. Les fils de cuivre dépassaient tristement de leur gaine plastique et le cadran ne tournait plus, légèrement faussé par le choc sans doute. Mais, si l'on oubliait la peinture écaillée, l'appareil avait plutôt bien résisté à la collision avec les vitres de la berline de Gelfand. « Pour avoir une antiquité pareille, poursuivit le garçon. Ça doit être encore un des ces vieux complètement dépassés et réfractaires aux nouvelles technologies. Je veux dire, qui irait s'encombrer d'un truc lourd et moche qui n'a même pas de répondeur alors qu'aujourd'hui tu peux avoir des appareils plus modernes pour rien ?

- Moi, DiNozzo. » Déclara tranquillement Gibbs, en entrant dans le labo, son offrande de Caf-Pow à la main. Ignorant son agent qui commençait à bafouiller des excuses, il se pencha vers Abby. « Alors, qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai lancé une recherche avec le numéro de série, si tant est qu'il soit répertorié quelque part. Ce modèle est revenu à la mode, et il y en a plein les magasins aujourd'hui. Mais celui de notre corbeau m'a l'air authentique…

- Les lettres anonymes ? » La scientifique lui montra une des lettres, soigneusement enveloppée dans un sachet de preuves. «Papier à lettres blanc. Lettres découpées dans le journal….

- D'après la police de caractère, la taille, ce doit être le Washington Post, intervint McGee en relevant le nez de son écran. « Des empreintes ?

- Non. Il a dû utiliser des gants. Encore une fois, on n'est pas beaucoup avancés, hein ?

- Peut-être que si. » La voix de Ziva résonna dans le labo, victorieuse. « Je viens de passer deux heures à consulter le registre des décès à Bethesda, daté d'il y a trois mois. Et Gelfand a perdu deux patients, en mai. Dont un la nuit du 2 au 3 mai 2008.

- Eh ! Mais c'est le jour où il a reçu le téléphone dans sa voiture.

- Exactement. Le 2 mai, dans la soirée, un patient est mort sur sa table d'opération. Et deux heures plus tard, un téléphone pulvérisait sa voiture. C'est peut-être une coïncidence mais…

- On ne croit pas aux coïncidences, poursuivit Gibbs. Son nom.

- Commandant Larry Finkel. » Immédiatement, les doigts de McGee voltigèrent au-dessus du clavier, si vite qu'on ne les voyait pas effleurer les touches, et la carte d'identité de Finkel apparut à l'écran. « Larry Finkel. Commandant. Né en 1933. Entre dans la marine en 1942, à l'âge de 19 ans. Retraité en 1998, il vivait dans Woodley Park avec son épouse, Margaret. Ils ont deux enfants. Dans la nuit du 2 mai, il est admis à Bethesda pour une crise cardiaque. Il meurt quelques heures après son admission.

- Erreur médicale ?

- Pas d'après ce dossier, toujours. » Gibbs considéra un instant cet homme aux cheveux blancs, et aux yeux étonnamment noirs. Le nombre de médailles sur l'uniforme. Machinalement, il sentit ses doigts se contracter comme pour esquisser un salut militaire puis se retint : il n'avait aucune raison de saluer une photo. Surtout, si elle appartenait à un homme décédé depuis plusieurs mois. Seulement, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître Finkel pour deviner que c'était quelqu'un qui imposait le respect. Quelqu'un à qui on était fier de montrer sa déférence. « DiNozzo, cet homme était-il suffisamment vieux pour posséder un téléphone de ce genre ?

- Ah. Euh…

- Ramenez-moi sa veuve. En douceur. »


	7. La colère est mauvaise conseillère

_Je ne le dirais jamais assez : merci, Alinore ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La colère est mauvaise conseillère**

_En colère ? Elle n'est pas en colère, elle est une colère. C'est une colère sur deux pieds._

_ Comme une image_

« Madame Finkel. » Gibbs tira galamment la chaise, et aida la femme à s'asseoir. Margaret Finkel était une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, et aux yeux gris clairs luisant de malice retenue. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais avait une silhouette menue et le pas rapide. En réalité, seul son visage parcheminé trahissait son âge. Margaret faisait partie de ces gens qui, lorsqu'on les voyait, faisait penser : 'j'aimerais être comme elle, à son âge'. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ; et allait résolument sur ses 76 ans, sans se départir de son air espiègle et sans se courber. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi Larry Finkel était tombé amoureux de cette femme… « Je suis l'agent Gibbs, se présenta-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, jeune homme, appelez-moi Margaret. » L'agent réprima un sourire : il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé jeune homme, et pour cause… « Très bien, Margaret. Je suppose que vous aimeriez savoir pour quelle raison nous vous avons fait venir ici.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je viens d'être escortée par deux charmants enfants » Les deux 'enfants' grimacèrent de l'autre côté de la vitre, à la fois vexés et touchés. « Qui m'ont fait la conversation pendant tout le trajet. Cette jeune femme est vraiment…très énergique, elle conduit avec beaucoup de vigueur.

- L'officier David est quelqu'un d'assez impulsif.

- C'était très amusant. » Les yeux gris pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à la descente d'un manège. « Maintenant je me trouve dans une pièce d'interrogatoire avec un séduisant marine. C'est beaucoup plus d'animation en une heure que je n'en ai eu au cours des trois derniers mois. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

- …

- Qui plus est, je devine que je ne vais pas aimer la suite de notre entretien.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qu'on dérange pour des broutilles, je me trompe ? » Il s'amusa de sa perspicacité. « Non, c'est vrai. »

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Tony exhala un soupir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Pourquoi Gibbs continue-t-il cet entretien ? C'est clair qu'elle n'a pas pu tuer Gelfand. Je veux dire…même si elle avait pris des cours de taekwondo ces 40 dernières années, elle n'aurait pas fait le poids contre lui.

- Elle a peut-être un complice.

- Cela m'étonnerait.

- Ecoute, si Gibbs juge qu'il faut l'interroger, il y a sûrement une raison. Tu l'as déjà vu faire des choses inutiles ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus. Alors maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire…je voudrais comprendre. »

« Est-ce que vous connaissez le Dr Gelfand ? » Le visage de Margaret se ferma, et elle pinça les lèvres. « Oh, lui… » Cracha-t-elle, méprisante. « Oui, malheureusement.

- Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier.

- Il a tué mon mari, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui envoyer des fleurs… Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cet individu ? Est-ce qu'il a porté plainte contre moi ?

- Aurait-il des raisons de le faire ?

- Est-ce que vous répondez toujours aux questions par d'autres ?

- Je fais ça ? » Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de la veuve, et elle cligna des yeux lentement, comme une reddition. « Très bien, jeune insolent. Je le reconnais : vous êtes très fort… » Gibbs accueillit le compliment d'un sourire. « Mais vous pourrez dire à ce sinistre incompétent que je ne vais pas me laisser accuser sans riposter…

- Ça, je veux bien le croire.

- Je devrais peut-être voir un avocat, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous pourriez m'en trouver un bon ?

- Je pense que vous n'en avez pas besoin, Margaret. Le Dr Gelfand ne vous accuse de rien. » Elle parut perplexe, soudain. « Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas…

- Il a été tué. » Gibbs prononça ces mots avec douceur, sans la lâcher des yeux. Il la laissa lui prendre la main. « Mon dieu. Ce n'est pas possible…

- Je crains que si.

- Il était si jeune. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas une idée sur la question…

- Moi ? » Margaret parut offusquée et porta une main à sa poitrine, outrée. « Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'aurais… » Dignement, la vieille dame ramassa son sac à main et se releva avec une rapidité étonnante. « Je m'en vais, jeune homme. Je ne me laisserai pas insulter de la sorte… »

« Le téléphone…c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Les lettres anonymes, aussi. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mme Finkel se figea, la main sur la poignée. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Vous lui en vouliez. Vous le détestiez de tout ce qui arrivait, parce que tout était entièrement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Ces médecins…c'est toujours la même rengaine. Ils disent avoir tout essayé, et qu'ils sont désolés. Mais la vérité c'est qu'ils s'en fichent. Ils vont oublier, passer à autre chose, rentrer chez eux retrouver leurs femmes, leurs enfants… Mais la vôtre, de douleur, elle ne partira pas si facilement. Vous vous réveillez chaque matin dans un lit vide, et ça fait tellement mal que vous en avez le souffle coupé. » Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix égale, presque monocorde, le regard rivé sur les doigts de Mme Finkel. Celle-ci serrait si fort la poignée que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Lentement, il la vit relâcher la pression et son bras retomba le long de sa cuisse, dans un 'flop'. « Il m'avait juré que tout irait bien. Il m'avait dit…que c'était bénin, qu'il allait l'opérer et que tout irait bien. Il m'avait convaincue de rentrer à la maison, de revenir le lendemain lorsque Larry serait réveillé. Il m'avait fait une promesse et il ne l'avait pas tenue. Je voulais qu'il n'oublie pas…

- …

- Il devait se souvenir de mon Larry, toute sa vie. Comme moi je me souviendrais de ce médecin qui m'avait annoncé la mort de mon mari. Les lettres étaient juste un rappel pour lui dire : 'Vous pouvez continuer de faire comme si de rien était mais vous n'oublierez jamais.'

- …

- C'était ridicule, je le sais. Mais, vous savez, mon garçon…ce n'est jamais une seule personne qui meurt. Lorsque quelqu'un disparaît, tous ceux qui l'aimaient partent un peu, eux aussi. » Elle s'interrompit pour mieux le regarder, en le scannant de son regard étincelant. « Quelque chose me dit que vous savez. » Souffla-t-elle, pour elle-même. Juste avant de reprendre à voix haute. « Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… » Elle planta son regard gris dans les yeux du marine. « Mais jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal, jamais !

- Et le téléphone ? » Une étincelle de malice éclaira son visage. « Oh ça ! Je… Ils m'ont appelé pour me dire que mon Larry n'avait pas survécu à l'opération. Qu'il y avait eu une 'complication'. J'étais tellement en colère…j'ai arraché le téléphone du mur et je suis allée le lancer dans sa voiture. C'était idiot mais, dans un certain sens, ça m'a fait du bien. » Gibbs sourit avec indulgence. « Ce n'était pas idiot.

- Je ne voulais blesser personne, vous savez.

- Je sais.

- Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir, honnêtement…Je me disais que quelqu'un allait venir m'arrêter, mais les semaines ont passé…et rien. J'étais seule, je m'ennuyais. Alors j'ai commencé à écrire ces lettres. C'était assez amusant, au fond et puis…je me sentais mieux. J'avais la sensation de venger mon mari.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

- Je suis femme de militaire, jeune homme. J'ai l'habitude des séparations. Et des attentes. Mais chaque fois que l'on sonnait à la porte, je croyais que c'était Larry qui revenait. Ça allait me rendre folle. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête…qu'harceler ce médecin ne me rendrait pas mon époux. Je ne regrette absolument rien, mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution à mon chagrin. Voilà, c'est tout. J'aimerais vraiment rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de me faire raccompagner ?

- Bien sûr. Dans une minute. Je voudrais vous poser une dernière question.

- …

- L'avez-vous suivi ?

- Pardon ? » Margaret se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, stupéfaite. Ou du moins, tentant de le paraître. « Et bien, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi. Je l'aurais suivi sans cesse, je ne serais pas resté dans cette maison où chaque meuble me rappellerait que j'étais seul, désormais. Je l'aurai suivi en attendant…je ne sais pas. Une solution à mon chagrin, peut-être. » Conclut-il, reprenant la formule de la vieille dame. Le silence qu'il récolta était éloquent. « Je ne vous cherche pas d'ennuis, Margaret. Je me demandais simplement si pendant vos filatures vous aviez pu noter quelque chose de bizarre, ou quelqu'un qui semblait le suivre également.

- Vous voulez dire…quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

- Oui. » Elle plissa les yeux, et son front se rida comme la surface d'un lac en plein vent. « Je ne crois pas. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, à dire vrai. Il allait travailler, rentrait chez lui et ne sortait que pour aller dans une jardinerie au coin de la 21st NW et de la 22st NW.

- Je vous remercie, Margaret. » Gibbs l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie. « Un agent va vous ramener chez vous.

- Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. » Elle le considéra un instant de son regard perçant. « Faites attention à ne pas laisser le chagrin vous dévorer, vous non plus. Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible. Vous avez encore du temps devant vous pour être heureux…mais ne le gaspillez pas à vous envoyer des lettres anonymes. » Puis, avec un dernier sourire plein de malice, elle fit volte-face. Il la regarda rejoindre l'ascenseur, suivie de près par Ziva et sourit, attendri. Il était certain que le Commandant Finkel devait bien s'amuser, là où il était. Et qu'il était très fier de son épouse.

« Jethro ! » La voix de Jenny le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec elle. Dangereusement proches, à dire vrai. Quelques secondes leurs regards s'accrochèrent, tissant entre eux un fil ténu et invisible. Et, le temps d'un sourire, le courant parut revenir entre eux. Puis elle recula légèrement et le fil se brisa net. « Directeur.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez arrêté un suspect.

- Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux bruits de couloirs, Jen.

- Je sais. La règle n° 3, ne jamais croire ce que l'on vous dit, toujours vérifier et c'est ce que je venais faire. Avez-vous un suspect oui ou non, agent Gibbs ? » Elle avait repris son ton de directrice, dur et sec. « Avions, Madame. Je l'ai relâché. Et, avant que vous ne criiez au scandale, Mme Finkel n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Très bien. Alors où en sommes nous ? » Il arqua un sourcil, demi-amusé. « Nous ?

- Jethro, ne commence pas, je t'en prie. La journée a été suffisamment difficile.

- Il n'est même pas midi. Et pour le moment, nous avançons prudemment.

- Vous n'avez rien.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Jenny eut un sourire entendu. « Jethro. Tu n'avances jamais prudemment… si tu n'as pas encore foncé tête baissée sur une piste, c'est que tu-n'as-rien. » Articula-t-elle exagérément. A nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Vous avez consulté ses agendas ? Parce que Todd- le Dr Gelfand- était extrêmement bien organisé. » Gibbs la considéra avec malice. « Ça te manque, avoue-le.

- Jamais de la vie. Je disais simplement ça pour aider.

- Ça te manque, répéta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la réplique. Je peux comprendre, Jen. Tu étais douée, et tu adorais ça. L'adrénaline. Les énigmes. » Le visage de sa supérieure se ferma brutalement, elle recomposa son masque de directeur et soupira. « Très bien, agent Gibbs. Tenez-moi au courant dès que vous avez du nouveau. » Et elle s'éloigna dans un claquement de talons hauts.


	8. Le langage des fleurs

Un peu plus de Jen/Gibbs… ici

_Merci fidèle lectrice ! Un peu plus de Jen/Gibbs… ici. Et un léger cliffangher ! A très vite… _

**Chapitre 8 : Le langage des fleurs**

_Quand__ tout __est__ fichu, __il__y__a__ encore __le__ courage_

_Daniel Pennac_

Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire ça, chaque fois ? Jenny passa devant son assistante sans même un regard et claqua la porte derrière elle. Quel plaisir retirait-il à lui rappeler sans cesse quel agent elle avait été et ce qu'elle était devenue ?

Le visage de son amant flotta quelques secondes dans les airs, elle pouvait distinguer les yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec tendresse, complicité. Amour, parfois. De l'amour, il n'y en avait plus aujourd'hui. Gibbs avait perdu cet air bienveillant, et son regard…son regard n'exprimait plus que de la déception. Elle l'avait surpris une fois, à Paris. Et elle avait eu envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre, définitivement. Jenny rit doucement. C'était elle, le directeur, mais elle avait toujours peur des réactions de ses agents. De celui-là, surtout. Désormais, le tandem Gibbs-Shepard faisait partie des grandes légendes du NCIS. Celles que l'on racontait aux bleus à leur arrivée… Cette histoire qui faisait rêver les jeunes recrues devait leur montrer que tout était possible, qu'en travaillant dur on pouvait arriver, loin, très loin.

Mais il y avait tout ce qu'on taisait, le revers de la médaille. La légende ne racontait ni les sacrifices, ni les coups durs. On ne leur dirait pas qu'il valait mieux faire une croix sur sa vie amoureuse, tout de suite. Que les voyages dont ils rêvaient ne leur montreraient pas la beauté du monde, mais que le mal est universel. Et que les missions pour lesquelles chaque recrue était prête à se damner allaient, de fait, leur voler un morceau de leurs âmes. Leur laisser des cicatrices aussi bien physiques que morales. Personne n'était assez fort pour côtoyer la mort d'aussi près, sans dommage. Les meilleurs sauraient en tirer profit, se redresser et repartir. Les autres… ils seraient détruits.

Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'un journaliste la questionnait sur son passé d'agent, Jenny répondait que cela avait été une expérience enrichissante et très forte. Mais qu'elle ne regrettait rien, mentait-elle avec aplomb. Qu'elle était heureuse tout en haut de la pyramide. Pas un seul n'avait mis sa parole en doute, ou remarqué le tic de son œil droit. Après tout elle était la première femme à la tête d'une agence fédérale armée, que pourrait-elle regretter ? Les planques interminables dans des voitures glaciales ? Les coups ? Les nuits d'insomnies ? Ils ne savaient pas. C'était comme si un alcoolique était forcé de travailler dans un bar. Tous les jours, elle signait des ordres de mission à travers toute l'Europe tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais ce bureau. Gibbs, lui, comprenait que le travail de terrain était une drogue et qu'on ne passait pas à autre chose aussi simplement que cela… Et il prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler, jour après jour.

Aujourd'hui, on disait d'elle et Jethro que l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Mais c'était faux. Elle resterait toujours son élève, il serait toujours son référent. Son point de repère. Et la déception dans ses yeux…c'était la pire des punitions pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre.

Encore furieuse contre lui, ou bien elle-même, c'était difficile à savoir, Jenny ne remarqua d'abord pas le vase posé à l'extrémité de son bureau. Puis fronça les sourcils. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se massa lentement les paupières : ce vase n'était pas là lorsqu'elle était sortie, il y avait moins d'un quart d'heure. C'était un superbe bouquet d'orchidées. Des phaenelopsis. La majorité était d'un rose tirant sur le violet, tandis qu'au centre de l'imposante composition surgissait une fleur d'une blancheur virginale qui se balançait lentement au bout de son immense tige. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut soudain l'échine, et un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac.

« Cynthia ! » Appela-t-elle. Comme par enchantement, la jeune femme apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle semblait sur la défensive soudain, et la directrice comprit que sa colère n'était pas aussi intérieure qu'elle ne le pensait. Tentant de composer une voix calme, elle pointa du doigt le bouquet. « Est-ce vous qui avez mis ce bouquet ici ?

- Oui, Madame. Quelqu'un a déposé ces fleurs pour vous lorsque vous étiez sortie.

- Qui ? Qui les apportées ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Elles viennent forcément de quelque part ! » Cynthia sursauta, apeurée. « Je…je ne sais pas, Madame. Je n'ai vu personne, je vous le jure. La sécurité a appelé en disant qu'il y avait un paquet urgent pour vous. Je suis descendue les chercher mais le livreur était déjà parti. » L'angoisse sourde que Jenny avait ressentie en découvrant les fleurs grimpa d'un cran. C'était complètement irrationnel mais ce fichu bouquet lui flanquait la chair de poule…

« Il n'y a pas de carte ? » Osa timidement son assistante. Une carte, bien sûr ! Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Fébrilement, elle écarta les fleurs et une petite enveloppe s'envola doucement, allant terminer sa course sur ses genoux. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta. Une sorte de pressentiment. Sous l'œil effaré de Cynthia, la directrice attrapa un mouchoir en papier et saisit précautionneusement le carton blanc. Avec des gestes précis, elle ouvrit la missive et extirpa une petite carte à rayures mauves et blanches. Le cœur battant plus que de coutume, Jen déplia le bristol et…

Cynthia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'assurant qu'elle voyait bien ce qu'elle croyait voir. Le directeur était en train d'examiner cette fichue carte comme s'il s'était agi d'une lettre de menaces d'Al Qu'Aïda…Quelques secondes, elle songea à demander un éclaircissement et puis secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas savoir, sa santé mentale était déjà fortement compromise. Remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir à venir travailler le lendemain, la jeune assistante allait replier stratégiquement vers son bureau lorsqu'elle vit sa supérieure pâlir, et lâcher la carte brusquement. Elle paraissait avoir vu un fantôme. « Directeur ?

- Appelez l'agent Gibbs » Ordonna la rouquine, d'une voix blanche. « Tout de suite. »

Gibbs franchit le seuil du bureau, en pleine confusion. Il n'avait pas très bien compris le message de Cynthia. Sauf la partie disant que Jen désirait le voir dès que possible. Formulation polie de 'elle vous ordonne de monter immédiatement'. Peut-être venait-elle de se rappeler un détail important ?

« Directeur. Vous souhaitiez me voir. »

Jen était assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur un bouquet de fleurs violettes. Il n'était pas suffisamment calé en horticulture pour les identifier, mais elles semblaient assez peu communes. Probablement rares et chères. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans ce bureau… Perplexe, il repoussa doucement la porte derrière lui et vint se planter face à elle. « Jenny ?

- Je viens de recevoir ces orchidées. » Ainsi les fleurs étaient des orchidées, passionnant. Gibbs eut un demi-sourire. « Tu essaies de me rendre jaloux ? » Mais elle ne rit pas, au contraire. « Il y avait ceci avec. » Du bout des doigts, elle lui tendait un rectangle d'une dizaine de centimètres de long, soigneusement enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Le marine fouilla ses poches à la recherche de gants en latex, les enfila et attrapa l'objet du délit.

A première vue, on ne remarquait rien d'anormal. C'était simplement une de ces cartes comme on en trouvait dans tous les bouquets… Gibbs l'ouvrit et déchiffra le message à l'intérieur. « _Avez-vous apprécié ma petite surprise, Jennifer_ ? » Cela avait été écrit à la main, en lettres noires et soigneusement calligraphiées. Il retourna la carte pour lire ce qui avait été inscrit sur le verso. « _Vous n'allez pas tarder à découvrir la prochaine …patience, ma chérie_. » L'agent grimaça inconsciemment en lisant le 'ma chérie', il ressentait quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un pincement de jalousie. Jen l'avait toujours empêché de l'appeler 'ma chérie', encore moins Jennifer, et l'idée qu'elle ait pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire… Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle ne paraissait ni réjouie, ou flattée. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle était...effrayée ?

« Qui a envoyé ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il les a déposées à la sécurité.

- C'est sans doute un admirateur… » Gibbs fit claquer ses gants et les enfouit profondément dans sa poche. Il se fichait pas mal que quelqu'un envoie des fleurs à Jenny, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Comme un meurtrier toujours en liberté, et une absence évidente d'indices. Si un anonyme s'amusait à lui offrir des fleurs, grand bien lui en fasse. Il allait sortir lorsque la voix tremblante de son ex-coéquipière le retint. « Jethro. Todd m'envoyait des orchidées régulièrement…jusqu'à ce qu'on rompe. » Gibbs fit volte-face, surpris. « Cela ne peut pas être lui, cette fois

- Je sais. » Elle paraissait au bord des larmes. « Je le sais… C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait monter.

- Tu penses que c'est le meurtrier ?

- Il y a deux jours…j'en ai reçu un autre.

- Des orchidées ? » Pinçant les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une mince fente, elle acquiesça. « Il y avait une carte ?

- Oui. Mais je l'ai jetée…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

- _'A très vite'. » _Le marine arqua un sourcil. « Et cela ne t'a pas paru étrange ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais il n'y avait pas de nom, ni rien… je me suis dit que c'était une mauvaise blague. Je reçois parfois des courriers de ce genre, je ne peux pas ouvrir une enquête chaque fois. » Elle se détourna pudiquement vers la vitre pour masquer son trouble. « Si j'avais fait attention, peut-être que…

- Jen. Non. » Gibbs fit pivoter le fauteuil pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable. S'il y a un lien avec la mort de Gelfand...

- Si ? » La jeune femme eut un rire étrange. « Ne jamais croire aux coïncidences, ce n'est pas une de tes règles ?

- Mais je crois à la malchance.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas très bien la différence ! Il y a deux jours, je reçois un bouquet d'orchidées et Todd se fait assassiner. Ensuite, je reçois encore un de ces satanés bouquets… et il m'annonce qu'on va avoir une autre 'surprise' ! » Sa voix grimpa d'une octave comme chaque fois qu'elle était stressée. « Je…

- Jenny. Stop, tu ne nous aides pas comme ça.

- Il va y avoir un nouveau meurtre, Jethro ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Il faut…on doit faire quelque chose !

- On va faire quelque chose. Mais il faut que tu te calmes. » Gibbs la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'encourageant du regard. Peu à peu, la respiration redevint régulière et Jen reprit contenance. En moins d'une minute, la femme apeurée avait de nouveau laissé place à la directrice digne et maîtresse de ses nerfs. Il sourit. « Très bien. On peut y aller maintenant.

- Et où va-t-on ? »


	9. Les fleurs du mal

_Merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit -ou long- mot pour transmettre leurs premières impressions ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire et une joie de publier pour des lecteurs si attentifs !_

_Autant vous le dire, ce chapitre n'est sans doute pas le plus digeste mais il est nécessaire... En esperant ne pas vous abrutir d'info, je vous promets de poster un second chapitre dès demain. POur me faire pardonner.  
_

**Chapitre 9: Les fleurs du mal**

_La plus belle des ruses du diable est de vous persuader qu'il n'existe pas._

_Baudelaire_

«Montrez-moi cette carte encore une fois, s'il vous plaît.» Ducky réajusta ses lunettes et relut le message pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois en moins d'une heure.

Ziva réprima un soupir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un 'plus vite, Ducky. La prochaine victime est sans doute déjà morte'. La dernière fois, elle avait ramassé une claque derrière la tête et son crâne résonnait encore.Un de ces jours, elle finirait par avoir une commotion cérébrale avec ces bêtises. Pour tromper son ennui, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony qui avait, apparemment, entrepris de bâtir une tour Eiffel miniature avec des bâtonnets de prélèvements. Elle était forcée d'avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal… Mais ce qui l'intéressait c'était plutôt le moment où Gibbs allait perdre son flegme légendaire et pulvériser l'œuvre d'un revers de main. La destruction avait toujours exercé une certaine fascination sur elle, et encore plus ces derniers jours.

De l'autre côté, le directeur arpentait la salle d'autopsie de long en large, manquant à chaque allée et venue de renverser le chariot d'instruments. Elle était si nerveuse que cela en devenait contagieux. Mr Palmer avait saisi la première occasion pour filer, et les mains de Tony commençaient à trembler d'énervement. Jenny passa une nouvelle fois entre le bureau de Ducky et la table d'autopsie où se trouvait Gelfand et, comme à chaque fois, détourna les yeux, accélérant sensiblement le pas. Mais cette fois-ci Gibbs la rattrapa par le poignet et la fit asseoir. Comme elle allait se relever, il posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur les épaules fines et appuya doucement, l'empêchant de bouger. La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Ducky reprit la parole.

«De quelle couleur était le premier bouquet?

- Jaune. Uniquement jaune. Est-ce que c'est important?

- C'est possible.» Le légiste consulta un ouvrage, le reposa, en saisit un autre et… Gibbs le foudroya du regard. «Duck. Nous n'avons pas la journée.

- Je sais, mon cher. Je le sais bien seulement…je ne suis pas profiler. Mes connaissances se limitent à des profils psychologiques de victimes.

- Fais ce que tu peux. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce que nous avons pour le moment.

- Bien.Alors nous allons analyser chaque indice en détail…Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Jethro» Ajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard bleu. «Mais c'est important.

- Bien, alors vas-y. Nous t'écoutons.

- Premièrement, le choix des orchidées est très significatif.

- Significatif?

- Comme vous le savez sans doute, chaque fleur est associée à l'expression d'un sentiment. C'est ce que les fleuristes appellent le 'langage des fleurs'…Il a été très utilisé à l'époque Victorienne, avant d'être popularisé en France à la "Belle Époque".» Gibbs se racla la gorge, et aussitôt le légiste enchaîna. «Les orchidées, donc… Elles symbolisent le raffinement, la ferveur et l'ambition. Cette fleur est utilisée pour séduire la personne aimée. Le message qu'elle veut faire passer est quelque chose comme '_Vous me paraissez merveilleuse et hors d'atteinte'.»_Tony haussa un sourcil intéressé, cherchant de quoi prendre des notes. C'était le genre de petits détails qui pouvaient être utiles face une femme… Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la directrice. Elle était rose de confusion. A moins que cela ne soit dû au fait qu'un cinglé ait, visiblement, jeté son dévolu sur elle… Il s'aperçut que Ducky n'en avait pas encore fini avec ces phaeleno-truc. «La couleur de la fleur joue beaucoup dans la signification qu'on lui donne. Les premières étaient jaunes, c'est bien cela?» Jenny acquiesça. «Le jaune est une couleur très controversée. A la fois positive et négative. D'un point de vue négatif, il symbolise l'inconstance, la jalousie, et la trahison. Dans l'iconographie chrétienne, par exemple, Judas est vêtu de jaune et, en France, on barbouillait de jaune la porte des traîtres, les "_briseurs de grève_" étaient appelés des "_jaunes_"...» Nouveau raclement de gorge impatient. «Oui, je sais, Jethro. Nous sommes pressés par le temps. Le jaune peut aussi signifier un nouvel engagement. Ou un premier amour, la séduction, l'érotisme…Quant à l'orchidée jaune, elle représente la chaleur de l'amour.

- Et les autres?

- Et bien le mauve est, en général, symbole de fusion… c'est l'équilibre entre le bleu et le rouge, mais aussi le symbole des noces mystiques du Seigneur et de l'Eglise. En général, il traduit un besoin d'approbation et une identification très forte à l'être aimée. Quant au blanc…je pense que tout le monde sait qu'on l'associe à la lumière et la pureté. Les Egyptiens enveloppaient les défunts dans un linceul blanc pour montrer que la mort délivre l'âme pure de son enveloppe charnelle périssable. Mais…on peut aussi la lier à la mort. C'est souvent la couleur du deuil pour les enfants et les êtres purs…» Un silence pesant tomba sur la morgue, et pendant un instant l'on n'entendit plus que le tic-tac de l'horloge. Sous ses mains, Gibbs sentait les muscles de Jenny, tendus comme les cordes d'un violon. Et la mine sombre de Ducky ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'effet dramatique à cette prophétie étrange et malsaine.

«Oh, allez! Ce sont juste des fleurs!» Tony rompit le brouillard ouaté qui semblait les entourer. Il avait voulu paraître détaché et détendu, mais le son de sa propre voix sonnait faux. Le directeur ne lui en adressa pas moins un regard soulagé, contrairement à Ducky qui esquissa un sourire triste. «Mon cher Anthony, j'ai bien peur que celui qui les a envoyées ne les considère pas 'simplement' comme des fleurs. Il veut nous faire passer un message…

- Est-ce que ça pourrait être notre assassin?

- C'est fort probable, en réalité. La façon dont il a tué peut paraître très désorganisée à première vue, et il semble avoir agi sous le coup de la colère. Pourtant, il a pris soin de couper les ongles de sa victime et de ne laisser aucune trace. Nous avons affaire à un tueur à la fois impulsif et extrêmement méthodique.

- Ca semble plutôt contradictoire, non?» Le légiste saisit la petite carte et réexamina l'écriture. «En fait, pas tellement. Notre assassin prépare son plan depuis très longtemps, il a soigneusement élaboré chaque détail. Mais dès qu'il se retrouve en face de l'objet de sa haine, il a une sorte d'épisode psychotique…il perd le contrôle. Lorsqu'enfin tout est fini, il redevient lui-même. Froid et calculateur. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais lorsqu'on regarde cette écriture… A première vue, elle paraît régulière. Mais le débit est saccadé, il y a des perturbations dans la liaison des lettres, des bâtonnets, atrophiés, peu assurés…Cela semble être le même homme. Ou au moins, le même genre d'individu.» Chacun parut méditer les paroles, fixant les orchidées qui se balançaient lentement au bout de leur hampe. Brutalement, elles parurent agressives. Presque maudites…

«Très bien. Merci, Duck.» Gibbs se redressa, faisant signe à tout le monde de sortir. Un par un, ils quittèrent la salle aseptisée, silencieux. Au moment où il allait en faire autant Gibbs entendit la voix de son ami le rappeler. «Jethro!

- Oui?

- Veille sur elle.

- Elle? Tu veux dire le directeur?

- Oui. Il faut…fais attention à elle, c'est tout.» Le marine jeta un œil vers l'ascenseur, s'assurant que tous étaient déjà remontés, et il revint vers son ami. «Dr Mallard. Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire?

- A toi, rien.» Répondit le vieil homme, très vite. Gibbs haussa les sourcils. «Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment qu'il me manque un élément?» Le légiste se détourna sagement, fuyant le regard bleu qui le mettait au supplice. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Jethro. Il avait horreur de dissimuler des choses, seulement… «Duck.

- Il se peut… il se peut que cet homme soit très dangereux, Jethro. Et pas seulement pour elle. – Mais de quoi parles-tu?

- Je ne veux pas en dire plus pour le moment, pas avant d'avoir consulté un confrère mais il faut que nous soyons prudents. Tous autant que nous sommes.

- Qu'entends-tu par 'nous'?

- Toi. Moi. Tony. Ziva. McGee. Abby. Tous ceux qui entourent le directeur.» Les poings du marine se serrèrent convulsivement pendant une seconde. «Je ne veux pas créer de panique inutile, pas avant d'être sûr de moi...

- Sûr à propos de quoi?» Il eut un sourire affecté. «Jethro, si je te le dis, elle sera au courant.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas garder un secret?

- Oh, bien sûr que non! Je crois seulement qu'elle est capable de te tirer les vers du nez…ce ne serait pas la première fois.» Redevenant sérieux. «Je ne veux pas l'affoler pour rien, d'accord?» Gibbs faillit répliquer que Jen ne se laissait pas affoler si facilement que cela, mais un flashback de sa réaction dans le bureau lui revint. Peut-être n'était-ce pas tout à fait vrai. L'ancienne Jenny ne se laissait pas impressionner. Elle avait confiance en elle, et en lui. La nouvelle Jenny était plus…prudente. Méfiante envers tout le monde. Même lui. Surtout lui. «Très bien. Dès que tu pourras parler librement…

- Tu sais que tu seras le premier au courant, Jethro.»

°°000°°

«Que voulait-il?» Gibbs réprima un sourire: le directeur l'avait attendu de pied ferme, comme Ducky l'avait prédit. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle lui bloquait l'accès à l'ascenseur. « Tu empêches tout le monde d'utiliser l'ascenseur.

- Je suis le directeur de cette agence, je fais ce que bon me semble. Qu'est-ce que Ducky t'a raconté?

- Rien.

- Jethro.

- Je t'assure, Jenny.Il a été très énigmatique.» Les yeux verts le jaugèrent pendant un long moment, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait. Son examen terminé, elle s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser passer et les portes se refermèrent dans un chuintement.

«Enigmatique sur quoi?» Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne céderait pas si facilement. « Je ne sais pas, Jen. Je suis un piètre joueur de devinettes.

- Ne te fous pas de moi.» La cabine s'immobilisa et il en sortit rapidement, fuyant le feu nourri de questions qui ne tarderait pas. Se retourna tout de même pour lui lancer un: «Mais dès que je trouve, je te préviendrai…»


	10. Rien ne va plus

_Merci de vos réactions toujours si rapides et enthousiaste...C'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une réponse individuelle cette fois-ci, mais le cœur y est. Sans compter que je commence à être court d'idée pour vous témoigner ma gratitude ! Apparemment vous vous réjouissez toutes -et tous- de voir nos agents préférés touchés au coeur. POur répondre à ta question, Moune, je ne suis pas fleuriste non plus, mais google est mon ami... _

_PS : Un autre clin do'eil ici, Cris. Mais beaucoup plus facile à identifier ! _

**Chapitre 10: Rien ne va plus**

_Les ennuis, c'est comme le papier hygiénique: on en tire un, il en vient dix.  
Woody Allen_

Gibbs rejoignit l'open-space où son équipe continuait d'éplucher les relevés bancaires et l'agenda de Gelfand, sans grand succès vu leurs visages. Alors que ses oreilles tintaient toujours des avertissements de Ducky, le marine se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil et avala une longue gorgée de café. _'Il se peut que cet homme soit très dangereux'. _Oui, mais à quel point? Au point de venir menacer un agent du NCIS sur son lieu de travail? Au point de s'attaquer à lui? _'Il faut que nous soyons prudents. Tous autant que nous sommes.'_ Il ne pourrait pas les protéger tous, pas seul. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas leur parler… C'était un véritable supplice.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, son regard fut soudain attiré par quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, à l'écran. Le plasma qui diffusait en continu les bulletins d'informations venait d'afficher une photo. Gibbs bondit et tapa sur l'écran, dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir monter le son. «Euh…Boss?

- Comment on change le volume sur ce machin?

- Je vais l'éteindre, s'empressa Tony croyant entendre un reproche. Mais son patron le foudroya du regard. «Non! Monte le son!

- Je…Ok.»

«Un corps a été retrouvé près du Whitmore Hôtel, déclarait le journaliste en désignant le somptueux hôtel de luxe qui se dressait majestueusement derrière lui. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agirait du sénateur Robert Sommers. La police se refuse à tout commentaire pour le moment, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant.»

_Flash_

Cynthia et Gibbs sont dans le bureau de Jenny, vérifiant son emploi du temps. La jeune femme fait défiler les rendez-vous, décryptant les colonnes surchargées pour l'agent.

«…9h00, le G.A.O. 10h30: l'A.T.C.C…» Il n'a qu'une vague idée de qui peuvent être tout ces gens, mais en réalité il s'en moque… Le temps presse et il sait déjà avec qui est Jen. La question est où? Et depuis quand?» Il fronce les sourcils, découvrant un acronyme inconnu. « Et après le déjeuner, rendez-vous avec le… B.O.B.?» Cynthia semble réprimer un sourire. «Euh, c'est le sénateur Bob Sommers. C'est un ami.  
- Cela ne dit pas où ils devaient se retrouver.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Elle a laissé la voiture à l'hôtel, le Whitmore Hotel, et prit un café à côté. Vous pensez que Bob est impliqué?» Il secoue la tête. Non, il ne l'est pas…

_Fin du flash_

Il ne l'était pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que le sénateur soit partie prenante d'une histoire dont il n'avait même pas conscience… '_Vous n'allez pas tarder à découvrir la prochaine…patience, ma chérie_.'

«Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre affaire?» S'enquit poliment Ziva, en étudiant la photo du visage souriant de Sommers à l'écran. Gibbs ne répondit pas, sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

°°°OOO°°°

Tobias Fornell s'essuya le front, et jeta un regard anxieux aux journalistes qui rôdaient autour de la scène de crime, comme des vautours. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces gens. Le meurtre d'un sénateur… forcément, la presse allait se régaler pendant des semaines. Des semaines d'enquête 'sensible', des semaines de déclarations à la presse, des semaines à se frotter aux politicards et à cirer des pompes. Tout ça pour, au bout du compte, leur lâcher un nom –effectivement coupable, s'il avait de la chance – et voir tout ce petit monde le réduire en pièces. On allait le presser en haut lieu. Le harceler, jour et nuit, jusqu'à l'arrestation parce que la mort d'un sénateur ne resterait pas impunie. Et, finalement, se retrouver à faire des tonnes de paperasserie… L'agent soupira profondément. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était entré au FBI. Tobias Fornell n'avait pas toujours été cet homme désabusé, il avait eu des idéaux. L'intime conviction qu'il pourrait rendre service à son pays, en arrêtant les 'méchants'. Aujourd'hui, on l'avait relégué dans un petit bureau sans fenêtre, dont il ne sortait quasiment jamais. Sa seule consolation, en réalité, c'était la fierté d'Emily lorsqu'elle racontait à sa classe que son papa travaillait au FBI. Et qu'il avait un pistolet, comme Lucky Luke.

Emily…Ce week-end il devait passer la prendre et l'emmener au bord du lac, dans la cabane de pêche. Fornell rêvait à la fraîcheur qu'il devait faire là-bas, à l'ombre des chênes centenaires. Et à l'eau transparente. Emily adorait sauter du ponton, en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle. Mais avec toute cette affaire… Leurs plans paraissaient fort compromis.

Dans sa poche, le portable se mit soudain à vibrer furieusement. Sûrement, le grand chef, songea-t-il en décrochant sans même prendre le temps de lire l'identifiant. «Fornell.»

«Ici, Gibbs.» La voix amie le réconforta brièvement. «Ah, ah. Jethro, je parie que vous êtes devant votre télé en train de vous réjouir de me voir galérer avec la presse.

- Comment est-il mort?

- Comme tous les politiques, son karma peut-être…

- Fornell. C'est important.» A son ton, il aurait pu le parier. «Je ne suis pas censé discuter de cela avec vous au téléphone, vous le savez.

- Dites-moi simplement s'il a été battu à mort.» L'agent du FBI regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver Gibbs en train de l'observer. «Comment le savez-vous?

- Et il a reçu des coups de couteau?» Il avait un agent infiltré, ou quoi? « Encore une fois, comment le savez-vous?

- Il faut que vous fassiez transférer le corps au NCIS.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais Sommers n'est pas un marine. Et vous détestez les politiques, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Le directeur est en danger.» Tobias laissa passer un silence. A quelques mètres, le légiste faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de la housse contenant le corps de Sommers. «Gibbs. Vous savez que j'apprécie beaucoup Jenny… Si jamais c'est une tentative de manipulation…

- Je ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité de mes agents, Tobias.» Il songea à lui faire remarquer que Jenny Shepard n'était plus son agent depuis un moment, mais il doutait que Gibbs ne comprenne. Pour lui, elle serait toujours un membre de son équipe. De sa famille. Et il ferait tout pour la protéger, au même titre qu'il tuerait quiconque approcherait Abby d'un peu trop près. Fornell se frotta furieusement le front, et fit signe aux légistes de stopper. «On se retrouve au NCIS.» Il raccrocha, soupira avant de héler les agents qui escortaient le corps. «Changement de plan, les gars. On l'emmène au NCIS.»

°°°OOO°°°

«Où est-il?» Passablement énervé, Fornell déboula dans l'open-space comme une tornade, faisant sursauter DiNozzo et Ziva. La hiérarchie allait avoir sa peau cette fois-ci, depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient; il venait tout juste de leur offrir une superbe occasion sur un plateau. Tout cela pour quoi? Pour qui, plutôt? Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Cet homme était diabolique. Il avait une façon absolument imparable de vous empêcher de lui dire 'non': il avait toujours raison.

Tony se reprit rapidement, et se redressa «Bonjour, Agent Fornell.Vous auriez dû mettre de la crème solaire… Vous êtes rouge pivoine. Peut-être est-ce une insolation… ce n'est pas très prudent de rester au soleil sans casquette à votre âge.

- Agent DiNozzo. » La voix de basse se fit menaçante. «Arrêtez de faire le mariole et dites-moi immédiatement où il est, ou bien je vous assure que la prochaine fois qu'on vous tend un piège, je laisse l'agent Sacks vous envoyer directement dans le couloir de la mort sans passer par la case procès!» Le jeune italien déglutit avec difficulté, en songeant à ce mauvais moment qu'il avait passé entre les mains du FBI. Apparemment la chaleur portait tout le monde à ébullition et la planète allait bientôt exploser. Gibbs lui-même était complètement à côté de ses pompes, il avait appelé le FBI _de son plein gré _avant de disparaître dans le bureau de Jenny. Sans prendre la peine de leur expliquer ce qui se passait. «Il est avec le directeur… Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez le bienvenu.» Etant donné qu'on leur avait quasiment claqué la porte au nez, lorsque Ziva et lui avaient tenté de le suivre. Pourquoi dire 'quasiment', d'ailleurs? On leur avait effectivement claqué la porte au nez. Mais Fornell ne sembla pas s'en soucier et grimpa les escaliers menant à l'étage, quatre à quatre.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de lui emboiter le pas. Si le FBI s'en mêlait, il n'était pas question qu'ils restent sur la touche.

°°°OOO°°°

D'elle, il ne voyait plus que son dos depuis dix minutes, depuis le moment où il avait allumé la télévision pour lui apprendre la tragique nouvelle. Elle était d'abord restée de marbre, pâlissant à peine, et puis s'était relevée pour se planter devant le mini-bar. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se servir un verre. Et l'alcool s'était répandu un peu partout sur la tablette de bois. Il y aurait désormais une marque indélébile à cet endroit, songea-t-il. Il aurait fallu essuyer immédiatement. Eponger les débordements. Mais, Gibbs ne bougea pas. Retenant son souffle, il regarda ses épaules qui se soulevaient trop vite, au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Il lui avait laissé tout le temps possible… Maintenant, il fallait se reprendre.

Jenny regardait la flaque ambrée qui s'élargissait sous son verre, distillant l'odeur douceâtre de l'alcool. Elle songea quelques secondes à nettoyer les dégâts, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste. Cynthia s'en occuperait plus tard… Puis elle se souvint que son assistante avait filé au bord de la mer, il y avait moins d'une heure. Et ce fut comme de recevoir un violent uppercut dans l'estomac. Il ne restait plus personne. Todd d'abord, et maintenant Bob.

Le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, perfidement, par petits bouts.

«Fornell ne va pas tarder.» Sous-entendu, il est temps de te reprendre, Jenny. Tête haute, jeune fille, comme disait son père. La directrice essuya furtivement le coin de ses yeux où les larmes menaçaient et releva la tête. «Très bien, je suis prête.»Lâcha-t-elle.

Tobias Fornell passa devant le bureau vide de Cynthia, David et DiNozzo toujours sur les talons. Ignora son portable qui sonnait. Frappa deux coups secs, et, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans le bureau.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, debout côte à côte, immobiles et avec sur le visage ce sourire figé qu'on réserve habituellement aux étrangers. Ils l'attendaient. «Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, nom d'un chien?»


	11. Insaississable cruauté

_J'ai un peu tardé à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais il y a une -excellente- raison : ma bêta-lectrice est partie en vacance avec mes chapitres 14 et suivants dans ses bagages (enfin, pour les bagages, je ne suis pas certaine mais l'idée est là) donc, je serais obligée de faire un pause jusqu'à son retour et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le temps de me corriger... Voilà pourquoi je distille les derniers chapitres avec parcimonie..._

Enfin, voilà toujours le chapitre 11 ! Avec un peu d'Abby, de Fornell et de Jenny...Joyeux mélange qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! 

_GDKate : Merci de tes commentaires qui prouvent combien tu es attachée, non seulement à l'histoire mais aussi à la série ! _

_Mari6s : Je me demandais si les gens auraient oublié ce brave Bob...apparement non. Nous sommes donc entre fan ! _

_Alinore : Again...Merci !_

**Chapitre 11 : Insaisissable cruauté**

_Je choisis mes amis pour leur bonne présentation, mes connaissances pour leur bon caractère et mes ennemis pour leur bonne intelligence. Un homme ne peut être trop soigneux dans le choix de ses ennemis._

_Oscar Wilde_

Lorsque Gibbs eut résumé la situation en quelques phrases claires et concises, et que le silence fut retombé autour de la table, Tobias Fornell poussa un profond soupir. Lissant machinalement sa cravate, il regardait le directeur avec affection. Jenny lui avait toujours rappelé Diane. Celle des premiers temps de leur mariage. Lorsqu'elle était encore la femme charmeuse, et charmante, qui l'avait séduit. Et qu'il avait aimé. Il était certain que Gibbs n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer cette ressemblance frappante. Les deux femmes avaient en commun, outre une abondante chevelure rousse, un côté qui semblait clamer : '_Je suis ce que je suis, et je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez en penser._' La même flamme animait leurs regards, et le même sourire malin éclairait leurs traits. Mais ce soir, Fornell découvrait une autre facette de Jenny Shepard. En retrait, elle les avait écouté débattre sans ouvrir la bouche. En fait, à cet instant précis, elle ressemblait plus à Emily qu'à Diane. Et, là encore, ce détail n'avait sans doute pas échappé à Gibbs qui la couvait de son regard protecteur, celui qu'il réservait en général à Abby.

« Très bien, soupira l'agent du FBI. Je suppose qu'on doit pouvoir arranger ça. Je vais prévenir ma hiérarchie que le cas Sommers semble lié à celui de Gelfand. Et que la Navy veut prendre en charge les deux dossiers pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. » Se tournant vers Jenny. « Vous pourrez faire avaler cette version au SecNav ?

- On s'arrangera. Merci, Tobias. » Il se releva et secoua la tête, en grommelant des jurons inaudibles. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna et lâcha d'un ton bourru. « Soyez prudente, tout de même. Je ne voudrais pas que toute cette histoire me retombe sur le dos. Le NCIS…Il faut toujours que vous compliquiez les choses.

- Cela compensera le nombre de fois où nous avons dû passer derrière vous pour effacer vos erreurs ! » Rétorqua Gibbs, sur le même ton. Il fallait bien sauver les apparences devant les deux jeunes agents, non ? Qu'ils n'aillent pas s'imaginer que le NCIS pactisait avec l'ennemi, ils auraient été tellement déçus ! Et puis, cela faisait partie de la légende, cette guerre inter-service…

« Fornell ! » La voix grave de Gibbs le rattrapa au moment où il allait monter en voiture. « Agent Gibbs. » Machinalement, ils s'assurèrent de n'être à portée de vue de personne avant d'échanger un sourire malicieux. « Joli numéro, là-haut.

- Vous n'étiez pas mal, non plus. » Puis les visages redevinrent graves. « Jethro, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais ça sent mauvais, déclara l'agent du FBI.

- Je sais.

- Bien. Dans ce cas…je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller désamorcer le conflit FBI/presse. On va encore passer pour des idiots, mon patron ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

- Il s'en remettra. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire de tout nous mettre sur le dos, ça le réjouira probablement. » Fornell rit en grimpant en voiture. « C'est certain. » Gibbs ne lâchait pas la portière de la voiture, renâclant visiblement à prononcer les mots qui allaient suivre. Faisant comme s'il avait entendu les remerciements qui brûlaient la langue du marine, Fornell secoua la tête. « Oh, allez. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, dit-il avec légèreté. Je vais finalement pouvoir emmener ma fille au bord du lac.

- Vous vous obstinez toujours à essayer de tirer quelque chose de cette flaque d'eau ?

- Vous vous obstinez bien à monter un bateau dans votre cave. Chacun ses obsessions. » Ils eurent un rire complice. « Allez, salut Jethro. » Cette fois, l'agent lâcha la voiture et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Salut. Embrassez Emily de ma part.

- Je le ferai. » Le moteur ronronna doucement, la clim se mit en marche et Tobias referma la portière. Deux petits coups frappés à la fenêtre, soudain. Gibbs, encore. « Eh…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Faites attention à elle… »

*****

McGee soupira profondément. Et récolta une claque sur le haut de la tête. « Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Tu m'agaces à soupirer tout le temps, rétorqua tranquillement la brunette, en secouant ses couettes. Je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois d'être positif lorsque tu travailles. Sinon, nous n'arriverons jamais à rien. » L'agent grommela des paroles inaudibles. « Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, McGee ? » Mains sur les hanches, Abby le fixait d'un air menaçant. « Euh… Rien. Rien, je m'y remets. »

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le manège reprenait. « Tu marmonnes encore, McGee !

- Désolé. C'est juste que j'en suis au douzième fleuriste et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a le souvenir d'un homme achetant des orchidées. Et toi ? Tu as quelque chose ?

- Et bien, figure-toi que ce n'est pas impossible. Tu vois le pouvoir de la pensée positive ? » Une onde d'espoir parcourut McGee qui se redressa d'un bond, allant se coller contre son amie dans l'espoir de découvrir enfin un indice, une piste qui les guiderait hors de ce labyrinthe infernal. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas tant que tu es aussi grognon, tu vas tout faire rater. » Déclara la jeune femme avec sérieux. « Abby. S'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Abby…Dans deux heures, le FBI va nous apporter les affaires de la seconde victime et si je n'ai rien à lui donner, Gibbs va me forcer à rester ici à tout éplucher. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. » Le regard gris étincela, et la jeune scientifique fronça les sourcils. « Sous- entendrais-tu que rester avec moi est 'mortel' ?

- Non, non… Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que j'adore être avec toi. Je… C'est… » Il bafouillait, rouge de confusion. « Tu fais un boulot passionnant mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je… » Le voyant s'enfoncer lamentablement, Abby éclata de son rire joyeux et lui tapota les joues, affectueusement. « Je te taquine, Timmy. Je te fais marcher, et toi tu cours…C'est trop mignon.

- Ah oui ? » McGee se redressa légèrement requinqué, soudain. « Pour moi, en tout cas.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui tu as trouvé, dans ce cas ?

- Possible. » Il lui fit son regard de cocker. « Bon, tu as gagné. Mais il faut que tu sois positif, alors.

- Je le suis. Complètement. » La brunette lui lança un regard peu convaincu. « Ce n'est pas suffisant. Souris. »Ordonna-t-elle. Un peu récalcitrant, l'agent s'exécuta tout de même. « Mieux que ça. » Nouveau sourire forcé. « Mmm. Non…Toujours pas. Regarde, comme ça ! » Ce disant, la jeune femme lui offrit le plus radieux sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu, le genre qui transfigurait radicalement une personne. Troublé, McGee tenta de l'imiter. « Tu n'es pas assez rayonnant à l'intérieur, Timmy… »

« McGee ? Vous avez les doigts coincés sous votre ordinateur ? » La voix tranquille de Gibbs mit brutalement fin à la séance de sourires. « Oh ! Non, non… Je…

- Nous t'attendions, Gibbs. » Déclara tranquillement Abby, en saisissant son Caf-Pow. Comme s'il était tout à fait normal d'être surpris en pleines contorsions faciales par son supérieur. « On a quelque chose. »

« Tu vois ? Ce sont les caméras qui surveillent le parking de l'hôpital… J'ai visionné les cassettes depuis les trois derniers mois. La qualité est vraiment mauvaise mais comme tu le sais, rien ne m'échappe… Au lycée, on m'avait même surnommée œil de lynx parce que j'étais capable de dire quel…

- Abby !

- Tu ne veux pas connaître mon histoire ? Elle est vraiment super, tu sais. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Abbs…

- Très bien. Je te la raconterai une autre fois, alors. Alors revenons-en à nos cassettes. Bon, ça… » Rapidement, elle zooma sur une berline grise. « C'est la voiture de Gelfand. Elle sort. Et regarde… » Nouveau zoom. Cette fois, on voyait clairement une jeep sombre qui démarrait à son tour. Une grosse jeep Cherokee. 6 juin 2008 – 18h30 indiquait le time-code. Abby fit défiler les images en avance rapide, jusqu'au 15 juin. Même berline. Même jeep. Idem, le 23, le 4 juillet et finalement le 6 juillet, à 5h34. « Tu as pu déchiffrer la plaque d'immatriculation ?

- C'est en cours, ô grand chef ! Dis…pourquoi on enquête sur la mort de ce sénateur ? Ce n'est pas notre juridiction.

- Cadeau du FBI, lâcha-t-il, laconique. Ils vont t'envoyer les vidéos du Whitmore Hotel, vérifie si tu retrouves la même jeep.

- Ok. Mais pourquoi… » Gibbs posa un doigt sur les lèvres maquillées, pour la faire taire. «La plaque, Abby. La plaque.

- Oui. Voilà… 759-411. Modèle Jeep Grand Cherokee appartenant à… Mr Mars. Petit problème, elle a été déclarée volée il y a un mois et demi, environ. » Les épaules du marine s'affaissèrent : cela aurait été trop simple. « Lance un avis de recherche sur cette voiture. » Lança-t-il, sans trop y croire. Si le voleur ne s'était pas encore fait arrêter, il devait avoir un plan. « Beau travail, Abby. » Il l'embrassa gentiment, avant de se tourner vers McGee. « Dès que vous rayonnerez suffisamment de l'intérieur, vous irez voir Mr Mars avec Ziva ! »

******

« Eh, Gibbs ! » Henry, le chef de la sécurité, l'interpella au moment où il passait devant l'entrée pour rejoindre son bureau. « On a reçu un nouveau paquet pour le directeur, mais je n'arrive pas à joindre son assistante ! » Le marine sentit son cœur manquer un battement, soudain. « Tu pourrais lui monter ?

- Quel genre de paquet ?

- Encore des fleurs. »


	12. Passion interdite

**Je vous avais laissé en plein suspens, alors voici le chapitre 12… Avec, je l'espère, quelques questions à vos réponses. Le grand retour de Ducky (et ses interminables explications) ; Tony étant …Tony. Et Gibbs…Vous verrez bien. **

**Mari6s : Merci ! **

**Cris : Pas grave… Peut-être que ton instinct d'enquêteur va te mener sur la bonne piste cette fois. **

**Moune : Merci…J'aime aussi cette étrange amitié qui lie Fornell et Gibbs (ils ont pas mal de choses en commun…à commencer par une ex-femme), et je me suis bien amusée à les décrire tous les deux. Quant au tutoiement, il me semble bien que Henry tutoyait Gibbs mais je peux me tromper…ou bien la version française n'était pas fidèle, ce ne serait pas la première fois ! **

**Alinore : Cette fois encore, Jen va être légèrement en retrait…tout en restant au cœur de la 'fête'. Juste assez pour faire ressortir le côté protecteur de Gibbs ! **

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le milieu de la semaine prochaine, je pense. Probablement jeudi tantôt. Ensuite, il vous faudra attendre le retour de ma bêta-lectrice ! **

**Chapitre 12 : Passion interdite**

_- I had a wonderful time last night. I'd like to see you again. Is that so terrible?  
- No. I just don't think it's possible._

_Liaison Fatale_

Avec un clin d'œil, Henry désigna les fleurs à l'agent. « On dirait que notre directeur a un admirateur plutôt mordu, hein ? » Sans répondre, Gibbs se dirigea vers le bouquet. Elles étaient là, bien serrées dans un paquet de cellophane vert, et posées sur une chaise au niveau des portails de sécurité. Des orchidées mauves et, au centre, une unique fleur blanche. Déjà vu, songea-t-il en sortant ses gants pour prendre la petite carte qui s'y trouvait. « Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas sûr que… » D'un geste, il fit taire Henry. C'était encore la même écriture, le même trait saccadé. _'Nous voilà débarrassés d'eux, Jennifer. Je vais m'occuper de votre protégée, désormais.'_

« Qui a déposé ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais occupé à faire passer les stagiaires, lorsque je me suis retourné les fleurs étaient là. Comme les dernières fois. Pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ?

- Tu n'as vu personne ?

- Non, personne. Mais j'ai tout vérifié, je les ai fait passer sous le détecteur. Je ne les aurais pas montées au directeur si je n'étais pas certain à 100% qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

- Je sais. Quand était-ce ?

- Il y a une dizaine de minutes, pas plus. » Sans trop y croire, l'agent se précipita à l'extérieur espérant trouver quoi ? Ce cinglé qui l'attendrait dans sa grosse jeep ? Evidement, la rue était déserte. Et le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les immeubles blancs. La nuit serait longue…

******

« Je crois que nous avons affaire à un cas particulièrement aigu d'érotomanie » Déclara Ducky en reposant la troisième carte. Apercevant le regard intéressé de Tony, il ajouta. « C'est loin d'être aussi grivois que cela ne paraît, mon cher Anthony. En réalité, l'érotomanie est une maladie construite autour de la conviction délirante que l'on est aimé par une personne. Amour, malheureusement, non partagé.

- Tu veux dire comme Glenn Close dans 'Liaison Fatale' ?

- Exactement. En règle générale, les érotomanes sont des femmes mais il y a aussi une petite minorité d'hommes. Et il semblerait bien qu'on soit en présence d'un de ceux-là… » Jenny écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. « Il y a dehors un homme qui croit être amoureux de moi ?

- Oh non, ma chère. Il ne croit pas, il en est sûr… La personne érotomane est d'abord persuadée que c'est l'autre qui l'aime en secret, mais qu'il –ou elle- n'ose pas, ou ne peut pas, se déclarer. Sur cette illusion première se construisent les trois phases caractéristiques…

- Comme le film ! » S'exclama Tony, ravi comme chaque fois que la réalité rejoignait la fiction. « D'ailleurs, vous saviez que 'Liaison Fatale' était un remake du film de Clint Eastwood 'Un frisson dans la nuit' ? Aouch ! Pardon, Boss. Vas-y, Ducky…

- Il y a d'abord la phase d'espoir qui se fonde sur l'orgueil et la certitude d'être aimé. L'imagination extrêmement fertile du patient lui permet d'interpréter le moindre signe comme confirmant sa thèse. Un clin d'œil, un sourire…L'érotomane cherche à entrer en contact avec son "objet", persuadé que c'est lui qui le souhaite. Vous n'avez jamais reçu de coups de fil suspects ? L'impression qu'on vous suivait ?

- … » La jeune femme parut soudain manquer d'air, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, à la recherche de l'oxygène qui lui manquait. « Jenny. » Gibbs lui pressa tendrement l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Tu as reçu des coups de fil ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je…Mais j'ai eu la sensation d'être suivie.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a un moment. Mais il n'y avait personne !

- Tu es sûre ?

- J'ai demandé au garde du corps de vérifier, il n'a rien remarqué. Je me suis dit que je devenais parano, et je…Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention, en réalité.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, très chère, la rassura le légiste. Etant donné les circonstances, il a dû être extrêmement prudent pour réussir à déjouer votre protection rapprochée.

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait trois phases, quelles sont les autres ?

- La phase de dépit. En général, le malade retourne sa peine contre lui-même. Il n'est pas rare qu'il fasse des tentatives de suicide en série. » Tony ouvrit la bouche pour leur faire remarquer que c'était exactement de cette façon qu'il était prévu que se termine 'Liaison Fatale' ; la première version devait se conclure sur l'image d'Alex se taillant les veines avec un couteau où se trouvaient les empreintes de son amant. Puis se ravisa, le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour leur faire part de l'anecdote.

« Ensuite ?

- La haine. » Ducky secoua la tête. « Le malade va s'en prendre aux proches de son 'amour', qu'il considère comme des obstacles à leur passion.

- A ton avis, qui vise-t-il lorsqu'il parle de _'petite protégée'_ ?

- Je ne sais pas. Jenny, vous n'avez pas une idée ?

- Non. Je ne fais pas particulièrement dans le mécénat, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

« Ziva. » La voix de Tony, exceptionnellement sérieuse pour l'occasion, les fit sursauter. « Pardon ?

- Ziva, c'est forcément elle, votre petite protégée. Jenny… C'est vous qui avez insisté pour qu'elle intègre le NCIS, non ? C'est vous qui l'avez ramenée aux Etats-Unis. Il parle forcément d'elle.

- Mais enfin, c'est invraisemblable. Ziva n'a jamais eu besoin de la protection de qui que ce soit ! » Ducky leva une main pacificatrice. « Non, il a raison. Pour notre érotomane, Ziva est un obstacle de taille : il sait que vous lui êtes redevable.

- Comment peut-il être au courant ?

- Ça, je l'ignore mais il connaît probablement tout de vous. Il veut effacer vos 'dettes', pour que vous puissiez repartir de zéro. Tous les deux.

- C'est…

- Complètement dingue. » Compléta Tony, en sautant sur ses pieds. « Il faut qu'on rappelle Ziva tout de suite.

- Elle est capable de se défendre, Agent DiNozzo. Et elle n'est pas seule. » Qui essayait-elle de rassurer, là ? Lui, ou bien elle-même ? Le jeune italien ne parut pas convaincu, de toutes façons. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'était. « Dans le film, Glenn Close allait jusqu'à kidnapper la fille de Michael Douglas… »

Gibbs détourna les yeux du visage inquiet de Jenny. Il n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard, qui lui rappelait trop celui de Shannon lorsqu'elle avait compris que son témoignage les mettait en danger, Kelly et elle. Cette peur larvée, l'angoisse cachée sous un courage qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter alors qu'il devait partir si loin, et avait prétendu que tout allait bien. 'Ne t'en fais pas, Jethro. Nous avons nos propres gardes du corps du FBI. De vrais anges gardiens avec des muscles en béton.' Et il avait fait semblant de la croire, plaisanté disant qu'elle n'essaye pas de fuir avec eux parce qu'il les retrouverait. Même au paradis. Comme chaque fois qu'il y repensait, l'agent sentit un flot de bile amer envahir sa gorge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi ces mots-là précisément ? Surtout, pourquoi était-il parti malgré tout cela ? Il les avait abandonnées, alors qu'elles avaient besoin de lui. Shannon n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, en lui disant qu'il la protégerait. Pourtant il était parti tout de même. Faire son devoir. Son devoir… son devoir était de protéger sa famille. Il s'était trompé dans ses priorités. Et maintenant, c'était Jen qui avait cette même expression… Jenny.

Flash

_Ellie. Gibbs. La cour du restaurant, le matin même._

_- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?_

_- N. I. ou ni…»_

'_Il arrivait à peine à respirer, il souffrait et pourtant, il continuait d'essayer de me dire quelque chose…_

_-…_

_- C'est que ça devait être très important pour lui, non ?'_

Fin du flash

Très important, oui. N.I. Ni. Jenny. Il avait essayé de leur dire, depuis le début. Et ils n'avaient pas compris. Détournant les yeux, il aperçut la tour Eiffel en bâtonnets de prélèvement que Tony avait bâtie le matin-même. Des flashs de Paris l'assaillirent avec une violence insoutenable et, d'un revers de main rageur, il envoya valser le frêle édifice. Les bâtonnets s'élevèrent dans les airs, et retombèrent en une pluie éparse. « Rappelle Ziva et McGee, immédiatement. »

*******

« Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose ? » Ziva pianotait distraitement sur son calepin, jetant un coup d'œil vers le jardin où le ciel prenait une teinte pourpre. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : 20h00. La journée était finalement passée assez vite. Elle n'était pas censée dire cela, mais elle se réjouissait qu'ils aient eu cette affaire. Elle se réjouissait que ce soit aussi compliqué : au moins, son esprit était occupé par autre chose que… Non, ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. « Ben, non. Il faisait noir, vous comprenez. Je suis sorti des toilettes, et j'ai vu ma voiture partir sans moi…

- Où était-ce ?

- La station service, pas loin de Rock Creek Park. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions, après un mois et demi ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

- Nous sommes sur une piste, oui. » Un large sourire éclaira le visage poupin de Mr Mars. « Génial ! Je vais pouvoir la récupérer, alors ?

- Cela m'étonnerait que vous en ayez envie. » Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander pourquoi, la jeune femme se leva. « On vous recontactera, Mr. »

McGee jeta un œil intrigué à sa collègue qui remontait l'allée du pavillon à grandes enjambées, visiblement furieuse. « On finira par trouver quelque chose, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer. « Je sais, McGee.

- Tu es inquiète pour le directeur ? » Ziva eut un petit rire. « Jenny est une grande fille, elle sait prendre soin d'elle. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Gibbs ne laissera personne l'approcher. » Avec brusquerie, elle lança son sac dans la voiture. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ?

- Rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me pose cette question aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…peut-être parce que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal ? » Elle le fusilla du regard, et il baissa les yeux. « Oh, non !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié mon téléphone à l'intérieur de la maison. » La jeune femme inspira profondément pour garder son calme, et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'attends ici …Fais vite. »


	13. La peur n'évite pas le danger

_Je me suis un peu fait désirer mais il se trouve que quelqu'un (qui se reconnaîtra) m'a détourné du droit chemin en me replongeant dans les méandres d'un esprit housi'en..._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ma beta-lectrice est revenue entière et en forme. Grâce à elle je vais pouvoir alimenter le suspens. POur commencer voici le chapitre 13 ; avec un peu d'action - en tout cas c'est le nom que j'ai donné à ce passage même si...enfin, vous verrez !_

_POur anticiper les futures questions, le chapitre 14 devrait voir le jour d'ici dimanche au plus tard, samedi sans doute.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13 : La peur n'évite pas le danger…**

_Ce n'est pas tant l'intervention de nos amis qui nous aide mais le fait de savoir que nous pourrons toujours compter sur eux._

_Epicure_

Tony composa à nouveau le numéro de sa partenaire et esquissa une grimace. « Elle ne répond pas, Boss.

- Essaie McGee.

- Il ne répond pas non plus.

- Essaie encore.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Réessayé. Et réessayé. Tu ne crois pas que… » Gibbs le foudroya du regard pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'osé y penser. « Oui, tu as raison. Je vais plutôt réessayer McGeek. Il n'est jamais loin de son précieux téléphone… »

*******

« Pardon, Mr Mars. Je crois que j'ai oublié mon portable, tout à l'heure…

- Ah, c'est à vous cet engin ? » L'homme s'écarta pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière eux. « Je me demandais à quoi pouvaient bien servir toutes ces touches…Mais, je vous en prie, venez, il est au salon. »

*******

Ziva s'adossa au capot, et étudia la tranquille banlieue alentours. Typiquement américain, songea-t-elle, en regardant les pavillons à barrières blanches et aux pelouses soigneusement entretenues. Le genre de maison qui donnait soit envie de se marier, de faire des enfants…soit de courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre qui arrivait rapidement dans sa direction…

*******

McGee récupéra son précieux téléphone et, presqu'immédiatement, l'objet se mit à sonner furieusement. Tony. « Et bien, sourit son hôte, on dirait que vous êtes très demandé. Il n'a pas arrêté de vibrer ainsi. »

*******

Il ne marchait pas vite, en réalité. Il courait. Et ce droit sur elle… Instinctivement, elle se décala pour le laisser passer.

*******

« Décroche, McGee. Décroche, bon sang ! » Instinctivement, Tony s'était levé et avait allumé l'ordinateur de son collègue. Traceur GPS. Il fallait savoir où ils étaient… Au moment, où le curseur effleura le 'localiser'…

« Oui, Tony ?

- Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre ! » Le jeune agent sursauta devant l'agressivité de son collègue. Il lui semble presque déceler…de l'inquiétude ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. « J'avais oublié mon portable chez…

- Où est Ziva ?

- Quoi ?

- Ziva ? Où est-elle ?

- Et bien…Avec moi. » De plus en plus troublé, Tim sentit une boule d'appréhension se nouer au creux de son estomac. « Elle est là, juste à côté ? Passe-la moi !

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que... Qu'elle…elle n'est pas exactement 'ici'.

- McGee ! » Cette fois, c'est la voix de Gibbs qui fit trembler son tympan. « Où est-elle ?

- Dehors, à la voiture.

- Tu en es sûr ? » Complètement perdu, il approcha de la vitre, écarta le rideau et… « Je ne la vois plus. »

*******

« Je ne la vois plus. » Les deux agents échangèrent un regard sombre. « Va la chercher ! Immédiatement ! »

*******

Le cœur battant, McGee se précipita à l'extérieur, sous l'œil éberlué de Mr Mars et manqua de percuter un joggeur en tee-shirt et short noir. Sans même s'excuser, il se rua vers la voiture et…

« Tu en as mis d'un temps ! » Ziva s'était assise sur le bord du trottoir, à l'ombre d'un peuplier. En l'apercevant, elle se redressa et épousseta son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que tu as, McGee ? On jurerait que tu as vu un fantasme. Non, je sais ! Fantôme ! » Il ne lui répondit même pas. « Tony ? C'est bon, elle est là. » Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute c'était un véritable soupir de soulagement qu'il entendit. « Passe-la moi ! »

« Il veut te parler. » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et saisit l'appareil, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas au téléphone ? » Un bref instant, elle repensa à son sac balancé violemment dans la voiture tout à l'heure. Et au téléphone qui s'y trouvait. « Je ne l'ai pas entendu ! Quelle importance ?

- Rentrez. » La voix de basse de leur supérieur tua dans l'œuf le conflit qui s'amorçait. « Rentrez immédiatement. »

_**Plus tard…**_

« Les voilà, Boss ! » Gibbs se leva, sourcil froncé et fonça sur ses deux agents qui sortaient de l'ascenseur. Et, sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il leur asséna une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête. « Aïe. » Protesta Ziva. « C'était pour quoi, ça ?

- Pour avoir enfreint la règle. » Les deux jeunes gens interrogèrent leur collègue du regard, perplexe. « La règle n°3, expliqua Tony. Ne jamais être injoignable.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans la quatrième dimension, souffla McGee en se frottant la tête. Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qui se passe, ici ? »

*******

Le regard noir de Ziva passa successivement sur chacun des occupants de la petite pièce. Tous autant qu'ils en étaient paraissaient extrêmement sérieux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se tourna vers Tony, attendant la plaisanterie qui devait –forcément- venir. Mais le garçon ne disait rien. Pire, il semblait même approuver ce que Gibbs venait de décréter.

Une protection rapprochée.

Pour elle.

Ziva David, agent du Mossad qui maîtrisait les arts martiaux mieux que Jackie Chan et qui pouvait abattre trois hommes à 800 mètres.

Un garde du corps.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Tony. Chez elle. Cette nuit.

Là, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Non ! Jamais ! »

Jenny réprima un sourire. Ça, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. « Ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion, David.

- Je peux me défendre toute seule, Gibbs ! » L'agent se releva, signifiant par là que la conversation était terminée. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. « Tony, tu la ramènes chez elle et tu t'assures qu'elle n'en bouge pas. Si jamais j'apprends qu'elle est sortie, c'est toi que je vire !

- Compris, Boss. » Adressant son sourire le plus charmeur à sa collègue, il ajouta. « Tu as un canapé confortable ou bien tu préfères que je partage ton lit ? » Ziva l'ignora superbement, et, après un dernier regard noir à Gibbs, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. La soirée allait être interminable…

« McGee. Vous passerez la nuit avec Abby.

- Euh… Oui. D'accord, si vous voulez… Où ça ?

- Où vous voulez, McGee mais vous ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle. Même pas pour retrouver un de vos fichus portables ! » Sentant le reproche implicite, le jeune agent rougit et hocha la tête. « Bien, Monsieur. » Dans ces moments-là, il retrouvait ses mauvaises habitudes…

Jenny regarda le garçon s'éloigner avec empressement, apparemment soulagé que la place auprès de Ziva ait attribuée à Tony. Et heureux à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Abby.

« Tu es certain que c'était nécessaire ?

- Je ne laisserai personne seul cette nuit, pas avec ce cinglé dans la nature. » La colère et l'inquiétude avaient transformé les yeux bleus, habituellement limpides, en un bleu-gris de mer déchainée. «Et cela vaut pour toi, aussi. » 'Pour toi, surtout.'Ajouta-t-il, in petto.

« Quoi ?! Non.

- Jen.

- Je suis toujours le Directeur de cette agence, et je refuse catégoriquement…Nous n'allons pas gaspiller nos ressources pour une protection parfaitement inutile. Il vaut mieux concentrer nos efforts sur Ziva.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Tu ne passeras pas la nuit chez moi, Jethro. » Il rit de son incroyable assurance. « Je ne pensais pas à moi. Sauf si tu…

- Non ! Je ne veux ni toi, ni personne d'autre dans ma maison. » Un voile sombre glissa sur les traits du Marine, et elle reprit plus doucement. « Ce n'est pas après moi qu'il en a, Jethro. Dieu sait que cela me révulse de dire ça mais il…il m'aime. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

- S'il t'aimait vraiment, Jen, il n'aurait pas tué ces deux hommes. C'est un psychotique, personne ne sait ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. » Comme elle ne disait rien, il poursuivit. « Si tu ne veux pas de garde du corps, passe la nuit au NCIS. » Elle parut sur le point de céder, puis secoua la tête. « Non. Désolée, Jethro mais je refuse. Après tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon lit. » Sourire malicieux. « Pour dormir. Seule.

- Très bien. Comme tu voudras… mais promets-moi de ne pas jouer à l'héroïne et de rester chez toi. Portes et fenêtres fermées.

- Et je ne dois pas ouvrir aux inconnus même s'ils ont des bonbons ? Le taquina-t-elle. Ne crains rien, je préfère le bourbon. » Avec le plus grand sérieux, il lui attrapa le poignet, la regardant fixement comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. « Je ne plaisante pas, Jen. Promets. » Surprise, elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Le regard bleu luisait d'un éclat étrange, un feu qui semble le consumer tout entier. La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, plus émue qu'elle ne devrait. « Je te le promets, Jethro.

- Bien » Il se détendit d'un seul coup. « Je te ramène chez toi. » Il avait l'air tellement normal à présent que Jen se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé la scène.


	14. Raindrops keeps falling on my head

_Ça va faire un peu réchauffé, mais encore merci pour toutes vos reviews… _

_Clewilan, comme on se retrouve ! Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je te l'ai dit il te reste encore pas mal de chapitres pour te rattraper… En espérant te relire vite ! _

_Mari6s : Merci à toi te prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot chaque fois…_

_A Moune : Deux reviews d'un coup, c'est pas mal non plus ! Ravie que la sauce prenne et que mon histoire totalement folle fonctionne. Pour Halloween…ce n'était pas la période lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Quant à la nuit…tu vas avoir ta réponse. Ne mange pas ton clavier, il peut encore servir pour la suite… _

_A Alinore : Connaissant ta haine profonde pour le Tiva j'espère que tu ne vas ù'en vouloir, pour cette suite. Moi je ne fais que m'adapter à la série (même si ce n'est pas si facile…) Mais- rassure-toi- ton cœur devrait survivre. _

_Au programme aujourd'hui : pourquoi Ziva est-elle si préoccupée ? Tony le saura-t-il, le saura-t-il pas ? Et qui sera la prochaine victime ? _

**Chapitre 14 : Raindrops keep falling on my head.**

_Le__ cinéma, __ce__n__'__est__ rien __d__'__autre__en__ fait __que__de__ pouvoir lire __l__'âme __de__quelqu__'__un__ juste __en__ regardant __ses__ yeux.__  
[Glenn Close]_

Jenny se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Les volets étaient fermés, la climatisation ronronnait tranquillement, garantissant une fraîcheur agréable à la pièce, et elle était épuisée par cette horrible, horrible journée. Elle aurait logiquement dû s'endormir aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller… Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ces menaces sur Ziva l'angoissaient au plus haut point. Elle avait beau savoir que son amie était parfaitement capable de se défendre elle-même, qu'elle avait un agent qualifié avec elle, il y avait toujours cette angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait les tripes. Elle avait été incapable d'avaler le savoureux plat que Noémie avait préparé, bien qu'elle n'ait rien mangé à midi non plus. « Et merde ! Jura-t-elle. Décidément, le sommeil ne viendrait pas la prendre cette nuit. Autant mettre à profit ces longues heures d'insomnies pour travailler un peu…

******

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » Tony balança la dernière part de pizza sous le nez renfrogné de sa coéquipière. « T'es sûre ?

- Pas faim, grogna-t-elle, feignant d'être plongée dans la lecture d'un bouquin épais comme l'annuaire. Il tordit le coup pour en déchiffrer le titre et renonça : il était en arabe. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Rien. » Le garçon soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné. « Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée avec moi. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais d'autres projets qui n'incluaient pas le baby-sitting de collègue acariâtre. Mais le fait est que je suis là, alors peut-être que tu pourrais faire un effort pour qu'on passe un moment agréable ? » Il eut tout d'abord le droit à long regard noir, puis les coins de la bouche se soulevèrent légèrement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

- Tant mieux. Je ne change pas les couches sales. » Un frémissement à la commissure des lèvres. « Et je ne chante pas de berceuses, non plus. » Cette fois-ci, elle lui offrit un véritable sourire et il se sentit très fier de lui. La télécommande effectua un vol plané au dessus de la table basse. « Choisis-nous un film, Mr Cinéma. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

*******

Jenny se releva et descendit tranquillement les escaliers, l'esprit en ébullition. Les morts de Todd et Bob ne cessaient de l'obséder… Ces deux hommes n'avaient strictement rien à se reprocher, si ce n'était de la connaître, elle. Jenny Shepard. Mais elle avait beau chercher, retourner la question dans sa tête et fouiller dans les plus sombres recoins de sa mémoire, elle ne voyait personne capable de ce procédé pervers. Bien sûr, les noms de Kort, ainsi que celui de René Benoit, lui étaient immédiatement venus à l'esprit dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était la cible. Mais ce n'était pas leur genre… Et ce n'était pas dans leurs intérêts : ils n'avaient qu'à la faire disparaître, elle, une bonne fois pour toute et exit le problème Shepard. Ce petit jeu pervers ne serait qu'une perte de temps pour eux. Et ce serait courir le risque de se faire prendre pour rien, finalement. Mauvais calcul.

De toute façon, cela ne collait pas vraiment avec ce qu'avait dit Ducky. Un érotomane. Un malade. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Si seulement elle avait la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir… Mais il y avait tellement d'hommes dans son entourage ! D'après les sites de psychologie qu'elle avait consultés plus tôt dans la soirée, leur tueur pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

*******

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ? » Ziva réapparut dans le salon, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval soignée et surtout deux glaces bien fraîches dans les mains. Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit une coupe et s'assit près de son ami. « Butch Cassidy et le Kid.

- Un vieux western ?

- Un super western, tu veux dire. » Elle grimaça, pas convaincue. « Je ne suis pas certaine que…

- Tu vas aimer.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Et bien parce que c'est Redford. Et Paul Newmann. Et puis, je le sais, crois-moi. » Léger soupir. « Tu me fais confiance, non ? » Il plongea dans les yeux noirs, la fixant avec intensité. « Oui. » Sourire charmeur. « Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. »

*******

Il y avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait : si ce malade, quel qu'il soit, avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses ex et à tout ses proches, ce qui était manifestement le cas… Le nom de Jethro apparaîtrait obligatoirement, à un moment ou un autre, sur sa liste. Tout comme celui de Tony, ou bien McGee. Abby. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de Ziva dont il parlait ? Bien sûr, Gibbs avait déjà anticipé cela et, ce soir, Ziva n'était pas la seule à être sous protection rapprochée. Mais cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Et s'Il parvenait à ses fins ? S'Il attaquait quelqu'un d'autre ? Jenny sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir, et elle dut s'asseoir un moment sur la dernière marche. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'une autre victime innocente meurt par sa faute. Ce serait déjà suffisamment difficile de regarder Fran, l'épouse de Bob, dans les yeux. Et leurs fils…Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire ?

*******

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil attendri sur son ami qui riait aux répliques de Butch, comme s'il voyait ce film pour la première fois alors que, de son propre aveu, il l'avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois. Elle était cependant obligée d'avouer qu'il avait raison, c'était un bon film. Une sorte d'ode à l'amitié entre deux partenaires. « Hey, Ziva-la, sourit Tony. Arrête de me regarder et concentre-toi sur le film. C'est la meilleure partie ! » Un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise en flagrant délit, elle se tourna vivement vers l'écran où Butch et le Kid, encerclés par l'armée bolivienne, semblaient être dans une situation délicate…

_**Butch Cassidy**__: Hey, wait a minute. / Attends une minute.  
__**Sundance Kid**__: What? / Quoi ?  
__**Butch Cassidy**__: You didn't see Lefors out there, did you? / Tu n'as pas vu Lefors dehors, si?  
__**Sundance Kid**__: Lefors? No. / Lefors ? Non.  
__**Butch Cassidy**__: Oh, good. For a moment there I thought we were in trouble. / Oh. Bien. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que nous avions des ennuis._

Les deux hommes s'échappèrent du bâtiment, pour se trouver face à un véritable de déluge de balles. Et, alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout perdu et qu'ils étaient finis, les deux héros tirèrent tout de même leurs dernières balles.

« Alors ?

- Pas mal. » Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Un sourire victorieux éclaira les traits de Tony, pas dupe. « Je te l'avais dit ! Tu vois…je commence à vraiment bien te connaître. »

*******

Jenny parvint tout de même à se redresser et rejoindre le bureau. Tentant d'ignorer les points noirs qui obscurcissaient sa vision, elle alla directement vers le bar et se servit une généreuse rasade de bourbon. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait qu'elle le regretta. L'alcool et les estomacs vides n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. La pièce se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle comme un manège fou, tandis que les images de Bob, Todd, Ziva se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'une sorte de masse sombre. Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, et essaya de réunir des pensées cohérentes. Son seul réconfort était que Jethro devait, très probablement, se trouver chez Ducky. Veillant à ce que personne ne vienne troubler la sérénité de la résidence Mallard. Et, éventuellement, éclusant un bourbon en écoutant son vieil ami raconter une histoire abracadabrante…

« C'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur, demain. Elle va avoir 20 ans, lâcha soudain la jeune femme tout à trac. Tony la considéra interdit, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il eut un bref flash de lui-même, vautré dans le canapé en train de considérer les restes de pizzas froides, et se sentit très bête. « Je… je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur.

- C'est la seule qui me reste.

- Ah. » Il sentait qu'il était en train de toucher du doigt ce qui avait tracassé son amie toute la journée. Mais qu'il avançait en terrain inconnu. Et, probablement, miné. Aussi jugea-t-il plus prudent de garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'autorise à parler. « Ça fait presque 4 ans que je ne lui ai pas parlé… Pas depuis la mort de… » Tony acquiesça, signifiant qu'il comprenait. Pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. « Demain, elle aura le droit de choisir.

- Choisir ?

- Choisir si elle veut poursuivre sa formation au Mossad, pour devenir un agent. Définitivement. Ou si elle veut…autre chose. C'est une offre qu'on ne lui fera qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

- Tu as envie de savoir ce qu'elle va décider ?

- Non. » Mais sa tête faisait oui, malgré elle. « Je sais ce qu'elle va choisir. Le Mossad. Elle ne connaît rien d'autre, comment pourrait-elle faire autrement ? Je voudrais… Il faudrait lui dire que ce n'est pas le seul choix qui s'offre à elle. Que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'être heureuse.

- Ça ne l'était pas pour toi ?

- Elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle…elle ressemble un peu à Abby, en fait. » Un silence. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Tony sourit. « Si, tu le sais. Mais tu n'as pas envie de le faire…

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est ma petite sœur…je devrais être heureuse de l'appeler pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Je devrais me réjouir, non ? » Ile se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux mi-clos. « La famille, ce n'est jamais simple.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là.

- J'ignorais que tu avais besoin d'aide. » Elle le fusilla du regard. « D'accord. Je vais te dire ce que je ferais à ta place. Je l'appellerais. Et je lui raconterais tout.

- Tout quoi ?

- Tout ça. » Du bras, il engloba la pièce, la ville et…lui-même. « Quoi ? Butch Cassidy et le Kid ?

- Non. Enfin, si. Si tu veux. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est…montre-lui qu'il n'y a pas que le Mossad. Explique-lui tout ce que toi tu as découvert, en venant ici… Un pays sympa, de la bouffe délicieuse, un boulot intéressant même si tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes poings en interrogatoire. » Avec un sourire satisfait. « Des collègues exceptionnels.

- Et ça, ça va lui être utile ?

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

- Lorsque tu fais ça, j'ai envie de te frapper. » Il se redressa, la regardant bien en face. « Tu ne pourras pas l'obliger à quitter le Mossad. Mais au moins, tu lui auras montré qu'elle a le choix. Qu'elle peut compter sur toi…

-Ce sera suffisant d'après toi ?

- Mmm. Je ne sais pas. Après tout, tu la connais mieux que moi… »


	15. Promesses brisées

_**Merci de vos commentaires ! Vingt-cinq essais de post de chapitres plus tard, j'ai enfin réussi à mettre ce chapitre en ligne...Vous pourrez dire qu'on l'a attendu celui-ci.  
**_

_**Comme vous l'avez bien deviné, ce chapitre 14 n'était qu'un moyen de faire monter le suspens un peu plus…Le calme avant la tempête, dixit Clewilan, et en effet, le navire commence à prendre à l'eau. Alors il va falloir écoper, colmater… J'arrête ici parce que je commence à être à court de métaphores maritimes. **_

_**Alors bonne lecture ! **_

_**Mari6s : Je ne suis pas –du tout- Tiva, moin non plus. Mais ici il s'agit plus de cette espèce de complicité qui s'était développée dans les saisons 3 et 4… Bref, no panic, cela n'ira pas plus loin. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 15 : Promesses brisées…**

_La__ catastrophe __qui__ finit __par__ arriver __n__'__est__ jamais __celle__ à__ laquelle __on__ s__'__est__ préparé._

_Mark Twain_

Jenny remonta ses genoux sous son menton, regrettant –une fois de plus !- d'avoir repoussé l'offre de Jethro. Dans l'obscurité, la maison avait des allures menaçantes. Des craquements sinistres, des grincements résonnaient dans les pièces et la faisait sursauter comme une gamine. Etre seule, ce soir précisément, était sans doute la pire idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eue… Enfin, peut-être pas la pire, mais disons qu'elle se trouvait en tête sur sa liste 'Les grandes erreurs de ma vie'. Liste qui commençait à s'allonger sérieusement et prendre une allure sinistre. C'était drôle lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de regretter amèrement une soirée étudiante trop arrosée, et d'avoir teint ses cheveux en bleu. Cela l'était beaucoup moins ce soir…Et si… Si elle l'appelait ? Il viendrait tout de suite, c'était certain. Il viendrait chasser les vilains démons, sans poser de question. Sans faire de réflexions idiotes. Bien sûr cela reviendrait à avouer qu'elle avait besoin de lui…et ce ne serait pas très bon pour son foutu orgueil, mais tellement rassurant. Elle tendit le bras pour se saisir du téléphone lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, dehors.

*******

Bercé par les bruits de la télévision et le ventre plein, Tony commençait à s'endormir doucement lorsque la voix de Ziva retentit. Il eut d'abord du mal à la distinguer, dans le brouillard des trois bières puis il se secoua légèrement. « Quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Chaï. » Il devait avoir l'air passablement abruti parce qu'elle répéta, plus lentement cette fois. « Ma sœur, elle s'appelle Chaï.

- C'est…sympa.

- Ça veut dire 'le cadeau'. Sa naissance a été une surprise… » Ziva évitait soigneusement son regard, visiblement gênée de ses aveux. Comme si elle avait honte de ce moment de nostalgie. Le jeune homme garda donc la tête pudiquement enfouie entre les coussins du canapé. «En Israël, la signification d'un prénom a beaucoup d'importance.

- Ah, oui ? » Apparemment, elle attendait qu'il réagisse. « Je ne savais pas.

- Tali, elle, c'était l''agneau'. Comme l'agneau du sacrifice. » Son profil se dessinait dans la lueur argentée de la lune, et il pouvait voir le menton de son amie trembler dangereusement. « Et bien…Anthony, ça ne veut rien du tout. C'était juste un général romain, je crois. Un type qui avait couché avec Cléopâtre. En tout cas, c'est la seule partie de l'histoire que j'ai retenue. » Elle lui lança un regard plein de gratitude, et un sourire timide. « Et Ziva, ça veut dire quoi ? » Cette fois, il eut droit à un véritable sourire. « Splendeur.

- Et… » Ari, allait-il dire. Il s'arrêta juste à temps, mais elle avait compris. « Le lion. » Un silence lourd retomba sur le salon, à peine troublé par les bavardages volubiles de deux animateurs. «Je vais me coucher » Déclara soudain la jeune femme, en se relevant d'un bond comme si elle était assise sur des charbons ardents. « Bonne nuit, Tony.

- Bonne nuit. » Juste au moment où elle allait disparaître dans le couloir, il ajouta. « Eh ! Il te va bien, ce prénom ! »

*******

C'était un moteur qui tournait, le moteur d'une grosse voiture qui redémarra dans un crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte brûlant. Jenny se releva d'un bond, et se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle regarda la rue avec insistance, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose dans la lueur jaunâtre des réverbères, mais les environs étaient vides. Plus de voiture, juste le 4X4 des voisins. Soudain, elle aperçut une masse sombre sur sa pelouse. Quelqu'un semblait avoir déposé un paquet. D'ici, il lui était impossible de distinguer quelque chose… La jeune femme se précipita vers l'armoire, pour attraper des jumelles. Mais il faisait trop sombre, dehors. C'était comme si on avait fait exprès de jeter le 'paquet' dans une zone non éclairée par les lampadaires.

_« Promets-moi de ne pas jouer à l'héroïne et de rester chez toi. Portes et fenêtres fermées. » _

Elle lui avait promis. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, pas ce soir. Pas toute seule alors qu'on venait de jeter quelque chose de non identifié juste devant chez elle.

_« Promets-moi de ne pas jouer à l'héroïne et de rester chez toi. Portes et fenêtres fermées. » _

Si elle l'appelait, il mettrait une dizaine de minutes à venir. Et si… Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit pour Todd, il n'était pas mort tout de suite. Si cette fille l'avait trouvé plus tôt ou bien si les ambulanciers avaient été plus rapides….

_« Promets-moi de ne pas jouer à l'héroïne et de rester chez toi. Portes et fenêtres fermées. »_

La voix de Jethro à son oreille, était un véritable supplice. Elle semblait se disputer avec un petit démon, sur l'autre épaule qui lui soufflait de sortir, tout de suite. D'aller voir de quoi il retournait.

_« Tu ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, si ? Si cela se trouve, il y a quelqu'un en train d'agoniser sur ta pelouse_. » Impossible. Ziva est sous haute protection. « _Elle, oui. Mais peut-être vous êtes-vous trompés de protégée ?_ » Non. « _Vraiment ? Et ton assistante, alors ? Vous l'avez un peu oubliée dans tout ça…_ » Cynthia est au bord de la mer, avec son petit ami. _« En es-tu vraiment certaine ? Quelqu'un s'est-il donné la peine de vérifier ?_ »

La jeune femme colla son visage au carreau, dans l'espoir vain de trouver une solution. « C'est un piège, lui hurlait la voix de Jethro. Un putain de piège, ne bouge pas d'ici. » Mais l'autre voix ne se taisait pas pour autant. Et il lui semblait distinguer des boucles brunes à présent…

Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, et se saisit de son arme. Puis du téléphone portable. Composa un numéro, cœur battant et doigts tremblants tellement qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois.

*******

Gibbs somnolait tranquillement dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque de Ducky. Son ami était monté se coucher une heure plus tôt et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit en lui recommandant de ne pas trop se tracasser. Et d'essayer de dormir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, malheureusement. Il avait encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait les tripes, quelque chose qui lui soufflait qu'ils avaient oublié un détail monumental. La plupart des gens considéraient cet instinct comme un don, mais pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce que cela engendrait… Ces nuits sans fermer l'œil. Ces heures passées à essayer de comprendre ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Parfois, il se serait bien passé de tout cela.

Une sonnerie stridente le fit sursauter. Son cœur stoppa un bref instant en déchiffrant le nom de son interlocuteur : Jenny.

« Jenny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a quelqu'un chez moi. Viens vite.

- Quoi ? Où ?

- La pelouse…Une voiture... Trop noir. » La conversation était hachée comme si elle faisait autre chose en même temps. Il entendait son souffle irrégulier à l'autre bout du fil. Sautant sur ses pieds, il se rua vers la voiture. « Jenny ! Je viens tout de suite ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! Tu m'entends ? J'arrive ! » Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

*******

Jenny raccrocha sans cérémonie, tentant d'ignorer les ordres de son ex-partenaire, puis se précipita vers la porte. « Pardon, Jethro, murmura-t-elle en déverrouillant la lourde serrure. Je ne peux pas faire autrement… Je suis vraiment navrée. »

Elle traversa la pelouse en courant, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle avait oublié de mettre ses chaussures dans la précipitation, et s'agenouilla près du paquet sombre.

D'abord, elle ne vit pas grand-chose. Juste un tas informe de vêtements. Un pied nu, des boucles brunes étrangement familières. L'arroseur automatique du voisin se mit en route, l'éclaboussant copieusement mais ce fut à peine si elle s'en rendit compte. Les yeux rivés sur le corps qui gisait inanimé, à ses pieds, elle dégagea le visage avec précaution et se figea… « Oh, mon dieu ! Non ! Pas ça ! »

*******

Mâchoire serrée, Gibbs traversait la ville à toute allure, au mépris du code de la route. Un concert de klaxons accompagnait chacun de ses changements de direction mais c'est à peine s'il les entendait. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : ce type. Chez Jen. Jen qui -il en était certain - était sortie… Evidement, cette fichue, fichue tête de mule n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Rageusement, il enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur et le véhicule fit un bond. Si ce boulot n'avait pas raison de lui, ce serait elle qui lui ferait avoir une crise cardiaque un de ces jours. Elle arrêterait son cœur, définitivement cette fois.

Dans un crissement de pneus, il pila devant chez son amie et jaillit de la voiture comme un diable hors de sa boite.

D'abord, il ne vit rien du tout. C'était comme de se réveiller après un mauvais rêve en se demandant où étaient passés les serpents et les monstres qui nous pourchassaient, quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout était paisible, la rue dormait et on entendait le crachotement d'un arroseur automatique. Soudain, une voix accrocha son oreille et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

Jenny. Agenouillée dans l'herbe verte, vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt NCIS et d'un jean usé. Elle était pieds nus. Le crachin délicat de l'arrosage des voisins avait détrempé ses vêtements, et collés ses cheveux sur son visage. Elle grelottait malgré la chaleur. Trop soulagé de la trouver en un seul et même morceau, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le corps dans l'herbe. « Jenny ! Tu m'avais promis de… » La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et, du menton, lui désigna ses mains. Les deux mains habituellement si blanches étaient tâchées de sang. Et comprimaient une blessure… Le marine s'agenouilla et pâlit en reconnaissant le visage reposant sur les genoux de Jen. « Nom d'un chien ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je suis désolée, Jethro. » Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle était désolée mais, de toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ça. « Il nous faut une ambulance…

- Je les ai déjà appelés. Ils arrivent. » En effet, le hurlement des sirènes résonnait au loin tandis que les lueurs bleues des gyrophares venaient éclairer la pelouse par intermittence. « Je suis vraiment désolée…répéta-t-elle. J'aurais dû y penser. »

* * *

_Tattata… Suspens, quand tu nous tiens ! _


	16. At last the secret is out

_Le voilà, votre chapitre du dimanche… Je ne suis pas trop en avance cette semaine. Et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger dans les jours à venir…mais je vais essayer de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. _

_Cette fois-ci, le titre est assez explicite, je crois. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que la traduction des vers est de moi, donc sûrement approximative. Mais le tout est que ce soit compréhensible. Une petite 'pause' ship dans le récit mais l'action va reprendre son cours, n'ayez crainte... _

_Merci aux fidèles lectrices qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit encouragement…_

**Chapitre 16 : At last the secret is out…**

_At last the secret is out,/ __Finalement le secret est révélé__  
as it always must come in the end,/__ Comme cela doit toujours arriver à la fin__  
the delicious story is ripe to tell / __La délicieuse histoire est prête à être dite__  
to tell to the intimate friend;/__ Raconter aux amis intimes._

_Emily Dickinson_

Anouk. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Anouk Guilligan. Ils avaient enquêté sur le meurtre de son père, quelques mois plus tôt. En novembre, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. C'était impossible. Comment…Que venait-elle faire dans tout ça ? Comment le tueur avait-il entendu parler de cette gamine ? Pourquoi Jenny avait-elle dit 'j'aurais dû y penser' ?

On avait transporté l'adolescente à Bethesda, dans un état critique. Les blessures étaient sérieuses d'après les ambulanciers. Et, à peine furent-ils arrivés, qu'une armada d'hommes et femmes en blancs avaient monté Anouk au bloc. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il arpentait le couloir de long en large. Il avait alerté Ducky qui devait venir les rejoindre dès que possible, quant aux trois autres, ils étaient en train de passer la pelouse de Jenny au peigne fin. Jenny qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Complètement perdu, Gibbs se tourna vers sa collègue effondrée sur l'une des chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente. Trempée jusqu'aux os et toujours nus pieds, elle attirait sur elle des regards suspicieux, mais ne paraissait pas s'en soucier… Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle était désolée. Désolée. Puis il avait dû la détacher de force de la jeune fille et, depuis, elle s'était prostrée dans un silence inhabituel. Gibbs s'assit près d'elle, lui ôta des mains le magazine qu'elle faisait semblant de lire.

« Ducky va t'apporter d'autres vêtements…

- …

- Et des chaussures. » Elle baissa les yeux vers ses orteils, et rougit. « Je dois avoir l'air maline.

- Tu es très bien comme ça, sourit-il. « Tout le monde me regarde.

- Quelle importance ? » Elle parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête tristement. « Tu as raison. Aucune. Est-ce que les médecins savent que nous sommes là pour elle ? On devrait peut-être aller aux nouvelles.

- Ils nous préviendront.

- Oh. Bien. » La jeune femme enfouit son visage entre ses mains. « Je devrais…retourner à l'agence. Voir s'il y a du nouveau.

- Tout le monde est là-bas.

- Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il y a eu un autre bouquet ?

- Non.

- Mais ça ne va sûrement pas tarder, n'est-ce pas ? » Un silence éloquent lui répondit. « Tout est entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement je savais de qui il s'agissait, je pourrais aller me rendre. Je ferais tout ce qu'il désire. Je pourrais arrêter ce massacre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. » Les yeux verts étincelèrent. « Des bêtises ? Ce sont des 'bêtises', tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Ah, non ?

- Jenny, tu es trop fatiguée pour qu'on se dispute. D'ailleurs, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu es vraiment… Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Pourquoi on n'a pas été capables de la protéger, hein ? Pourquoi ?

- On ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il s'en prendrait à elle. » Il la dévisagea avec insistance, ses yeux bleus la transperçaient jusqu'au fond de son cœur. Jenny détourna vivement le regard. «Puisque vous n'avez plus eu aucun contact depuis près de 6 mois, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Jenny. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » La jeune femme baissa lentement les paupières en signe de reddition. Prenant une large inspiration, elle se décida enfin à avouer. « Il y a… il est possible qu'il y ait eu des 'contacts'. » Cette fois, ce fut à lui de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il le savait. Depuis le début, il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses et il avait laissé filer… Il aurait dû insister. La pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle, il y serait parvenu. Il y parvenait toujours. Bien sûr, elle lui en aurait voulu mais il s'en serait remis. Alors que si jamais Anouk ne s'en sortait pas, c'est lui qui s'en voudrait. A mort. « Quand ?

- C'était après Noël.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ne me cache rien, cette fois. »

_Flash_

Anouk regarda le livre qui flottait dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Inspirant profondément, elle plongea la main pour récupérer son ouvrage. Emily Dickinson. L'intégralité de ses poèmes, en train de se gondoler dans des sanitaires mal éclairés aux relents de détergents. Depuis qu'elle avait atterri ici ses affaires disparaissaient pour réapparaître dans des endroits improbables : la lingerie, la salle commune, ou bien les toilettes. Ce phénomène n'avait rien de magique, au contraire, et la jeune fille savait pertinemment qui était derrière tout ça. Louisa Deep. La petite terreur, l'appelaient les éducateurs. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes, qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un angelot. Du haut de son mètre 55, Louisa imposait sa loi à tout le dortoir. Et depuis qu'elle avait découvert que la nouvelle était une 'intello', elle n'avait eu de cesse de la harceler. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-elle avec ses bouquins et son bulletin de notes irréprochable ? Louisa confondait le silence résigné de l''intello' pour du mépris…ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage.

Anouk se laissa glisser contre la paroi glaciale, et une larme solitaire s'échappa pour aller s'écraser sur sa main. C'était tellement injuste. Elle avait tout essayé pour s'intégrer mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Ses cheveux soigneusement tressés, ses vêtements sages, ou bien son vocabulaire finissaient toujours par la trahir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? » Une voix grave la fit sursauter, et elle se redressa d'un bond, essuyant les traces de son chagrin d'un revers de manche, pour se retrouver face à Vince. Vincenzo Lorenzati, l'éducateur. Un type gentil, plein de bonne volonté mais sans une once de psychologie. Plus doué pour arbitrer un match de foot que pour soigner les états d'âmes. Son œil noir se posa sur le recueil de poèmes, trempé. « Je vois. Va falloir que tu apprennes à te défendre, ma grande. Tu ne peux pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds tout le temps. » La brunette ravala tant bien que mal ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue : ses joues ruisselèrent d'eau avant qu'elle n'ait pu courir se réfugier dans le fond de la cour. Vince parut mal à l'aise, les larmes des filles avaient souvent cet effet-là sur lui, avait-elle noté. Avec un sourire embêté, il tenta de la consoler. « Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, c'est juste un bouquin… »

Plus tard ce soir-là, son recueil séché et soigneusement planqué sous l'oreiller, Anouk repensa à sa vie d'avant. A son père. Sa maison. Tous ces endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller tous les deux, et son cœur se serra. Son père, lui, il l'aurait écouté. Il lui aurait dit comment s'en sortir. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à deviner quel aurait été son conseil… Elle n'avait plus personne pour l'écouter. Plus personne qui la comprenait, et ça c'était cent fois pire que tout ce que Louisa pourrait inventer. Cent fois pire que de devoir rester ici, au milieu de ces inconnus.

_«Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es seule…Tout ce qu'il t'a appris…tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Et ça t'aidera à avancer. Peut-être pas tout de suite, ni même dans un mois, mais un jour…je te le promets. »_

La phrase résonna soudain à ses oreilles. Le cœur battant, Anouk glissa sa main entre le mur et le côté de son lit, là ou elle avait caché les photos de ses parents. Et puis… Tâtonnant, elle extirpa un bristol plié d'avoir été transporté partout. « Jenny Shepard. Directeur du NCIS. » Et au dos, un numéro.

_« Si jamais tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit…Ça, c'est le numéro de la maison. » _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à la déranger mais ce soir, elle avait tellement besoin d'une voix amie. Et ils avaient tous été si gentils là-bas…

Anouk se releva sur la pointe des pieds, traversa le hall en frissonnant et rejoignit le coin téléphone. La cabine, comme on l'appelait. Chaque résident n'avait le droit de l'utiliser qu'après autorisation spéciale. Le cœur battant, retenant son souffle, la jeune fille composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur…

*******

Jenny referma le dossier qu'elle venait de lire, et jeta un œil sur le réveil. Minuit. Il était grand temps d'éteindre, désormais. Retenant un bâillement, elle tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière lorsque son téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille ? En règle générale, les appels nocturnes étaient de mauvais augure. Ce ne pouvait pas être l'agence : ils auraient essayé son portable, en premier lieu. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décrocha néanmoins. « Shepard. » Un long silence lui répondit. Puis quelqu'un qui pleurait. « Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Jenny… » Elle connaissait cette voix. Une voix faible, cristalline. La voix d'une jeune fille. Une très jeune fille apeurée à qui elle aurait donné le numéro de son fixe. « Anouk ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Un reniflement lui répondit. « Est-ce que ça va ?

- Non. » Jen sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler. « Tu es blessée ?

- Non. » Mais il était clair qu'elle était bouleversée. «Où es-tu ? Chez les Stones ? » Juste après l'enterrement du capitaine Guilligan ; Jenny s'était assurée qu'on avait trouvé un foyer d'adoption pour la petite. « Non.

- Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ?

- Ils ne voulaient plus de moi. » Les pleurs redoublèrent à l'autre bout du fil, et Jen compris soudain le sens de l'expression 'fendre le cœur'. Il lui semblait que le sien venait de tomber en miettes au fond de sa poitrine. « Ssshh. Ne pleure pas…Dis-moi où tu es.

- Au foyer. » Soudain, une voix se fit entendre en arrière-plan. Furieuse. « Il faut que je raccroche…

- Non, attends ! » Mais c'était trop tard, la tonalité résonnait déjà à son oreille.

_Fin du flash_

« Voilà.

- Elle t'a rappelé par la suite, devina-t-il. Jenny sourit avec une étrange douceur. « Presque tous les soirs. Elle attendait que tout le monde soit couché et elle m'appelait. Elle avait juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Je crois que ce foyer ne lui convient pas.

- Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans cette famille ?

- Elle a eu des difficultés à s'adapter. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même, ne parlait quasiment pas et puis, elle avait même arrêté de manger. Les psys ont pensé qu'elle avait besoin de fréquenter des jeunes de son âge. D'être dans un milieu plus…dynamisant, pour qu'elle se 'sociabilise'. Et que, dans un foyer, elle serait obligée de faire des efforts pour s'ouvrir aux autres.

- A ta voix, je devine que cela n'a pas marché.

- Franchement, comment cela aurait-il pu ? Cet endroit c'est… enfin, aucun enfant ne devrait passer sa vie là-dedans. » Elle avait l'air sincèrement émue. Il n'en était pas franchement surpris, il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle aimait les enfants. Et qu'elle aimait Anouk encore plus. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas montée au créneau pour sa protégée. « Tu n'as pas essayé de la faire sortir ?

- Oh si, bien sûr ! Je lui ai promis que j'allais lui trouver un autre foyer où elle serait bien. Mais c'est encore plus compliqué que de négocier avec les agences européennes ! Toute cette paperasse…et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. » La jeune femme se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure. « Si j'avais pris la peine de finir tout ça.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé. » Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, puis reprit. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il a pu être au courant…

- Tu es allée la voir, là-bas ?

- Jamais. J'y ai pensé mais...

- Pas le temps ?

- Non. » Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, pas fière d'elle. « Pas le courage. C'était déjà assez dur de l'entendre pleurer au téléphone…je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à tenir le coup en face d'elle.

- Et tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

- Tu es le seul à être au courant.

- Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle en a parlé à quelqu'un ? » Jenny secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non. Ça, c'est impossible. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir de ce téléphone la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler aux éducateurs…

- Et aux autres jeunes ? » Elle eut un petit rire amer. « Non. Aucune chance, crois-moi.

- Elle appelait toujours chez toi ?

- Au début, oui. Mais lorsque j'étais en déplacement, elle avait mon numéro de portable. » Gibbs ne dit rien, se saisissant de son propre portable. «DiNozzo. Vous êtes toujours chez la directrice ? Bien. Vous passez la maison au peigne fin, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un seul endroit laissé de côté… Des micros…Et demandez à Abby de vérifier les lignes téléphoniques…Oui. »

Elle avait écouté toute la conversation avec un étonnement croissant : des micros ? Chez elle ? Mais elle s'en serait aperçue, tout de même. « Tu penses qu'il m'espionne ?

- Je suis prêt à le parier, oui. Sinon comment aurait-il su pour Anouk ? Et comment savait-il que tu étais chez toi, ce soir et pas au bureau ou à l'étranger ?

- Il me suivait peut-être ?

- Peu probable. » Avec un sourire. « Tu étais un bon agent, Jen. Tu l'aurais repéré. Il a dû poser des micros.

-Co…comment ? » Le marine haussa les épaules. « Ça, je ne sais pas. Mais Abby va trouver.

- …

- Jen ? Jenny ? » Elle avait pâli, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose particulièrement horrible. « Il est remonté jusqu'à elle, grâce à moi… Il s'en est pris à elle à cause de moi. Jethro, si jamais elle meurt… » Avec douceur, il posa un index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. « Chut. N'y pense pas. »

Un uniforme vert passa les portes battantes qui les séparaient d'Anouk. Ces portes 'réservées' au personnel médical, mince frontière entre la famille et le malade. Gibbs le reconnut presqu'aussitôt : c'était le médecin qu'il avait interrogé ce matin-même. Dr Barrows. En plus fatigué. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, il marchait lentement. Même sa voix parue ralentie lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Agent Gibbs. Directeur Shepard. Vous êtes ici pour la jeune fille ? » Jen bondit sur ses pieds. « Comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir… »


	17. Règle n18

_Me revoilà ! Merci de vos petits messages. .. Cette fois-ci, les fans du couple Jen/gibbs vont apprécier le chapitre –du moins, je l'ai écrit en pensant à eux. Et donc, par conséquent, un peu à moi aussi ! _

_J'espère que vous le trouverez à la hauteur de nos personnages… Une petite pause dans les cliffangher cette fois ! Mais l'action n'est pas encore finie…_

_PS : Les traductions ci-dessous sont de moi, je crois (je ne me souviens plus exactement des circonstances de la deuxième) alors je vous demanderai d'excuser les approximations… De toutes façons, c'est tellement meilleur en VO, isn't it ? _

_PS2 : J'allais oublier ; verrez-vous le clin d'oeil à Anna Gavalda dans ce chapitre ?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 17 : Règle n°18**

_We make choices and we live with the consequences. If someone gets hurt along the way we ask for forgiveness. It's the best anyone can do. / (Nous faisons des choix et nous vivons avec les conséquences. Si quelqu'un en est blessé, nous demandons pardon. C'est le mieux que chacun puisse faire.) Pushing Daisies _

« Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir…ânonna la voix du médecin. La vision de Jen s'obscurcit brutalement, alors que la voix de Barrows s'éloignait. Les mots étaient avalés par une sorte de brouillard. « Madame ?

- Jenny ? » Quelqu'un la secouait gentiment. « Eh ! Jen ! Tu as entendu ? Anouk est toujours en vie. » Les points noirs disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. «Elle...elle n'est pas…

- Non. Nous avons pu la maintenir dans un état stable. Maintenant, c'est à elle de se battre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

- Bien sûr. Chambre 5634. »

*******

« Alors, Ducky ? » Le légiste releva la tête des comptes-rendus d'opération qu'on venait de lui transmettre avec un sourire affectueux. « Jethro. Je viens juste d'arriver.

- ...

- A première vue, il s'agit du même mode opératoire que pour les deux autres. Elle a été rouée de coups. Deux côtes cassées, des hématomes. Son poignet est brisé, d'après ce que je vois, il a dû la saisir si violement que les os se sont cassés. Tu vois son radius, là ? » Il leva le cliché radiologique au niveau de leurs yeux. « Fracture de torsion. » Gibbs ferma les yeux : à travers les os, il revoyait la silhouette frêle d'Anouk sur la civière. « Les coups de couteau ont été plutôt sérieux. Ils ont dû lui retirer la rate…

- Retirer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on vit très bien sans. Tu sais d'où vient l'expression 'courir comme un dératé' ? Et bien, dans la Grèce antique, on attribuait à la rate de nombreuses propriétés dont celle de provoquer les points de côté et, donc, de ralentir la course. On croyait ainsi que les Anciens desséchaient la rate des coureurs pour améliorer leurs performances. Ils étaient ainsi 'dératés'… Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un conseil : ne dis pas ça à Jen. » Le médecin fronça les sourcils. « Où est-elle ? » Du menton, Gibbs lui désigna la porte de la chambre 5634. Jenny était assise au bord du lit, ses pieds nus se balançant dans le vide. Elle tenait la main de la jeune fille, et lui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Anouk était toujours endormie, minuscule dans le lit trop grand. Presque aussi pâle que les draps. « Elle va s'en tirer, alors ? » Demanda le marine.

« Elle a ses chances…Ce sera long, il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos, mais elle est jeune. Les enfants disposent de ressources impressionnantes. » Gibbs sourit tristement. Anouk avait-elle seulement envie de lutter ? Et si non, comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait perdu ses parents. Plus grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher. Affronté suffisamment d'épreuves pour perdre totalement foi en l'humanité…Et elle n'avait que 14 ans.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je ramène notre Directeur chez elle ? » Offrit le légiste. Gibbs haussa un sourcil amusé. « Seulement si tu as de quoi l'endormir avant. Et la ligoter. » Ducky accueillit ce trait d'humour avec soulagement, peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait cru. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas totalement désespérée.

« Je te laisse t'en charger, dans ce cas. Tu feras cela mieux que moi. Voici les affaires que tu m'avais demandées.» Il lui tendit un sac. « Cela ne sert rien que je reste ici. Je retourne au NCIS, le médecin m'appellera dès qu'il aura du nouveau. Je vais essayer de passer en revue tout ce que nous avons. Peut-être ai-je manqué un élément…

- D'accord.

- Dis à Jenny que si elle veut rentrer se reposer, je pourrai rester ici avec la petite.

- Je lui dirai. Merci, Ducky. » Mais le légiste ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre. Il avait l'air profondément triste, et semblait vieilli de dix ans d'un seul coup. « Duck ?

- Comment va-t-elle surmonter tout ça ? » Il parlait si bas que Gibbs devait tendre l'oreille pour distinguer quelque chose. Mais, il le devinait, la question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si son ami parlait de Jenny, ou d'Anouk. Ou bien des deux à la fois. « Nous vivons vraiment dans un monde ignoble. » Murmura le médecin, l'air infiniment las. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, surpris : il n'avait jamais entendu une telle amertume dans la voix de son ami. Jamais Ducky ne lui avait semblé si… désabusé. Mais le médecin se reprenait déjà et, d'une voix égale, lâcha un 'A plus tard, Jethro' juste avant de s'en aller, le dos voûté.

GOING to heaven! Aller au Ciel !

I don't know when, Je ne sais pas quand,

Pray do not ask me how, —Je t'en prie ne me demande pas comment,-

[…]

Gibbs stoppa sur le pas de la porte pour mieux écouter. Jenny avait tiré un fauteuil près du lit, et lisait un vieux bouquin écorné, à la couverture maculée de tâches d'humidité.

Going to heaven! —Aller au Ciel !

How dim it sounds! Comme cela parait étrange

And yet it will be done Et très vite ce sera fait

[…]

Elle ne lisait pas tant pour l'adolescente que pour elle-même, jugea-t-il. La voix habituellement si ferme et assurée n'était qu'un murmure. Murmure qui ne parvenait pas à couvrir les bruits incongrus des machines.

Perhaps you 're going too! Peut-être iras-tu aussi !

Who knows? Qui sait ?

If you should get there first, Si tu devais y arriver la première,

Save just a little place for me Garde-moi simplement une petite place

Close to the two I lost! Près des deux que j'ai perdus !

…]

A pas de loup, veillant à rester parfaitement silencieux, le Marine s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Il voyait la nuque blanche offerte, alors qu'un rideau de cheveux roux masquait une partie du visage de Jen.

I 'm glad I don't believe it, Je suis heureuse de ne pas y croire

For it would stop my breath, Cela pourrait me couper le souffle

And I 'd like to look a little more Et j'aimerai regarder un peu plus

At such a curious earth! Une si curieuse terre !

Il pouvait voir sur son visage les traces de la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Ce combat intérieur qu'elle menait avec elle-même. Il devinait aisément le cœur et la raison se disputer, le premier la torturant sans relâche pour ses fautes et la seconde tentant de lui démontrer qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais… comment disait Ducky, déjà ? 'Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore' ; Il partageait cette douleur qui n'avait cessé de le hanter ces quinze dernières années… même s'il était certain qu'elle ne laisserait pas le lui dire. Ou lui montrer.

I am glad they did believe it Je suis heureuse qu'ils y aient cru

Whom I have never found Ceux que je n'ai jamais retrouvés

Since the mighty autumn afternoon Depuis ce tiède après-midi d'automne

I left them in the ground. Où je les ai laissés sous terre.

La voix se brisa et il lui effleura la nuque, presque timidement. Pour la sentir se raidir aussitôt. « Jenny… »

Jen se frotta rageusement les yeux : elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, ou elle risquait fort de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. « Que dit Ducky ? S'informa-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Gibbs retira sa main et recula à regret. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il ne pourrait pas la rassurer de cette façon… Et si elle ne le laissait pas l'approcher, il n'y parviendrait jamais.

« Qu'elle a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Il t'a aussi amené ceci. » Il déposa le sac à ses pieds, mais elle n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil, obnubilée par le livre qu'elle serrait dans ses mains. « Merci.

- Je vais faire poster un agent en faction devant la chambre, au cas où.

- D'accord. » Répondit-elle distraitement. Gibbs réprima un soupir. « Je retourne au NCIS…Je suppose que tu veux rester ici.

- En effet.

- Je peux demander à quelqu'un de te faire installer un lit dans la chambre, si tu veux.

- Ça ira très bien comme ça. » Le ton était sec. Désagréable. Et elle fuyait son regard. Elle le repoussait, comme toujours. « Comme tu voudras. J'y vais, alors.

- Mmm. »

Le Marine soupira à nouveau, et tourna les talons. Mais au moment de sortir, sa voix s'éleva, presque malgré lui. « Tu sais que c'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir après tout ce temps, pas l'inverse… »

Jenny sursauta, surprise. Les confidences et grands déballages n'avaient jamais été dans la nature de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? «Ne sois pas idiot, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- Et bien, ton flair t'a trompé, pour une fois. Je suis…Je suis ta supérieure, Jethro.

- Ça, je le sais. Tu prends un malin plaisir à me le rappeler toutes les dix minutes. » Elle ignora délibérément le reproche et poursuivit. «Cela signifie que je dois garder mes distances. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis simplement professionnelle.» Il resta silencieux si longtemps qu'elle crut qu'il avait quitté la pièce, mais un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule infirma sa supposition. Il était toujours là, la main sur la poignée et le dos extrêmement droit.

« Dans ce cas…pourquoi refuses-tu systématiquement mon aide ? »

Ce fut à son tour de rester silencieuse. Un ange passa dans la chambre, rasant les murs. Quelques minutes, elle écouta le bourdonnement des machines. « Tu ne veux pas le savoir… » Souffla-t-elle. « Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Et bien, explique-toi. Je ne demande qu'à te comprendre, Jen. Parce que, je t'assure, je fais des efforts mais tu es vraiment impossible. » Elle eut un rire triste. « Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Pour moi, si. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute…Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal.

- Rien. C'est moi.

- … » Apercevant son regard perplexe, elle sourit. « Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas. Tout est si simple pour toi, les choses sont noires ou blanches. Soit on agit pour le bien, soit on choisit le camp du mal. Le passé est le passé, on n'en parle plus. Il n'y a jamais de demi-mesure. Moi…

- Tu es compliquée.

- Oui. Je suppose que oui. Je passe mon temps à ressasser le passé. Ce qui fait qu'à chaque fois que tu viens me voir, que tu me tends la main… Je me souviens.

- De quoi ?

- De tout. Et, surtout, à quel point j'ai été stupide. Egoïste. Je n'avais pas à partir ainsi, il y a neuf ans. Je t'ai fait du mal. Non pas que je pense que ta vie se soit arrêtée, ou que tu aies pleuré dans ton oreiller toutes les nuits à cause de moi…Dieu merci, je ne suis pas si mégalomane. » Il eut une fraction de sourire. « Je n'ai jamais douté que tu t'en remettrais. J'espérais même que tu m'oublierais rapidement…Seulement, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, c'était blessant.

- Mais tu es partie quand même. Sans dire au revoir…

- Oui. Et je n'en suis pas fière. Mais je croyais que tu ne comprendrais pas mes raisons, et que tu essaierais de m'empêcher de partir. Et Dieu sait que cela n'aurait pas été trop dur pour toi…» Elle secoua la tête. « J'avais oublié que tu étais peut-être suffisamment fort pour me retenir, mais surtout assez intelligent pour me laisser partir… Cette foutue lettre, même si elle était vraiment sincère, c'était insultant.

-…

- Alors, lorsque je t'ai revu, il y a trois ans, et que tu m'as dit que je t'avais manqué… J'ai réalisé que tu ne m'en voulais pas, en tout cas, tu n'en avais pas l'air. Et j'ai eu honte de moi. Ensuite, chacun de tes petits gestes de soutien, ces mains tendues me rappelaient combien j'avais mal agi. Et que je ne les méritais pas. Je ne te mérite pas, Jethro. » Il la considéra, pensif. Jamais encore elle ne s'était ouverte si sereinement, sans cris ni heurts. Il y avait bien ce trop bref instant de grâce, six mois plus tôt, pendant lequel il avait cru que leur complicité était en train de renaître de ses cendres. Mais cela n'avait pas duré… Jen était partie en vacances quelques jours, et lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle s'était appliquée à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et avait mis un peu plus de distance entre eux....

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore…quelque chose entre nous. Mais si c'est le cas, sache que je ferai de mon mieux pour le rattraper. » Elle le regarda bien en face, pour la première fois en une heure. « Quelle qu'en soit la nature, je ferai mon possible pour que notre relation fonctionne. »

Jenny ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux, dans l'expectative. Elle avait besoin qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'elle pouvait toujours courir, ou bien qu'il avait compris mais il lui fallait un petit signe de sa part. Elle venait de faire un grand pas dans sa direction, et elle espérait qu'il s'en apercevait. Parce que, dans le cas contraire, cela signifiait qu'il était trop tard pour eux.

« Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser. » Lâcha Gibbs, presque brutalement. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que les excuses étaient un signe de faiblesse…

- Pas entre amis, Jenny. Pas entre nous. » Il lui sourit. « Pense à la règle n°18.

- Je dois rechercher le pardon, récita-t-elle. D'accord. Comment ?

- Eh ! Ce sont tes excuses, je ne vais pas tout faire à ta place ! » La jeune femme se détendit légèrement. « Ce n'est pas simple.

- Si. C'est simple, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Là, c'est toi qui joue sur les mots… Ce ne sera pas facile. » Il lui pressa l'épaule, tendrement. « Non. Mais tu y arriveras… En fait, tu as même fait le plus dur. C'est suffisant pour ce soir. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

- Non, je vais… » Il haussa les sourcils. « Règle n°18, Jenny. Règle n°18. » La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée. « Tu vas te servir de ça pour me faire céder à tout tes caprices ?

- Tu finis toujours par faire ce que je veux, de toute façon. Parce que j'ai toujours raison, tu le sais ! »Il la taquinait, l'œil brillant de malice et elle ne put retenir un véritable sourire. Elle lui frappa amicalement le bras. « Vantard ! »

Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, elle le retint. « Finalement…Je crois que j'aimerais que tu demandes ce lit. » Soupir faussement contrarié. « Et, s'il te plaît, sourit-elle, ne dis pas ' tu vois que j'avais raison'. »


	18. Home, sweet home

_Pour ce chapitre, il faut que je rendre un hommage tout particulier à ma beta-lectrice qui a du corriger, non seulement ma grammaire fantaisiste mais aussi mon espagnol. Il faut savoir que l'espagnol et moi on s'est fâché au premier contact, et on n'a jamais réussi à dépasser ça…Alors merci Midship !_

_Puisqu'on en est dans les remerciements, merci aussi aux lecteurs-lectrices qui me lisent et laissent de gentils messages… Je suis votre obligée pour l'éternité._

_Finalement, j'ai dit que vous auriez la fin pour noël mais si je continue à poster un chapitre par semaine, ce sera après noël. A moins que j'augmente mon rythme…qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_A Mari6s : Le clin d'œil a Anna Gavalda était assez minime… C'est la phrase '__je me dis souvent que tu es assez fort pour me retenir et assez intelligent pour me laisser filer...**'**  
(__Je l'aimais, p.201, La Dilettante, 2002) Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra pour ça…d'ailleurs, je reprendrais encore un peu d'elle dans quelques chapitres… C'est un hommage._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 18 : Home, sweet home…**

_Des__ démons surviennent __et__ repartent __à__ tout moment, __sans__que__les__ choses soient nécessairement perturbées __par__leur__ présence. _

_Paulo Coelho_

« Alors, Abby ?

- Tu avais raison. Quelqu'un a posé des micros chez le directeur… » Jamais il n'avait été aussi navré d'avoir raison. Bon sang, cette foutue maison était censée être sécurisée ! On n'y entrait pas comme dans un moulin… Comment ce malade avait-il réussi à truffer l'intérieur de Jen de micros. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour entrer, poursuivit la scientifique comme si elle lisait en lui. Mais je peux te dire quel genre de micros il a utilisé.

- Est-ce que cela va nous aider ?

- Possible. McGee a dénombré trois micros… Un dans le bureau, un dans la chambre et un dans le salon. Ce sont des modèles ultra-perfectionnés, avec une portée infinie. Et qui permettent d'écouter tout ce qui se passe dans un rayon de dix mètres.

- Donc il pouvait être n'importe où ?

- Bien, oui. En fait, tu vois... » Elle exhiba un petit boitier noir de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, et l'ouvrit en deux. « L'intérieur est muni d'une carte SIM.

- …

- Ce sont les cartes qu'il y a dans les téléphones portables, Gibbs. Elles servent à… Aucune importance, en fait. Voilà comment ce truc fonctionne : tu mets la carte SIM à l'intérieur. Ensuite, de ton portable, tu composes un numéro.

- Et ?

- Rien du tout. Tu n'as plus qu'à écouter. » Le marine retourna le minuscule boitier dans tous les sens, comme s'il espérait y trouver une adresse. Ou une solution. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, grâce à un procédé de surveillance du son embarqué dans ce produit, tu peux être contacté automatiquement dès qu'il détecte un bruit suspect. En gros, tu n'as aucune chance de leur échapper.

- Voilà pourquoi je déteste l'informatique, grommela-t-il, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ces petits bijoux de technologie les avaient bien aidés, à de nombreuses reprises….Seulement, il y aurait toujours des gens pour les détourner de leur usage. On ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en un ordinateur. Il vous trahirait sans remord, et pour cause… il n'avait pas de conscience ce qui le rendait d'autant plus simple à manipuler. « Et ce n'est pas tout, renchérit Abby. J'ai aussi trouvé ceci, sur la ligne fixe.

- Un autre micro ?

- Oui. Toutes les conversations étaient écoutées… Il n'y a pas un seul mot prononcé dans cette maison qu'il n'ait pas entendu.

- Depuis quand ?

- C'est difficile à dire… Ces petites choses ont une grande autonomie, lorsqu'elles sont branchées sur secteur. Mais cela s'abîme très vite, aussi. Je dirais… quelques mois. Deux, ou trois peut-être.» Gibbs dut pâlir légèrement parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » Le taquina-t-elle. « Toi et le directeur, vous avez des secrets ?

- Abby.

- Je suis prête à parier que oui. Des tas et des tas de secrets inavouables, et la nuit vous vous téléphonez pour en parler. Très 'Nuits Blanches à Seattle'. D'ailleurs, j'avais trouvé ce film vraiment décevant…Je veux dire avec un titre pareil, on s'attend à ce qu'il y ait un peu de s… » Le regard bleu se fit menaçant. « D'accord, je me tais. N'empêche…

- Abbs. Ne m'oblige pas à être désagréable.

- Bien.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voulais me dire ?

- Mmm. Oui. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire du tout…Et je doute que cela plaise au SecNav aussi.

- Abby. » Le regard limpide se troubla, et elle eut une mimique désolée. « Il surveillait aussi son portable.

-Comment ?

- Un nouveau truc qui existe depuis peu. C'est un logiciel qui permet d'avoir accès au journal des appels sortants, qui elle a appelé et quand. Mais aussi des appels entrants. » Il soupira profondément : voilà qui allait créer la panique en haut-lieu. Si on apprenait que le Directeur du NCIS était sur écoute, ce serait considéré comme une violation du secret d'état. « Il recevait également une copie des SMS envoyés et reçus par le Directeur. Il y a même possibilité de le localiser.

- Tu veux dire qu'il sait que le téléphone est ici, dans ton labo ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas aussi précis…mais il suppose certainement que Jenny est au NCIS.

- C'est aussi bien. » Résistant à l'envie pressante de fracasser ces foutus micros contre le mur, il serra les poings si violement qu'Abby vit les jointures blanchir. Timidement, elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami, sentant les muscles contractés par la rage. « On va le trouver, Gibbs. » Apercevant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme, Gibbs se détendit légèrement et parvint à esquisser un semblant de sourire. « Comment a-t-il fait pour mettre ce…truc sur le portable ?

- Oh. Il lui suffisait de connaître le numéro, ensuite il envoie le logiciel espion par SMS, ou Bluetooth ou même par e-mail et le tour est joué…

- Donc, cela pourrait être n'importe qui. » Elle eut à nouveau cette petite moue désolée. « Où achète-t-on ce genre d'objets ?

- Dans des boutiques d'électroniques, avec autorisation spéciale. Mais le plus simple, cela reste le net. On y trouve de tout, facilement. Tiens, ce micro par exemple : 400 dollars sur internet.

- Tu peux retrouver l'acheteur ?

- Je peux toujours essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela nous mène quelque part. J'ai fait tracer l'appel qui avait activé la carte SIM : un jetable, bien sûr. Je vais aussi voir si je peux relever une empreinte là-dessus… On ne sait jamais. » Notant l'air fatigué de son supérieur, elle reprit avec enthousiasme. « Il faut toujours rester positif, Gibbs ! C'est très important.» Il se pencha pour embrasser la tempe pâle, respirant ce parfum si caractéristique. S'il embrassait Abby, c'était autant pour elle que pour lui-même ; le contact avec sa jeune amie avait toujours su le réconforter dans les moments critiques. « Beau travail, Abby. »

« Hey, Gibbs ! » Le Marine se retourna avant de franchir les portes vitrées. « Anouk ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit, se voulant rassurant. « Il faut être positif, Abby. »

*******

Pour la seconde fois en moins de trois heures, Gibbs rejoignit la maison de Jen. Mais cette fois-ci la police avait envahit les lieux, déroulant ces rubans jaunes et faisant clignoter leurs gyrophares qui zébraient le ciel. Le noir de la nuit pâlissait peu à peu pour laisser place à un jaune rosé, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait. Le remue-ménage avait alerté les voisins qui se pressaient autour des rubans de sécurité dans l'espoir fou de trouver du spectaculaire. Ils devaient être déçus, songea-t-il. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à admirer que McGee relevant d'éventuelles empreintes de pas sur la pelouse détrempée et qu'une large trace de pneus sur le goudron. Un murmure secouait le petit groupe de badauds et Gibbs réprima l'envie de tous les renvoyer chez eux manu militari. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Se frayant un chemin à travers le ventre mou de la foule, il fit tout de même signe à un jeune agent de les faire dégager au plus vite avant de rejoindre Ziva et Tony à l'intérieur. Ce dernier tentait de faire parler une Noémie terrorisée.

« Vous n'avez vu personne de suspect ? » La domestique secoua la tête, au bord des larmes. « Réfléchissez bien… »Insista Tony. « Quelqu'un qui rôdait autour de la maison ? » Nouveaux signes de dénégations. «DiNozzo ? Du nouveau ?

- Ah, Boss. » L'agent se releva prestement et entraîna son supérieur dans un coin du bureau. « J'essaie de la faire parler, mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Elle n'arrête de pas de marmonner des choses en espagnol. » Le Marine jeta un œil sur la jeune employée, recroquevillée au bord du canapé, celle-ci triturait un collier de perles entre ses doigts. Un chapelet, devina-t-il. Et ses lèvres bougeaient toute seules. « Elle ne marmonne pas, DiNozzo, elle prie. Tu lui fais peur.

- Mais je n'ai…

- Je sais. Je vais m'occuper d'elle… Toi et Ziva, vous allez filer au foyer où était Anouk. Vous vous occupez de fouiller ses affaires, et tâchez de comprendre comment on peut enlever une gamine de 14 ans au beau milieu de la nuit sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Ok, Boss. » Gibbs attendit qu'il ait quitté la pièce avant de rejoindre Noémi sur le canapé. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il s'assit, et releva la tête. « Bonsoir, Noémi.

- Agent Gibbs. » Le soulagement qu'elle éprouva en reconnaissant enfin un visage ami était palpable. Tout son visage se détendit, et elle parvint même à esquisser un sourire. «¿ Que pasa ? » Lorsqu'elle était stressée, son espagnol maternel reprenait le dessus et elle était incapable d'articuler un seul mot d'anglais. Mais cette question, même pour quelqu'un ne parlant pas espagnol, était compréhensible. « Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. Jenny est à l'hôpital. » La jeune femme pâlit, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. « Mais elle n'est pas blessée, elle va très bien.

- Señora Shepard está enfer… malade ?

- Non. Non, elle est juste avec quelqu'un. » Elle parut méditer la question un instant, jaugeant ce visage franc et rassurant, puis hocha la tête. « Bien. Porque…les agents de police, partout dans la maison ? La Señora ne va pas être contente… » Il ne put qu'acquiescer : en effet, Jen ne serait pas proprement enchantée par ce remue-ménage. « Elle est au courant, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

- Elle a des problèmes ?

- Oui… Mais nous allons les régler. » Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il poursuivit. « Noémie, qui a la clé de cette maison ?

- La señora. Moi.

- C'est tout ?

- Si, Señor Gibbs.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont entrées, ces derniers mois. » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « D'autres personnes ?

- Des invités, peut-être. Des hommes.

- Oh ! » Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Noémi. « No. La señora n'a pas d'invités…no hombres. Je ne crois pas.

- Des travaux ?

- Jon, le jardinier, a changé les gouttières. En mars.

- Et c'est tout ? » La jeune femme haussa les épaules, signifiant son ignorance. « Personne n'a touché au téléphone ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira. « Si ! L'homme pour l'électricité. Il est venu vérifier les… » Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. « Compteurs ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Si. Si, les compteurs.

- Quand est-il venu ?

- Il y a longtemps… Je ne sais plus. » Gibbs essayait de ne pas la brusquer. « Essayez de vous souvenir. C'était avant l'été ? Après ou avant que vous fassiez le grand ménage de printemps ? » Elle lui lança un drôle de regard. « Vous vous souvenez pour le grand ménage ? Je crois…oui, je crois que c'était après. La señora était à Londres, vous savez. » Gibbs tenta de se remémorer quand avait eu lieu ce déplacement. Londres. Conférence avec Scotland Yard et les grands pontes de l'armée britannique… ce devait être…Si seulement Cynthia n'était pas à l'autre bout de l'état ! Fin mai. Oui, cela devait être ça. Elle lui avait dit que Londres au printemps n'avait rien à voir avec le Londres pluvieux et brumeux qu'ils avaient connu. Thèse largement confirmée par Ducky. Donc, il était passé il y avait près de trois mois. « Je ne voulais pas le faire entrer, je ne suis pas autorisée…Mais comme elle n'était pas là, j'ai téléphoné à Señora Shepard et elle m'a dit de le laisser faire son travail.

- Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ?

- Regardé les fils électriques. Les prises. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas autorisé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Est-ce que la señora a des ennuis à cause de moi ? » Il lui sourit doucement. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Noémi. Il vous a donné son nom ?

- Oui, mais…je ne sais plus. » Peu importait en réalité, il avait sans doute utilisé une fausse identité. « Vous pourriez le décrire ?

- Dios mío. C'est si loin… Non, je ne me souviens pas de sa tête.» Elle paraissait si désolée qu'il fit un effort pour masquer sa déception. « Ce n'est rien. Vous avez vu sa camionnette ? – Oui. Elle était…bleue et blanche. Comme celles de la ville. Normale.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un détail ? Quelque chose qui vous aurait paru bizarre ? » Noémi laissa glisser un silence puis… « Si. Il portait des gants… J'ai trouvé ça étrange, il faisait plutôt chaud. Mais il m'a dit que c'était contre les piqûres d'araignées…Il a dit qu'il devait toujours mettre ses mains dans les recoins poussiéreux. Et qu'il y avait plein d'insectes. Je lui ai dit que c'était propre ici mais il les a gardés tout de même… » Elle paraissait offusquée à l'idée qu'on puisse supposer que la maison était mal tenue. « Bien. Merci, Noémi. »

Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'était plus très loin du but. Que ce malade n'était pas très loin. Mais bientôt, tout serait fini. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

* * *

_Alors ? A lundi ou à la semaine prochaine ? Votre destin est entre vos mains …R&R !  
_


	19. Un foyer n'est pas une maison

_Comme demandé par une vaste foule d'au moins deux personnes, voici le chapitre 19…_

_Merci de vos commentaires, toujours si rapides ! Cette fois-ci on va voir Tony et Ziva en action… Et Tony qui fait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de son patron. Un chapitre de transition. Histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain…_

_superdd : Thanks et welcome ! _

_A Clewilan : moi non plus je n'ai plus le temps de suivre les épisodes –va savoir pourquoi- je me venge sur les fics. L'un devant probablement entrainer l'autre… _

_A Cris : merci de ta fidélité. Tu sauras bientôt et peut-être même plus…_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 19 : Un foyer n'est pas une maison…**

_Mathilda __: "-La vie c'est dur tout le temps, ou c'est seulement quand on est petit ?  
__Léon__ : -C'est toujours comme ça." _

_Dialogue du film 'Léon'_

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à l'imposante bâtisse et réprima un frisson. « Je déteste cet endroit, lâcha-t-il. Sa collègue acquiesça : difficile de lui donner tort. On lui avait donné le titre ronflant de 'Foyer de l'espérance', titre usurpé au vu de ce bloc de briques crues posé au beau milieu d'une cour goudronnée. Quelques arbres esseulés semblaient tenter une percée, sans succès. Pour l'espoir, il faudrait repasser. « Personne ne surveille les entrées et sorties. » Ziva leva les yeux sur les hautes grilles de l'entrée. « Mais il y a des caméras. C'est peut-être notre jour de chance…

- Ouais. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que Mme la Chance soit vraiment de notre côté, ces derniers temps. »

Les deux agents quittèrent l'atmosphère pesante de la cour pour pénétrer dans le hall. L'intérieur était silencieux, sûrement en raison de l'heure tardive mais il s'en dégageait une certaine énergie. Des murs peints aux couleurs vives, un linoléum pleins de marques trahissant d'incessants passages et des tableaux aux murs, œuvres d'artistes pour le moment inconnus. Un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années, cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, passa devant eux sans leur prêter la moindre attention. « Bonjour. » L'ado stoppa. « Quoi ?

- Nous cherchons le responsable ?

- Le responsable de quoi ? De cette situation ou bien de la misère du monde ?

- Celui du foyer nous suffira. » Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Ben je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit déjà arrivé. Vous avez remarqué qu'il était à peine 7h00 du matin ?

- Tu es bien debout, toi.

- Ouais… parce que je suis de corvée de petit déj'. D'ailleurs, faut que j'y aille…Vous avez qu'à aller réveiller Vince. Deuxième étage, à droite. Il a écrit son nom sur la porte, vous ne pouvez pas vous gourer. » Et de s'éloigner en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux, sans doute dans l'espoir de réveiller les neurones qui se trouvaient dessous. Ziva et Tony échangèrent un regard amusé. « La sécurité laisse un peu à désirer. Il ne nous a même pas demandé ce qu'on voulait. Ni qui on était…»

La voix trainante de l'adolescente leur parvint depuis l'extrémité du hall. « Vous êtes des flics, c'est écrit sur votre front ! On a l'habitude ici… »

« Monsieur ? » L'agent frappa doucement à la porte. « Monsieur…Vince ? » Pas de réponse. Ou presque… Une porte voisine s'ouvrit sur un nouvel ado échevelé. « Ça va pas de réveiller tout le monde ?

- Nous voulons juste parler…

- Ouais, ouais… Ben allez-y, alors. Entrez. Il ne va pas se réveiller…il entend déjà pas son réveil. C'est pas comme d'autres qui ont le sommeil léger. »

Vincenzo Lorenzzatti avait non seulement le sommeil très lourd, mais il avait aussi du mal à émerger avant la troisième tasse de café.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? » Ziva inspira très profondément, essayant de ne pas de s'énerver. « Je dis qu'une de vos pensionnaires a disparu cette nuit.

- Qui ça ?

- Anouk Guilligan.

- Oh. » Une petite syllabe qui en disait long. « Ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre.

- Ce qui me surprend, soupira l'autre, c'est qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps ici. Cette gamine est une bombe à retardement, si vous voulez mon avis. Il fallait bien que ça explose un jour. » Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café. « Je dois en déduire que vous avez récupéré la petite intrigante… Faut que j'aille la chercher au poste, je suppose.

- Nous ne sommes pas de la police. Nous sommes du NCIS. » Vince écarquilla les yeux. « Kézaco ?

- Le service d'enquêtes criminelles de la Navy. » L'éducateur se laissa aller contre le dossier. « Je vois. Elle a essayé de rentrer chez elle ?

- …

- Je connais l'histoire, la fille du commandant, et blabla… Les enfants font souvent ça, essayer de retourner au dernier endroit où ils se sentaient bien. Ça fait partie du processus.

- Elle est à l'hôpital. » Lâcha soudain Ziva, abrupte. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ajoutée au stress, elle pouvait facilement vous faire perdre la tête. Vince pâlit, et déglutit avec difficulté. « L'hôpital…elle n'a tout de même pas essayé de se…

- Non. Non, elle a été agressée.

- Pauvre môme. On lui aura tout fait subir. Elle va bien ?

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains. » Il parut se détendre un peu. « Bien, je préviens mes collègues et j'arrive.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été clairs : nous pensons qu'Anouk a été enlevée. Ici. » L'éducateur se figea. « Ici ?

- Nous avons besoin de voir sa chambre. Et les cassettes de surveillance… »

Anouk partageait une petite chambre aux murs crème avec une autre jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Jeune fille qui, visiblement, appréciait moyennement le réveil matinal. Aussi mignon que puisse l'être cet agent, ce n'était pas une raison pour venir la tirer du lit. « Salut. Je suis l'agent DiNozzo. » Avec un sourire charmeur. « Tu peux m'appeler Tony.

- Mmm. » Elle se s'ébroua comme un petit chien pour s'éveiller. « Moi, c'est Shawna. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez –pardon, faites- ici ? » Constatant que le lit voisin était vide, elle ajouta. « Où est-elle ?

- Anouk est… Disons qu'elle a de petits ennuis.

- Elle s'est tirée ? » Il soupira. Décidément, c'était une obsession. « Pas…tout à fait. Tu partages cette chambre avec elle depuis longtemps ?

- Nan. » La jeune fille ramassa un short qui trainait et l'enfila. « Vous pourriez fermer la porte, s'il vous plaît ?

- Désolé, mais non. Le règlement… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- 6 mois.

- Tu t'entends bien avec elle ? » Nouvel haussement d'épaule. «On ne nous case pas par affinités… On met tous les nouveaux au rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas risquer qu'ils se jettent par la fenêtre.»Le ton monocorde sur lequel elle lui dit ça le fit frissonner. « Elle est plutôt OK pour une gamine, ceci dit. » Il allait lui faire remarquer qu'elles n'avaient que deux ans de différence, mais il se retint : à leur âge, deux ans c'était énorme. « Mais pas la peine de m'interroger : elle ne me parle jamais. D'ailleurs, elle ne parle à personne.

- Ce sont ses affaires ici ? » Shawna réprima un bâillement, et traça une ligne imaginaire entre les deux lits. « Ce côté est à elle. Celui-là, c'est le mien. On partage une salle de bain avec la chambre à côté. » 'Occupez-vous de ses affaires' avait dit Gibbs. Ce ne serait pas très long. En tout et pour tout, il y avait une petite armoire en chêne contenant une garde-robe sommaire et des bouquins de classe. Le long du mur, elle avait installé des piles de livres soigneusement classés. Rien aux murs, ni au sol. Seul le lit défait témoignait qu'il y avait en effet eu quelqu'un ici. Du côté de Shawna régnait un sain désordre enfantin, vêtements en pagaille, boitiers de CD multicolores et cahiers en vrac. Elle avait collé des affiches de cinéma aux murs. Johnny Depp dans Pirates des Caraïbes côtoyait les cow-boys de Brockeback Mountain. Sans oublier les hommes d'Ocean 11. « J'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur des trois. » Dit Tony, sentant le regard scrutateur, et un peu dégoûté, sur lui alors qu'il farfouillait parmi les vêtements d'Anouk. « Question rebondissements, c'était le top. » Elle ne dit rien mais esquissa tout de même un sourire. « Vous devriez regarder sous l'armoire, suggéra Shawna. C'est là qu'elle planquait ses trucs précieux. »

En effet, nota-t-il, la plinthe qui joignait le meuble au sol était amovible. Il la fit sauter d'un coup de couteau et extirpa deux boîtes à chaussures pleines. « Merci du tuyau. » Deux petits coffres au trésor, pleins de photos et de bibelots. Un collier.

Tony alla ensuite vers la fenêtre : celle-ci était fermée. Aucune trace d'effraction. « Ça s'ouvre pas, dit Shawna d'un ton purement informatif. Faudrait pas qu'on essaie de se faire la belle.

- Cette nuit… tu n'as rien entendu de bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? Non.

- Anouk a dormi ici ? » L'ado se mit à rire. « Et où elle irait ? Quand on atterrit au foyer, c'est en général parce qu'on n'a pas d'autres options. Elle a dormi dans son lit toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle est arrivée…

- Tu ne l'as jamais entendue se lever ? » Shawna piqua immédiatement du nez, plongée dans la contemplation de ses orteils peints en rose corail. « Shawna ? » La jeune fille restait incroyablement immobile. 'Et merde' songea Tony. Dans ces moments-là, il avait besoin de Gibbs plus que jamais : il avait un don pour faire parler les enfants. Alors que Tony, de son côté, n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des filles si jeunes. Et Ziva refusait d'interroger les enfants. Lentement, le garçon vint se poster juste devant Shawna. Se souvenant des attitudes de son patron, il s'agenouilla pour se trouver à son niveau. « Je sais que tu essaie de la couvrir, ce qui est vraiment noble de ta part. Mais là, cela ne l'aide pas du tout. Crois-moi.

- … » Il sentait que le moment était parfaitement choisi pour trouver une référence cinématographique, mais – étrangement- il n'en avait aucune. « Elle sort la nuit ? S'il te plaît, Shawna. Il faut que tu me donnes un coup de main parce que je ne vais pas m'en sortir tout seul. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir toute seule. » La jeune fille parut considérer la question un instant, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Ici, on n'est pas censés se mêler des affaires des autres, vous savez. Ce qu'Anouk fait la nuit…ce n'est pas mon problème. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle attend 23h00, et qu'elle file discrètement. Elle disparaît pendant une heure, en général et elle revient se coucher. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Hier soir, elle est sortie ?

- Mmm. Oui. Vers 23h30. C'était plus tard que d'habitude parce qu'il y a eu bagarre au réfectoire ce qui a repoussé le couvre-feu à 23h00… Donc, le temps que tout le monde se couche.

- Je vois. Merci, Shawna. » Cette dernière haussa les épaules. « Dites…ce n'est pas trop grave ses ennuis ?

- Je pense que ça devrait aller… » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Alors ? » Ziva l'attendait dans le hall, en compagnie de deux hommes. Vince, bien sûr, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et l'air contrit. Et un second, aux sourcils broussailleux et à l'air catastrophé. Qui se présenta comme Lester Grant, le responsable du centre. « Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose…Mais sa voisine de chambre m'a donné des infos…intéressantes. Vous laissez souvent les adolescentes de 14 ans sortir se balader la nuit ?

- Quoi ?

- Shawna m'a dit qu'Anouk avait l'habitude de s'éclipser, après le couvre-feu. » Il se sentait étrangement en colère. « Ce n'est pas très responsable !

- C'est impossible ! Nia Grant. Comme je le disais à votre collègue, les portes sont fermées à clé, la nuit. Et nous mettons une alarme. Anouk n'a pas pu sortir du foyer… De toutes façons, conclut-il, vous avez les vidéos, vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais j'ai des coups de fil à passer… »


	20. Chasse à l'homme

_Merci de vos reviews… Je les attends toujours avec impatience. Après une légère pause Nespresso-what-else, nous voici revenus au cœur de l'action. Et ce n'est que le début (je dis ça juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche !)… Vous allez retrouver l'équipe au grand complet. Ou presque. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les trailers, je ferais une commerçante exécrable… Bref, mieux vaut que vous lisiez._

_Clewilan : Figure-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à trouver ce Tony un peu… différent de celui des derniers épisodes. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec les scénaristes mais ils ont apparemment décidé de le faire retomber en pleine crise d'ado… Et j'ai un peu de mal avec ce Tony- là._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 20 : Chasse à l'homme**

_On ne sait jamais où sont les autres... On sait à peine où l'on est soi-même, ici-bas_.  
_Anouilh. _

Un jardin. Un soleil radieux, et une nuée de pigeons qui s'égaient au loin. Un groupe de filles tenant des cartons à dessins sous le bras passèrent devant lui et il émit un petit sifflement admirateur. Les filles gloussèrent, avant de poursuivre leur route. Ici, il était bien. Pas d'arme à sa ceinture, pas de téléphone portable, non plus. Il était libre… Une silhouette venait dans sa direction, de longs cheveux blonds foncés qui voletaient autour d'un visage ovale. Une veste à pois noirs. « Jeanne…murmura-t-il. Tu es revenue. » Elle lui souriait.

*******

Un bord de mer. Un soleil radieux et une bonne odeur de barbe à papa. La plage de sable fin… Une mouette ricane au-dessus de sa tête, sans pour autant couvrir le bruit des rires et des cris d'enfants autour. Elle s'assied dans le sable pour regarder quatre gamins bâtir un château de sable et les grains glissent entre ses doigts. Le garçon ordonne à ses sœurs d'aller lui chercher des coquillages… Les fillettes s'exécutent volontiers. Juste avant de filer vers l'eau, la plus petite, un bébé qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, se tourne vers elle. « Chaï. »

*******

« Là, je l'ai ! » Abby pianotait avec enthousiasme, faisant défiler les bandes vidéos du foyer sur fond de rock métallique. Lester Grant avait dit vrai, Anouk n'avait jamais quitté l'établissement la nuit. Elle restait toujours dans le foyer. A l'exception de ce soir…« Venez voir ! » Sa voix surexcitée réveilla en sursaut les deux agents qui tentaient de récupérer une ou deux minutes de sommeil après cette horrible nuit… Leurs têtes se heurtèrent violement, et ils grommelèrent un « Aïe. » en parfaite synchronisation. Tellement parfaite qu'Abby se mit à battre des mains. « Vous l'avez dit en même temps. Il faut faire un vœu !

- Abby.

- Tant pis pour vous ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé… »

Elle fit défiler la bande. Sur le film granuleux en noir et blanc, ils ne virent d'abord rien puis, quelques réglages plus tard, ils purent très nettement distinguer une jeep noire se garer devant les hautes grilles du foyer. Une silhouette sombre en sortir. Celle-ci trifouilla quelques secondes dans le lourd cadenas et le portail s'ouvrit. Remonta l'allée. Et disparut derrière…

« Où est-il ?

- J'ai regardé les plans, expliqua la jeune scientifique. Je pense qu'il s'est faufilé par les locaux d'entretien. Ils n'ont pas d'alarme, ni rien. Mais avant ils étaient reliés au bâtiment principal, et il reste un passage. C'est sûrement ce qu'il a emprunté parce que regarde… » A l'écran, la silhouette réapparaissait. Un sac, apparemment très lourd, sur l'épaule. Puis la voiture redémarra. « Ça pourrait être Anouk dans le sac ? Demanda timidement Abby, en se mordillant les lèvres. « Possible. Elle n'est pas bien lourde… Et il a l'air assez musclé.

- D'après mon logiciel : 1m80 et 90 kilos. Belle carrure.

- Tu pourrais essayer d'avoir son visage ?

- Il porte une cagoule…Un peu cliché, mais toujours efficace. » La brunette fronça les sourcils. « Où est Gibbs ?

- …

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, alors il devrait être là. Pour m'apporter un Caf-Pow, et me dire 'beau travail, Abby.' Où est-il ? » A présent, elle était au bord de l'hystérie. « Enfin, Abby… On ne l'a même pas appelé ! » Tempéra Ziva, tâchant tant bien que mal de calmer son amie. « Comment veux-tu…

- Non, c'est Gibbs ! Il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'appelle, il sait quand on a besoin de lui. Comme Superman. Non, mieux que Superman ! Où est-il ? » D'un seul coup, Abby paraissait avoir rétréci. Ses vêtements, si ajustés en temps normal, semblaient deux fois trop grands et même ses couettes avaient perdu de leur ressort. « On devrait essayer de l'appeler avant de paniquer… » Déclara paisiblement Tony. Il arrivait souvent à Gibbs de disparaître, il finissait toujours pas revenir avec une de ses solutions miracles.

« Alors ? » Demanda Abby pour la centième fois en moins de cinq minutes. « Alors ? Alors ?

- Il ne répond pas. » La voyant se décomposer un peu plus, il ajouta. « Ça ne veut rien dire. Il l'a peut-être encore cassé… Tu sais comme il est.

- …

- Je vais le chercher, offrit Ziva que la présence d'une Abby paniquée avait tendance à mettre mal à l'aise. Les grandes démonstrations, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire : la prendre dans ses bras ? Lui parler, peut-être ?Mais pour lui dire quoi ? « Je te le ramène, Abby. » Promit-elle. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la scientifique et Ziva sut qu'elle avait trouvé les mots…

*******

« Ah, McGee ! » Les deux agents manquèrent d'entrer en collision, au sortir de l'ascenseur. « Gibbs est là-haut ?

- Non. Je le cherche, justement… Tu ne l'as pas vu par hasard ? » Une appréhension nouvelle noua les tripes de la jeune femme. Comment disait Gibbs, déjà ? Si ça…'schlingue' ? Et bien, ça commençait à schlinguer. « Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est…on ne sait pas où est Gibbs.

- Vous avez essayé son portable ? » Elle le foudroya du regard. « Oui. Evidement que vous l'avez fait. » Il se gratta la tête, en pleine réflexion. « Le MTAC ?

- MTAC ?

- Et bien, avec cette histoire d'écoute et le Directeur qui est toujours à l'hôpital, il a peut-être été convoqué là-bas. » Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, la jeune femme se précipita dans les escaliers sous l'œil ébahi de McGee.

*******

« Gii… » Une tornade brune se rua vers le jeune agent, juste avant de se figer, l'air extrêmement déçue. « Ah, c'est toi, Timmy.

- Euh…oui. Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux.

- Tu n'as pas vu Gibbs ?

- Comme je le disais à Ziva, non. Mais j'ai trouvé autre ch… » Mais, une fois encore, personne ne l'écoutait. Abby serrait convulsivement Bert contre elle, produisant une série de sons plus ou moins mélodieux. Et Tony était visiblement en ligne avec le Directeur. Essayant de s'assurer que Gibbs n'était pas là-bas, sans semer la panique.

*******

Ziva redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pas de trace de Gibbs au MTAC. Peut-être chez Ducky ?

*******

Tentant de ne pas montrer sa déception devant le manque d'intérêt que suscitait sa trouvaille, McGee pianota quelques instants sur l'ordinateur. Déposa un film transparent sur le scanner. Lança le programme de recherche.

*******

« Ducky ? Est-ce que Gibbs est ici ? » Le légiste secoua distraitement la tête, absorbé par sa lecture de radios. « Non, ma chère. Je regrette.

- Il est passé récemment ? » Le médecin s'autorisa un instant de réflexion. « Non, je ne crois pas me souvenir de l'avoir vu depuis un petit moment. Pourquoi ?

- Il est introuvable. » Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle et plissa le front. « Introuvable ?

- Abby a trouvé quelque chose mais nous n'arrivons pas à le joindre.

- Vous avez appelé le Directeur ?

- Tony s'en charge.

- le MTAC ?

- Personne.

- Cynthia ?

- Elle est en vacances. Et tout est vide là-haut…Et il y a autre chose…Sa voiture : elle n'est plus au parking. Ducky, j'ai un affreux pressentiment. »Avoua-t-elle. Il ne dit rien, plongé dans les affres de la réflexion. « Je remonte avec vous. » Finit-il par souffler.

*******

Où était-il ? Gibbs ne disparaissait jamais comme ça. Pas sans lui dire où il allait, ou comment le joindre. Même la fois où il était parti au Mexique, elle était la seule à qui il avait confié son numéro de téléphone… Et elle l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait donné à Ziva. Oh mon dieu ! Peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance, maintenant ! Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus lui dire où il allait… La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si ça se trouve, Gibbs était en danger et ils ne pouvaient pas le prévenir à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Ce fut le bip strident qui tira Abby de son hébétude. Le bruit familier la fit sursauter, la ramenant dans la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- On a une correspondance, jubila McGee. Une piste. » Devant leurs airs ébahis, il expliqua. « Lorsque j'étais au domicile du Directeur, Noémi s'est brutalement souvenue qu'elle avait exigé de l''éléctricien' ' qu'il lui laisse une carte, pour qu'elle puisse la transmettre à Jenny, au cas où. Il s'était exécuté, de mauvaise grâce d'après elle, mais il l'avait fait. Et, devinez quoi ?

- Elle l'avait conservée ?

- Oui. Et il est resté une empreinte partielle… On n'a pas de quoi tenir devant un jury, il manque deux points de concordance pour ça mais c'est déjà bien, non ?

- A qui appartiennent-elles ? Coupa Tony, impatient. « Gary Lockheart. Il travaille pour la station de radio de la Navy.

- Quoi ?

- All Hands. C'est une émission de radio qui est diffusée de façon hebdomadaire. » Ziva fronça les sourcils. « Quel est le rapport avec Jenny ? » Déjà, Abby et McGee avaient sauté sur leurs claviers respectifs et le site de la Navy s'afficha sur l'écran géant. « Podcast… Les émissions de radio sont numérisées puis mise en ligne, afin de pouvoir les réécouter quand tu veux, expliqua Abby par réflexe. Puis elle se souvint que Gibbs n'était pas là pour hausser les sourcils lorsqu'elle employait un terme technique, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sentant son trouble, Ducky lui pressa doucement l'épaule. « Continue, Abby.

- Alors on peut voir la liste ici… Je l'ai ! Interview du Directeur du NCIS, le 7 février 2008. Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus ? » Le légiste acquiesça. « Très probablement. Il a suffit d'un sourire, un clin d'œil et cet homme s'est persuadé que notre Directeur avait un faible pour lui.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Jenny est toujours souriante avec les journalistes ; c'est son métier ! Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle…

- Ma chère, il est malade. Il ne faut pas chercher de logique dans ce genre de comportement… » Tony fixait le visage de Lockheart, gravant à jamais dans son esprit ces deux yeux gris, les pommettes hautes, la peau brunie par des heures au grand air. « On remonte. »

« Nous n'avons toujours pas reçu de bouquet ?

- Non.

- C'est peut-être bon signe, tenta timidement McGee, en s'effaçant pour laisser passer sa collègue. Peut-être qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait avec Anouk.

- Je ne pense pas, Timothy. Ce qu'il veut, c'est Jenny. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles… »

« Je crois qu'on en a déjà eu. » La voix blanche de Ziva s'éleva. Elle était agenouillée devant le bureau, et fixait quelque chose, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce que… » La fin de la question mourut sur les lèvres de Tony. Sur la moquette grise, se détachait nettement une petite tâche blanche. Une fleur d'orchidée.

* * *

_Je vous ai bien eu, hein ? -rire diabolique- Vous n'avez plus qu'à me harceler de reveiws pour avoir la suite..._


	21. Il n'y a pas de rose sans épines

_Noël approche à grand pas, et la fin de cette fic aussi… Mais en attendant, rien que pour vous, un nouveau chapitre. S'il y avait une bande-son ce serait le moment de mettre la petite musique de suspens…Genre Mission Impossible. Mais ce ne sont que des mots alors vous devrez faire des efforts d'imagination. L'action a bel et bien repris, avec un Gibbs en pleine tempête. J'espère que cela vous plaira. _

_PS : Non, je n'ai pas bu…j'étais parfaitement à jeun en choisissant ce titre et je sais qu'il n'est nul part question de rose dans cette fic. C'est juste une expression… En plus, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver. Sorry. _

**Chapitre 21 : Il n'y a pas de rose sans épines… **

_Avant d''embarquer dans un voyage vers la vengeance, creuse deux tombes.  
_**_Confucius_**

Gibbs prit un virage particulièrement serré et évita de justesse une moto. Le conducteur klaxonna violement, mais l'agent était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Le ciel était de plus en menaçant, mais le thermomètre de la voiture indiquait toujours 40° à l'extérieur. 40° à l'extérieur, et nettement plus à l'intérieur. Le marine bouillait littéralement de rage. Ce type le narguait. Les fleurs, les victimes, les écoutes… Et maintenant ça.

Sans prêter attention au feu qui venait de passer au rouge, il attrapa le carton dans la poche de sa veste. _'J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, Jethro. C'est à votre tour, maintenant. Je vous attends…'_ S'en suivait un post-scriptum soigneusement souligné. _'Si vous ne venez pas seul, vous le regretterez amèrement Vous savez ce dont je suis capable, je crois.' _ Et un peu plus bas, une adresse à l'encre rouge. Rouge sang.

****

« Je n'arrive pas à localiser son portable ! » S'énerva McGee en pianotant fébrilement. « Il a dû l'éteindre.

- Incroyable. » Commenta Tony, alors que Ziva levait les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas si incroyable. Apparemment, il ne veut pas de nous.

- Non, je veux dire c'est incroyable qu'il soit parvenu à éteindre son portable. Je croyais qu'il en changeait dès que la batterie faiblissait… »

*****

Jenny raccrocha pensivement son portable, et appuya son front contre la vitre. Dehors, le ciel avait pris une teinte grise, la nuit semblait déjà tombée alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Gibbs ne répondait pas sur son téléphone. L'appel de Tony lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, et à présent c'était bien plus qu'un simple pressentiment. 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs…'Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, 'dans quel pétrin es-tu encore allé te fourrer ?' Elle se tourna vers Anouk qui somnolait toujours. La jeune fille avait entrouvert les yeux une heure plus tôt, mais ce simple effort semblait l'avoir épuisée et, depuis, elle oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Elle gémit dans son demi-sommeil et Jen se pencha pour lui caresser les cheveux. « Je suis désolée. Sincèrement désolée. »

*****

Gibbs se gara devant les entrepôts dans un crissement de pneus, veillant à laisser le véhicule en vue, et jaillit de la voiture tel un diable hors de sa boite. Il se rua vers les bâtiments. A l'intérieur, la température était quasiment intenable : les plaques de tôle avaient emmagasiné la chaleur de ces derniers jours, transformant la pièce en une étuve poisseuse. Son œil averti fit rapidement le tour des lieux. Vide, apparemment. Main sur l'arme, l'agent s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Soudain, son pied rencontra quelque chose qui émit un craquement sec. Des lunettes. Les lunettes de Gelfand. En se penchant pour les ramasser, il remarqua autre chose : du sang. De larges trainées de sang séché sur le béton gris sale. Pas de doute possible, il était au bon endroit.

******

« Et le GPS de la voiture ? » Tenta Ducky. Les agents échangèrent un regard entendu. « S'il a éteint son portable, je ne pense pas que…

- Essayez tout de même. » Sans trop y croire, McGee entra le numéro du véhicule de son patron et laissa l'ordinateur travailler. Quelques secondes. Puis…

« Je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi a-t-il pris la peine d'éteindre son téléphone et laissé son GPS allumé, s'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve ? » Le légiste souleva ses lunettes, pour se masser les paupières, fatigué. « Il veut que vous le retrouviez… Mais pas tout de suite. » Devant leurs mines perplexes, il poursuivit. « Il a quelque chose à faire. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un à voir. Seul.

- ….

- Jethro est un homme en mission. »

******

Jenny réprima un cri d'exaspération. Evidement, personne au NCIS ne se donnait la peine de lui répondre. Quoi qu'ils puissent être en train de trafiquer dans son dos, ce n'était pas bon signe. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient agi aussi bizarrement, Ziva était recherchée par le Mossad, le FBI et une tueuse sans état d'âme.

« Jenny ? » Une voix éraillée la tira de ses pensées. Deux yeux turquoise qui la regardaient avec surprise. « Hé...Tu es réveillée. Comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce qui… s'est passé ?

- Je t'ai trouvée devant chez moi, dans la nuit. Tu avais été… » Le mot se coinça dans sa gorge. « Tu étais inconsciente. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé ?

- Je… Je…J'en sais rien. » Elle inspira brièvement, alors que son regard s'obscurcissait. « J'ai tellement mal à la tête… » Jenny essuya la larme qui s'était échappée. « Ce n'est rien, on va arranger tout ça. »

******

La nausée, voilà tout ce que cela lui inspirait. Un mélange de dégoût et de colère. Il ne voulait pas regarder mais c'était impossible : il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

Il y avait des coupures de presse. Des articles relatant la carrière fulgurante de l'agent Jenny Shepard. Et des photos couvrant un mur entier du hangar… Des photos de…'Jenny'. Jenny devant le NCIS. Jenny sortant de chez elle, en jogging au petit matin. Jenny souriant à un homme en complet veston. Jenny discutant avec Ziva dans un café. La vie de son amie s'étalait sous ses yeux, comme dans un mauvais film.

« Alors, Jethro ? » Une voix résonna dans son dos, teintée de triomphe et de joie mal contenue. « Que pensez-vous de mon œuvre d'art ? » Lentement, Gibbs se retourna et se trouva face à un canon de Sig Sauer. Tenu par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. 1m90. Une carrure d'athlète et un physique de jeune premier. Sa tête ne lui disait rien…Sa voix, en revanche… Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. « Personnellement, je crois que celle-ci reste ma préférée… » Il lui désigna un cliché, au centre du 'collage'. On y voyait Jen, dans une somptueuse robe de bal, les cheveux défaits et les yeux brillants. Elle souriait d'un de ces fameux sourires qu'on lui voyait si rarement, mais qui la rendait lumineuse. Magnétique. On ne voyait pas à qui elle le destinait mais lui le savait. Il avait reconnu la robe. Gala de bienfaisance à la mairie. Jen l'avait obligé à l'accompagner, en échange de 'services rendus' avait-elle dit. Il avait dû mettre un costume, supporter l'ambiance feutrée et maniérée. Mais ce sourire, à la fin de la soirée, avait été sa récompense. « Jennifer est vraiment superbe, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

******

« Je vous avait dit que vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser conduire. » Gémit Tony en s'accrochant au bord de son siège, alors que sa collègue grillait un feu rouge et évitait de justesse un camion. « Tu conduis comme une tordue, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Tortue. Le mot c'est 'tortue'. Et je ne conduis peut-être pas aussi vite que toi mais au moins, on arrive entier. » Elle se tourna vers lui. «Je n'ai jamais tué personne !

- Regarde la route !!!!

- Pas en voiture, en tout cas, poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Nous voilà rassurés… » L'agent se tourna vers McGee qui tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son ordinateur sur ses genoux et son déjeuner dans son estomac. « On y sera dans combien de temps ?

- Environ 20 minutes. » Pour toute réponse, Ziva enfonça un peu plus l'accélérateur.

*****

« Je voulais…je voulais juste te téléphoner… et il est sorti de nulle part. » La jeune fille parlait d'une voix hachée, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux pleins de larmes. « Il…je crois qu'il m'a assommée. Après…je ne sais plus.

- Il a dû t'emmener quelque part. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » En voyant le visage consterné et tourmenté de la jeune fille, Jenny sentit un éclair de culpabilité la traverser douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, ce n'était pas son but… mais elle avait ce besoin irrépressible de savoir. Comprendre. Pourquoi ne prenait-on pas ses appels ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reçu de nouveau bouquet ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas fait un compte-rendu des fouilles de sa maison ? « Je suis désolée, souffla la jeune fille. Je voudrais pouvoir…

- Ce n'est rien. Excuse-moi d'être si brutale, c'est simplement que je voudrais comprendre.

- Pardon. » Dit Anouk d'une toute petite voix. « Pardon. » Jenny se sentit incroyablement émue soudain, mais aussi désespérément désemparée. Converser au téléphone était une chose, les mots, elle connaissait, elle maîtrisait. Les manifestations d'affection, comme les appelait Ziva, c'était loin d'être son point fort. Les gestes tendres, elle ne savait pas faire. Une image s'imposa alors dans son esprit : Jethro. Abby. Alors, le cœur battant, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser timide sur le front d'Anouk. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

_Et voilà…J'ai fait le plus dur, non ? Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est cliquer sur ce bouton, là, en bas. Et review-er, reviewer. Si vous êtes bien sages, le père noël vous apportera peut-être un nouveau chapitre mercredi… _


	22. Face à face

_Je suis un peu en retard dans mes post de chapitres mais Noël est loin d'être la saison du farniente... _

_J'avais l'intention de poster, puis j'ai été invitée à jouer au tireur d'élite dans un jeu de laser. J'ai tenté ma chance, mais il est clair que je ferais un marine déplorable... Alors, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur cette fic. _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, et le suivant viendra bientôt. Dimanche, je pense...Bonne lecture !_

_Merci de vos commentaires qui me rappellent qu'il y a des gens qui attendent et que je ferais bien de poster, si je ne veux pas me retrouver face à un M40, un de ces quatre. _

_A AlinorE : J'ai loupé le post pré-noël mais pour te consoler, voici un face à face qui devrait te plaire…_

_A Clewilan : Apparemment tu n'as pas été suffisamment sage… ;) Ou bien c'est moi. Désolée de ce retard. _

_A Mari6 : Gibbs et les nouvelles technologies pourrait être le sujet d'un épisode complet. Parfois je me demande s'il n'y met pas un peu de mauvaise volonté… Mais ce ne serait pas son genre, n'est ce pas ;)/ _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 22 : Face à face. **

_Tant que la guerre sera regardée comme néfaste, elle gardera sa fascination. Quand on la regardera comme vulgaire, sa popularité cessera. _

_[Oscar Wilde]_

Le cerveau de Gibbs tournait à plein régime. Comme l'ordinateur d'Abby, il comparait cette voix à toutes celles qu'il avait pu entendre. Toutes celles dont il était capable de se souvenir.

« Je suis surpris que vous soyez venu effectivement seul. » Poursuivit l'homme. « Je pensais que vous tenteriez de venir avec la cavalerie. Apparemment, je vous ai mal jugé. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Les excuses sont un signe de faiblesse, le provoqua Gibbs. Le sourire hollywoodien se crispa quelques secondes. Puis, l'homme se reprit. « Je crois que vous devriez réviser votre jugement sur ce point. Je ne suis pas un faible… je pense vous l'avoir prouvé à deux, non trois, reprises.

- S'en prendre à une enfant de 14 ans, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais du courage. C'est lâche et méprisable. » L'autre eut un rire presque démoniaque, qui lui fit froid dans le dos. « Grande nouvelle, Jethro : je me fous totalement de votre avis. Je n'essayais pas de vous impressionner.

- Si vous vouliez impressionner Jen, c'est raté aussi. » Cette fois, il s'empourpra violement, et serra les poings. « Ne-dites-jamais-ça. » Siffla-t-il. « Ne parlez plus d'elle ! » C'était une fureur noire, incontrôlable et impressionnante. Mais aussi éphémère que violente. La seconde d'après, l'homme était redevenu maître de ses nerfs. Exactement ce que Ducky avait prévu. A la fois calculateur, et capable de coups de colère.

A présent, l'autre le regardait avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Je dois avouer que vous êtes un homme intriguant.

- …

- Vous gagnez sans doute à être connu, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre le thé.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous tuer, dit tranquillement l'homme sans se départir de son sourire. Et vous ?

- Même chose. Gary. » Il avait lâché le nom tranquillement, scrutant les réactions de son interlocuteur. Gary eut une petite moue impressionnée. « Ah. Vous connaissez mon émission, n'est-ce pas ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit. « Un homme d'honneur. Et futé avec ça. Très impressionnant.

- C'est aussi ce que pense Jenny. » Cette fois-ci, Lockheart parvint à se maîtriser. « Bravo. Bien essayé mais cela ne fonctionnera pas.

- De quoi ?

- Votre petit plan pour me faire disjoncter et vous permettre de me descendre en 'légitime défense'. » Gibbs se contenta de le fixer sans aménité. « Oh mais ne soyez pas si furieux, voyons. Je vais vous offrir une chance, une…porte de sortie, en quelque sorte.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Une lueur mauvaise traversa les iris noirs du présentateur radio. « Vous allez comprendre… »

******

« Anouk… Je vais devoir te laisser un moment, tu veux bien ? » Un vent de panique souffla au dessus du lit d'hôpital. Il était assez clair qu'elle ne voulait pas alors, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, la jeune femme poursuivit. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a un agent devant ta porte. Des médecins partout. Tu ne risques rien.

- …

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à partir… » La directrice attrapa le sac de vêtements propres, et se réfugia dans la petite salle de bain pour fuir le visage bouleversé. Tout en se changeant, elle continuait son petit monologue d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante mais qui sonnait faux. « Seulement, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir ce qui se passe là-bas. Je suis responsable de cette agence, tu comprends ? Si seulement je n'avais pas envoyé Cynthia en vacances… Enfin, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. » Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme repassa la petite porte et se plaça au pied du lit. Hors d'atteinte. « Je te promets que je reviendrai dès que je pourrai.

- …

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber mais j'ai des obligations professionnelles. Je vais revenir. » Elle se détestait de dire ça. Sincèrement. Tentant de ne pas prêter attention au regard implorant d'Anouk, Jenny s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'on lui bloqua la porte. L'agent en faction avait encastré sa puissante carrure dans le chambranle, et semblait bien décidé à ne pas en bouger.

« Boyers. Je dois passer. » Le géant blond parut considérer la question un instant puis secoua la tête. « Impossible.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- L'agent Gibbs m'a expressément dit de ne laisser sortir personne. » Expliqua-t-il, en appuyant exagérément sur le _personne._ Jen eut un petit rire. « Boyers. Je suis le Directeur du NCIS, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

- Je sais, Madame. » Bon sang, ce type était d'une placidité exaspérante. « Je vais donc sortir. Maintenant.

- Non, Madame. » Comme elle le foudroyait du regard, il ajouta, un peu gêné. « Désolé.

- Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire renvoyer ? Sans indemnité.

- Je le sais, Madame. L'agent Gibbs m'avait prévenu que vous emploieriez ce genre de menaces, Madame. » Elle eut un rire sec. Gibbs. Evidement. « Et ?

- Il m'a recommandé de ne pas me laisser impressionner. Qu'il arrangerait ça. » Elle allait le tuer. Dès qu'elle aurait mis la main dessus, elle le tuerait. « Boyers. Assez joué maintenant. Vous me laissez sortir, maintenant. Ou bien je vais non seulement vous virer, vous, mais aussi l'agent Gibbs.

- Désolé, Madame.

- Et je m'assurerai que vous ne puissiez même pas trouver une place de gardien de parking. » Mais l'agent ne cilla pas. Il devait être plus facile d'inverser le sens de rotation des planètes que de le faire changer d'avis, songea-t-elle. Pendant une interminable minute, Jenny le détailla de la tête aux pieds, utilisant ce fameux regard à la Gibbs qu'elle avait appris quelques années auparavant. Il était diablement efficace, en règle générale. A condition de ne pas en abuser. A présent, Boyers avait, en effet, l'air un peu mal à l'aise –visiblement tiraillé entre l'envie d'obéir à un ordre direct de son Directeur et sa loyauté envers Gibbs. Quoi que ce dernier ait pu faire pour ce type, il en avait gagné sa reconnaissance éternelle. Et Jenny savait que –toute directrice qu'elle puisse être- elle ne faisait pas le poids contre ça. « Je ne vais pas vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crains que non, Madame. » Elle considéra quelques instants la masse de muscles qui lui faisait face, tentant d'évaluer ses chances si elle essayait de sortir par la force. Probablement assez minces. « L'agent Gibbs m'a chargé de vous suggérer de récolter le témoignage de la jeune fille vous-même. Ce serait plus facile pour elle. » Classe. Typiquement Gibbs : il lui offrait une porte de sortie pour lui permettre de capituler sans perdre la face. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle lança un regard noir à l'agent qui parut rétrécir. « Très bien. Je vais m'en occuper immédiatement. » Et elle tourna les talons.

« Tu ne t'en vas pas, finalement ? » La voix pleine d'espoir d'Anouk la cueillit à son entrée dans la chambre. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme se rassit au bord du lit. « Non. Je reste avec toi… » Les paupières lourdes de fatigue, la brunette paraissait pourtant hésiter à fermer les yeux, comme si Jenny risquait de se volatiliser dans la seconde où elle la perdrait de vue. «Tu peux dormir tranquille.» Pour appuyer ses dires, elle prit la main fine dans la sienne et la serra doucement. « Tu vois…. Je ne vais nulle part. »

*******

Le regard interloqué de Gibbs navigua quelques secondes de Lockheart, à la ligne tracée sur le sol. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que Gary attendait de lui. C'était comme un mauvais rêve, sauf que l'arme qu'on pointait sur lui était réelle. Au moins autant que celle qui tenait dans sa main. Ce type était complètement cinglé. « Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vraiment faire ça, Gary. » L'autre rit. « Oh que si ! Croyez-moi, j'en rêve depuis très longtemps.

- Vous allez perdre.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne serais pas si sûr de moi. » Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit. « Vous voyez, c'est ça votre problème : vous êtes trop sûr de vous. Vous ne pensez pas une seule minute que Jennifer…

- Elle a horreur qu'on l'appelle Jennifer, coupa Gibbs dans une nouvelle tentative pour le déstabiliser, cela m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas. » Mais l'autre était lancé dans un long monologue enflammé. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de moi. Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. Ou parce qu'elle est encore amoureuse de vous ?

- Non. Parce que Jen ne sort pas avec les tueurs.

- Je ne suis pas un… Je ne suis pas un de ces types que vous arrêtez tout le temps.

- Ah, non ?

- Non. J'ai…Ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour elle. Tout ça… » Du bras, il engloba le hangar tout entier. « C'est pour elle.

- Et si je refuse de rentrer dans votre jeu ? » Le sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'une lueur diabolique étincela dans les iris noirs. « Croyez-moi, Jethro, ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt… » Comme le Marine ne disait rien, il poursuivit. « De toutes façons, vous ne refuserez pas.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Vous êtes venu seul. Vous rêvez de vous mesurer à moi, en tête à tête. Et vous voyez… Je vous offre la chance de votre vie. Nous sommes à égalité. Vous avez autant de chances de me tuer que je n'en ai de vous tuer.

- Si j'ai bien suivi, vous me proposez un duel. » Le visage de Lockheart s'épanouit. « Exactement ! Duel d'honneur dans les règles de l'art : une balle chacun, un perdant et un vainqueur. Celui qui gagne, gagne Jennifer. » Cette fois, Gibbs se permit un rire moqueur. « Vous croyez que vous pouvez décider de sa vie aussi simplement que ça ? Jen a le droit de choisir avec qui elle sort.

- Oh, mais elle a choisi. C'est moi. Elle m'aime. Seulement, dans sa position, il lui est difficile de céder.

- Elle ne vous aime pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous auriez dû la voir, lors de cette interview. Tous ces sourires, sa robe…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais parlé de vous ? A personne ?

- Elle ne pouvait pas ! A cause d'eux… Elle ne voulait pas les blesser.

- Vous voulez parlez de Todd et Bob ? » L'homme eut un rire narquois. « Ces pauvres types… Ils ont tous les deux crus qu'ils avaient une chance ! Il fallait voir comme ils se sont débattus, ils ont résisté.» Gibbs sentit un feu s'embraser au creux de son estomac. Ravalant sa colère tant bien que mal, il demanda. « Pourquoi les avoir battus à mort ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas eu le droit au duel ?

- Ils ne le méritaient pas. Ce n'étaient pas des rivaux suffisamment dangereux… Alors que vous, Jethro... Il est clair qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui vous lie à Jennifer. » Avant que Gibbs n'ait pu répondre, il poursuivit. « De plus, ils n'auraient pas été à la hauteur. En revanche… Un duel contre un ex-tireur d'élite… Voilà qui est bien plus excitant. Et qui impressionnera la belle.

- Et vous croyez qu'elle vous tombera dans les bras si vous me tuez ?

- Oh bien sûr, elle aura sans doute le cœur brisé en apprenant votre mort mais, n'ayez crainte, je saurais la consoler. » Avec un étrange sourire. « Elle ne vous pleurera pas éternellement. »

Cette fois, le Marine sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette. « Oh, attendez tout de même une seconde, Jethro. Il va nous falloir un juge, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous voulons faire ça dans les règles. » Le Marine sentit une boule d'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac alors que Gary se tournait vers le fond de la pièce pour lancer. « Venez, donc ! On a besoin de vous ici… »

* * *

_Suspens, suspens…quand tu nous tiens ! _


	23. Instant de doutes

_Je sais, je sais...j'avais dit dimanche mais les choses ont été un peu 'busy' ces derniers temps. J'essaie de concilier révisions de partiels et fêtes de fin d'années – je vais passer de 2008 à 2009 le nez plongé dans mes cours- . Et aujourd'hui, je suis allée saluer l'entrée dans le monde d'un nouveau petit terrien. Je lui avais dit d'attendre que mes partiels soient fini mais à peine né, et il est déjà désobéissant… Bravo ; _

_En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires amusants, touchants, rapides ou longs… Ils me font toujours plaisir même si je regrette que ne pas pouvoir leur accorder l'attention qu'ils méritent… _

_Voilà votre nouveau chapitre, pleins de doutes et hésitations. De suspens, encore –ça va muscler vos cœurs !. Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 23 : Instants de doute**

_Où serait le mérite, si les héros n'avaient jamais peur ?_

_Alphonse Daudet_

« Très bien. Merci, Abby. » Tony raccrocha le téléphone, mâchoires serrées. « On a un problème, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rageuse. Encore un. » Surprise, Ziva se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ?

- C'était Abby. Cynthia a disparu.

- Comment ça ?

- Son petit ami a téléphoné au NCIS : il essaie de la joindre depuis près de deux jours. Elle devait le rejoindre hier mais il ne l'a jamais vue…

- Est-ce qu'Abby a essayé les morgues et les hôpitaux ? » Tenta McGee. « Pas de trace de Cynthia. Essaie de localiser son portable. » Pendant quelques secondes, on entendit plus que les grondements sourds de l'orage qui couvait au loin et le cliquetis des touches. « J'ai un signal. Dans Silver Spring.

- Mais c'est à l'opposé de là où se trouve Gibbs ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, sans ralentir pour autant. « Si elle est là-bas… si elle est en danger, il devrait être avec elle.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas en danger, objecta McGee. Peut-être qu'elle est allée voir une amie.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne répond-elle pas lorsqu'on l'appelle ? Son portable est allumé.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'ait sur elle. Si ça se trouve c'est un piège… Il essaie de nous éloigner de Gibbs.

- Ou bien, il nous fait croire que nous sommes sur sa piste et il nous éloigne de sa véritable victime. Il a peut-être mené Gibbs en bateau.

- Gibbs ? Impossible ! » Pourtant le doute s'était installé, désormais. Insidieusement, il faisait route dans le cerveau de chacun et les perdait en conjectures. Sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune femme avait relâché l'accélérateur et ralenti l'allure. Perdus, les deux agents se tournèrent vers leur collègue, resté étonnamment silencieux. « Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Tony regarda tour à tour ses deux collègues qui le dévisageaient, dans l'expectative. Ils attendaient qu'il prenne une décision. Qu'il soit le 'Gibbs' de l'équipe. Il leur avait tellement servi le couplet du 'je suis le plus gradé', il allait en payer le prix. « Alors ? On fait demi-tour ou pas ? S'impatienta Ziva. Je serais d'avis qu'on aille voir à Silver Spring.

- Moi aussi, intervint McGee. Gibbs est forcément allé porter secours à Cynthia ! Il ne serait pas… »

« Vous allez vous taire cinq minutes ! » Lâcha soudain DiNozzo. Il avait presque crié, et les deux autres se turent sur le coup, sidérés. Parti le Tony blagueur, et désinvolte. Mâchoires serrées, les yeux luisants, et le front plissé de rides de réflexions : le nouveau Tony avait tout de leur patron.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Mais c'était impossible dans cet engin lancé à près de 190km/h. C'était impossible sans… Il lui manquait trop d'éléments. Il avait besoin de… Quelqu'un pour l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction, et lui dire s'il se plantait complètement… Il lui manquait Gibbs. Très bien, mon vieux. Respire un bon coup. Comme rien ne venait, il secoua la tête. Allez… Tu es Gibbs. Un psychopathe est après une de tes ex-agents. Après ton directeur. Il envoie des fleurs… Un message. Sans doute avec une adresse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vérifies l'adresse, et tu demandes du renfort ? Non. Ça, c'est toi. Gibbs, lui, a du filer au lieu de rendez-vous. Pour stopper ce malade avant qu'il y ait plus de victimes… Le seul détail qui ne colle pas, c'est Cynthia… Si elle est effectivement à Silver Spring, c'est là que leur patron se serait précipité. Le jeune homme sentit soudain une violente migraine former une barre sous son front. Que ferait Gibbs ? Il suivrait son instinct, voilà ce qu'il ferait.

« Tony ? » La voix presque timide de Ziva le coupa dans ses pensées. « On continue. Trancha l'agent, sans la regarder. On file là-bas. McGee, appelle une autre équipe et demande leur d'aller jeter un œil à Silver Spring ». Ses deux équipiers obéirent sans faire de commentaire, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Et, alors qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une église depuis sa première communion, le garçon se surprit à formuler une prière muette : Saint Gibbs, faites que je ne me sois pas complètement planté. S'il vous plaît. Et je ne collerais plus jamais les doigts de McGee à son clavier… Je jure de ne plus sortir avec toutes ces filles… S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi juste ramener mon patron en vie.

*****

Gibbs vit se profiler une ombre dans l'angle du hangar, et plissa les yeux en essayant de l'identifier. C'était une femme, à la silhouette longiligne et aux cheveux bouclés. « Cynthia ? » La jeune assistante vint se placer dans la lumière, et lui lança un regard suppliant. A première vue, elle n'avait subi aucune violence. Ses vêtements n'étaient même pas déchirés. Elle semblait relativement en forme, si ce n'était la terreur qui la faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle était secouée de grands frissons, si violents qu'il pouvait entendre ses dents claquer. « Cynthia. Est-ce qu'il vous a fait quelque chose ?

- Ne répondez pas à ça, ma chère. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour discuter. » Coupa sèchement Lockheart. Puis, à Gibbs. « Je ne l'ai pas touchée.

- Je préférerais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. » L'agent eut un sourire narquois. « Je sais que ça va être difficile, surtout pour vous qui accordez votre confiance au compte-gouttes, mais vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Ici… » Une grimace victorieuse déforma ses traits. « C'est moi qui édicte les règles. »

*****

A quelques kilomètres de là, enfermée dans une chambre d'hôpital surchauffée, Jenny Shepard regardait le ciel s'obscurcir de plus en plus. Des grondements menaçants se faisaient entendre par intermittence, au loin. Si l'orage venait dans leur direction, ils auraient peut-être la pluie tant souhaitée dans la nuit… Si cet orage éclatait, elle se sentirait peut-être mieux, songea-t-elle. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable et semblait augmenter d'heure en heure sans qu'elle n'arrive à savoir si le problème venait de la météo ou bien de la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pourri dans son royaume.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ma chère. » Une voix familière la fit sursauter. « Jethro s'occupe de tout.

- Ducky ! Merci mon dieu, vous êtes là ! Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? Où sont-ils tous ?

- Malheureusement… Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Si ce n'est que DiNozzo, David et McGee sont sur une piste sérieuse. » Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'assaillir de questions, il se tourna vers le lit où dormait Anouk. « Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Les médecins disent qu'elle a eu de la chance… » Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, au bord des larmes. Gentiment, il entoura les épaules frêles de son bras, l'encourageant à se laisser aller. Mais elle se dégagea doucement, refusant cette offre de réconfort dont elle aurait pourtant tellement eu besoin. « Je me sens si coupable, si vous saviez.

- Il ne faut pas, ma chère. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, la nuit dernière.

- Et Todd ? Bob ? Qui les a sauvés ?

- Je sais que c'est une pensée qui ne vous plaît pas beaucoup mais… quelques fois, certaines choses échappent à notre contrôle. On ne doit pas s'en vouloir pour autant. » Jenny secoua la tête. « Je déteste être impuissante ! Je ne veux pas… J'ai besoin de croire que je peux faire changer les choses, sinon à quoi tout cela rime-t-il, Ducky ? Ce travail ? A quoi sert-il ?» Il sourit avec indulgence. « Jenny… Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Et elle n'est certainement pas l'œuvre d'un seul homme… Il n'y a pas de honte à accepter un peu d'aide de temps à autre.

- …

- Et il n'y a pas de honte non plus à douter. Echouer. Recommencer. Se remettre en cause. C'est comme cela que les choses avancent… » Apercevant le liquide opalescent des larmes noyer les iris verts, il ajouta. « On a tous besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, parfois. Et, poursuivit le médecin alors qu'elle allait protester. Je connais quelques personnes qui seraient ravies de vous prêter la leur, si vous en aviez besoin. A commencer par moi. » Jen esquissa un semblant de sourire. « A Paris, en 1999, j'ai promis que ce serait la dernière fois que vous me verriez craquer, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui. Et vous avez merveilleusement bien tenu parole jusqu'ici mais je ne verrais aucun mal à ce que...

- Je vais continuer à tenir parole. Ducky… Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, je ne romprai pas cette promesse. » Le vieux légiste secoua la tête. « Jethro avait raison… Vous êtes toujours la même, au fond. » Murmura-t-il. « Une vraie tête de mule.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Oui. » Avec un sourire malin. « Mais dans sa bouche, c'était un compliment. »

Jenny sentit les coins de ses lèvres se soulever, presque malgré elle. Lorsque tout cela serait fini, se promit-elle, elle allait prendre des mesures draconiennes pour changer sa vie. Radicalement.

******

«Cynthia. Gardez votre calme. Ce sera bientôt fini, dit Gibbs, aussi tranquillement que s'il annonçait la météo. Tout va s'arranger. » Son calme parut apaiser quelques peu la jeune femme qui hocha lentement la tête. Se tournant à nouveau vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, il poursuivit. « Laissez-la partir, Gary. Nous allons régler ça entre hommes.

- Pas question. J'ai besoin d'elle.

- …

- Pour qu'elle raconte à sa patronne comment je vous ai tué. » La jeune femme émit un petit cri étranglé et Gibbs sentit son doigt se crisper sur la gâchette. Encore quelques minutes, et il ne répondait plus de rien. Si Cynthia n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà abattu cet homme de sang-froid. Parce que, il le devinait, rien ne pourrait faire changer Lockheart d'avis.

« Jethro... Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que vous essayer de gagner du temps…

-…

- Vous n'avez pas appelé de renfort, si ?

- Comment aurais-je pu ? Vous m'avez surveillé depuis mon arrivée ici. » L'autre plissa les paupières quelques secondes, et chassa une pensée importune de la main, comme une mouche. « Vrai. Mon plan est infaillible.

- Je l'espère pour vous, Gary. Parce que, dans le cas contraire, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

- Stop. Assez de blabla. Mettez-vous en position…là, derrière cette ligne. Il est temps de passer à l'action.» Avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose de diabolique, l'animateur radio ajouta. « Plus vite j'en aurai fini avec vous, plus vite Jennifer sera à moi. »


	24. L'avenir nous le dira

_**Premièrement, bonne et heureuse année à toutes et tous ! J'espère que le père noël vous a apporté plein de jolies choses. J'ai reçu un Gibbs personnel –il faut dire que j'avais été particulièrement sage cette année !**_

_**Non, sérieusement, les partiels sont enfin finis, je respire de nouveau – bon, en fait, j'aurai du poster plus tôt mais la neige m'a ralentie. Je me suis retrouvée bloquée à la fac, un soir par -10 et j'ai du rentrer à pieds (ce qui est malheureusement véridique). Le temps de soigner la crève que j'ai attrapée, me revoici. **_

_**Je ne sais plus où j'en suis des remerciements mais sachez que chacun de vos commentaires est précieux et qu'ils sont la raison pour laquelle je continue de poster le plus régulièrement possible (si j'en entends rire, je me plains à Gibbs)… Alors continuez de prendre quelques minutes pour partager vos impressions…Et merci pour tous vos encouragements pour les partiels. **_

_**Je vous avais laissé en plein suspens. J'espère que c'est encore relativement frais dans vos têtes…La tension va retomber –du moins en ce qui concerne l'enquête car le ship n'a pas encore vaincu. Bonne lecture. **_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 24 : L'avenir nous le dira…**

_C'est la marque des âmes fortes : chagrins et bonheurs n'y sont que parenthèses sur la route du devoir._

_Daniel Pennac  
_

Gibbs regardait l'homme en face braquer son canon sur lui, et sentit quelque chose de nouveau lui nouer la gorge. Une sorte de boule qui l'empêchait de déglutir normalement, et rendait sa respiration difficile. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, il s'aperçut qu'il avait la chair de poule. Ses muscles se contractèrent violement, libérant une abondante quantité d'adrénaline dans son cerveau. Son cœur battait deux fois plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, si vite que c'en était douloureux, en réalité. Soudain, il se souvint avoir déjà éprouvé cette désagréable sensation. Il y a très longtemps.

« Alors, Jethro ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur. » Railla Lockheart, l'œil moqueur. « Un bon Marine n'a jamais peur. »

La peur… Non, ce n'était pas à proprement parler de la peur comme on l'entend d'ordinaire. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie ou son travail. Ni même pour Cynthia qui regardait la scène, paralysée de terreur. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas manquer son coup. Il n'avait pas le droit de le manquer. Dans quelques secondes, Gary Lockheart ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un chapitre de plus dans sa carrière, et il l'enfouirait avec tous les autres cadavres. Non, Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'avait pas peur.

« Voulez-vous dire quelque chose avant de mourir ? Les derniers mots du condamné en quelque sorte… »

Des images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux, comme dans un film en super 8.

Abby. Dans son labo. Les yeux luisant de joie de vivre, tourbillonnante et rayonnante. Serrant Bert dans ses bras. Se jetant à son cou. Mais aussi une Abby effrayée par Mauer, une Abby au cœur brisé à la mort de Kate… Abby qui le supplie de rentrer du Mexique.

Ziva. Courant derrière un suspect. Provoquant un énième accident dans DC. Riant avec Tony. Au stand de tir, si concentrée qu'elle ne voyait pas les regards ébahis des agents dans son dos. Puis une Ziva fragile, au bord des larmes à la mort d'Ari. Une Ziva qui vient lui demander de la sauver…

Tony. Narrant un film. Flirtant avec une jolie femme. Préparant une nouvelle plaisanterie… Tony dont les yeux brillaient un peu trop lorsqu'il lui avait confié l'équipe. Tony brisé en mille morceaux à la mort de Kate… Supportant le départ de Jeanne, tant bien que mal. Remontant la pente et reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.

McGee. Collé à son clavier d'ordinateur, littéralement parlant. Echangeant d'interminables phrases avec Abby, dans ce langage qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Se laissant mener en bateau par DiNozzo puis apprenant à lui résister. McGee doutant de lui, à sa première erreur de bleu. Et défendant sa petite sœur bec et ongles.

Ducky. Poussant ce policier français de la falaise. Pestant contre les incapables qui avaient encore bougé son cadavre. Et surtout, Ducky parlant, parlant, parlant jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'impression que vos oreilles allaient tomber. Mais aussi écoutant. Ecoutant non seulement les mots, mais aussi les non-dits. Décryptant chaque expression aussi sûrement qu'une cause de décès.

Et Jenny… Tellement de souvenirs d'elle et lui, en mission. Sous couvertures dans tous les sens du terme. Son départ sans un mot, dix ans plus tôt. Son retour, il y a quatre ans… Leurs disputes quasi-quotidiennes mais quelques bons moments aussi, quelques dîners partagés. '_Quelle qu'en soit la nature, je ferai mon possible pour que notre relation fonctionne'_

Si jamais Gary parvenait à l'atteindre, avant de s'écrouler… Il ne saurait jamais si Jenny aurait tenu parole. Si Tony allait finir par trouver chaussure à son pied. Si Ziva apprendrait le code de la route. McGee allait-il continuer d'affronter ses peurs pour devenir un très bon agent de terrain ? Et Abby ? Qu'allait devenir sa petite Abby ?

Non, ce n'était pas de la peur… Juste des regrets, de quitter un monde peut-être pas si ignoble que cela.

« Que le meilleur gagne ! » Lâcha simplement le Marine en levant son arme, alors que Gary commençait à compter…

5…

Gibbs fixa sa cible, sans ciller. Sous sa paume, il sentait la fraîcheur rassurante du métal et la gâchette sous la pulpe de son index.

4…

Les jambes parfaitement plantées dans le sol, muscles bandés prêts à amortir le retour de l'arme.

3…

Les épaules en arrière, le droit parfaitement droit et le bras tendu, parallèle au sol.

2…

En quelques secondes, Gibbs vida son esprit de toutes les pensées parasites pour se concentrer sur son seul et unique but : tuer Lockheart.

1…

*****

« Nous y sommes ! » S'écria McGee en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur. « C'est ici ! Là…C'est la voiture de Gibbs. » Tony regarda autour et sentit une vague de découragement s'emparer de lui. Partout, des dizaines de hangars, tous semblables. Immensités de tôles grises et sales. Partagé entre le rire et les larmes, il se tourna vers sa collègue. « Ninja-girl, peux-tu activer ta vision infrarouge pour nous dire dans lequel de ces dix milles cubes de métal… » Sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit sec.

Deux coups de feu… Si proches qu'ils ne semblaient plus faire qu'un. « Celui-ci ! » Hurla Ziva sans hésiter, en pointant le doigt vers le troisième bâtiment sur sa droite. « Le bruit venait de là ! »

Au même moment, un éclair blanc zébra le ciel alors qu'un craquement se faisait entendre. Ignorant l'orage qui se déchainait désormais, les trois agents se précipitèrent vers le hangar, le cœur battant.

*****

Gibbs pressa la détente, et s'empressa de se jeter sur le côté. Trop tard. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'épaule droite, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il toussa et roula à terre, le souffle court. Le décor entama une valse effrénée sous ses yeux, alors qu'un trou noir semblait vouloir l'aspirer tout entier. Juste avant de fermer les paupières, Gibbs eut le temps de voir le corps de Lockheart s'effondrer dans la poussière. Inerte.

*****

« Gibbs ? » Le cœur battant un peu vite, Tony cherchait le pouls de son patron. Il ne pouvait pas être…Non. Ce n'était pas possible. « Boss ? » La blessure à l'épaule semblait superficielle, elle saignait beaucoup, c'est vrai mais ils avaient vu pire… Gibbs avait survécu à pire. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas les yeux ?

« DiNozzo ! » Le jeune homme sursauta, comme s'il avait entendu un fantôme. «Ote tes mains de mon cou ! » D'un geste agacé, il repoussa son agent et rouvrit les paupières, pour tomber nez à nez avec DiNozzo qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. « Et bien… Vous en avez mis du temps, grommela-t-il.

- Gibbs… Tu vas bien ? » Un peu sonné, le marine se redressa et épousseta machinalement son pantalon, sans paraître remarquer la large tâche de sang qui maculait sa chemise. Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers Lockheart qui gisait, au sol. Ziva était penchée sur lui, et secoua négativement la tête à son attention. Un peu plus loin, McGee réconfortait maladroitement Cynthia. « Ça va aller. C'est fini…répétait-il inlassablement, en lui prenant les mains. Tout est fini. » Oui, songea Gibbs. Tout était bel et bien fini. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, la douleur dans son épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure. La balle n'était pas passée si loin. S'il n'avait pas roulé sur le côté…Il vieillissait peut-être mais ses reflexes étaient encore bons ! Gibbs sentit soudain une impérieuse envie de rire monter depuis son plexus : il avait gagné. Il avait gagné, et bon sang, la victoire n'avait jamais eu aussi bon goût. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi heureux d'être en vie depuis une éternité…

*****

Tony regarda son patron se mettre à rire, sans raison apparente. Au beau milieu du repaire d'un psychopathe, sous les pleurs de Cynthia… Gibbs riait. Passablement inquiet, il se pencha vers sa collègue et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Tu crois qu'il y a des dommages au cerveau ? »

*****

Jenny remonta doucement la couverture qui avait glissée, et regarda longuement la jeune fille qui dormait profondément. Tout à l'heure Anouk lui avait demandé ce qui allait arriver désormais et elle avait été obligée d'avouer son ignorance. En cet instant précis, Jenny Shepard n'avait plus aucune certitude. Les choses telles qu'elle les avait toujours connues semblaient avoir disparues. Volatilisées pour laisser place à un nouveau monde dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence… Ce qui allait se passer à présent, elle n'en savait rien. Mais, étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur… Elle était prête pour un peu de changement.

« A quoi pensez-vous, ma chère ? »

Ducky venait de rentrer dans la chambre, et il lui tendait un gobelet de café. Souriant avec reconnaissance, elle prit le temps d'en avaler une longue gorgée avant de lui répondre. « Je m'interrogeais sur …l'avenir.

- Je ne peux pas parler pour l'humanité en général, dit-il doucement, mais en ce qui concerne cette enquête… Abby vient de m'appeler pour me demander de rentrer au plus vite. » La directrice sentit son cœur manquer un battement. « Jethro ?

- Il a besoin de quelques points de suture… Hormis ça, il va bien. » Lentement, le sang qui s'était glacé dans ses veines parut reprendre son cheminement normal et elle sentit des picotements aux bouts des doigts, signe qu'ils étaient à nouveau irrigués convenablement. « Il va bien, répéta-t-elle, soulagée. Et…

- Mort. » Elle ne parut pas réellement surprise. Comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule issue à ce combat ; la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Le cauchemar était bel et bien fini. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même ressurgirent toutes en même temps et la submergèrent avec une violence qui la mit K-O. Refoulant ses larmes, Jenny se tourna vers la fenêtre et appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche. Un rond de buée se forma au niveau de sa bouche. « Oh. Lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée. Regardez. Il pleut. »


	25. Death will never conquer

_Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout plein de Gibbs/Abby- que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire même si trouver un juste milieu entre l'hyper-expansivité d'Abby et la naturelle réserve de Gibbs ne fut pas si facile… _

_Je vous annonce qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre, ensuite il nous reste un 'final' et un court épilogue… Vous voilà prévenus. Mais je vous promets que c'en est fini de l'adrénaline…_

_Merci de vos commentaires avisés, attentifs et toujours si rapides… C'est un vrai plaisir d'entendre ma messagerie faire 'ding' sans que ce soit pour lire un message me proposant d'augmenter la taille d'une partie de mon anatomie que je ne possède pas… Continuez, je vais être en manque !_

_PS : Cette citation est sans doute une de mes préférés et je trouve qu'elle 'leur( correspond parfaitement… _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 25 : Death will never conquer **

_Les contes de fées ne disent pas aux enfants que les dragons existent. Les enfants savent déjà que les dragons existent. Les contes de fées disent aux enfants qu'on peut tuer les dragons.  
G.K. Chesterton_

Une silhouette se profilait sous le drap immaculé, juste à côté. Un peu plus loin, sur une autre table, on pouvait distinguer un autre corps. Puis un troisième.

Dans les plis, on devinait plus qu'on ne voyait, les hommes qui gisaient là, à quelques mètres les uns des autres. Comme des fantômes. Ils n'étaient plus personne, plus que des corps sur des tables froides attendant leur heure pour être autopsiés, avant de quitter définitivement le monde des vivants. Monde dans lequel ils n'auraient jamais dû se croiser…

Todd Gelfand, médecin militaire.

Robert Sommer, sénateur.

Gary Lockheart, animateur radio et, accessoirement, tueur.

Rien ne laissait présager qu'un jour, ils se côtoieraient d'aussi près. Il y a des rencontres, songea Gibbs, qui se paient au prix fort. Soudain, la pensée qu'il aurait pu, lui aussi… Ou, pire un de ses collègues, aurait pu se retrouver sous un drap affleura dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue, surnageant quelques secondes. Il frissonna et détourna violement la tête.

« Arrête de bouger, Gibbs ! » La voix impérieuse d'Abby ramena le Marine sur terre, plus précisément dans la salle d'autopsie où il attendait que Ducky vienne lui poser ses points de suture. Il avait renvoyé tous les autres chez eux, profiter d'un repos bien mérité mais il n'avait pas pu se détacher de sa scientifique, qui avait refusé de le laisser tout seul. Elle prenait visiblement son rôle d'infirmière très à cœur, mais il devinait que ses craintes n'étaient pas seulement liées à cette chemise déchirée et à la blessure mineure. Alors, il la laissait l'étouffer sous deux couvertures, et avalait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau depuis près d'une demi-heure alors qu'il aurait préféré un café. Ou un bourbon. Voire les deux. « Tu devrais t'allonger… » Déplora la scientifique, en essayant de l'empêcher de se lever. Tout à l'heure, elle avait foudroyé du regard ce pauvre Palmer lorsqu'il avait proposé son aide. La jeune femme n'était pas disposée à laisser son précieux patient entre les mains de n'importe qui. « Je te le redis, Abbs. Je vais bien. » La brunette eut une moue sceptique. « Je te le jure. » Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, entortillant une de ses couettes autour de son index. Partie la tornade brune de la veille, en chèche et collier de chien. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite fille apparemment terrorisée. « Eh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien du tout.

- Abby… » Avec douceur, il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son air triste. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Tout à l'heure… J'ai cru que tu étais mort. » Elle avait lâché ces mots très vite, d'une seule traite et si doucement qu'il avait bien failli ne pas entendre. « A cause de moi.

- Comment est-ce que cela aurait pu être à cause de toi ?

- Parce que je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver. Tu sais bien que je dois toujours savoir où tu es, toujours ! Sinon, je…je…je suis perdue…» Il acquiesça. « Je le sais. C'était de ma faute, Abby. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… » Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il ajouta. « Rien de ce qui s'est passé, ou de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'avenir, ne sera jamais de ta faute. Compris ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Bien. Viens là… » Tendant son bras valide vers elle, il l'attira tout contre sa poitrine. Elle tenta de résister quelques secondes, 'ton épaule, Gibbs !' puis se laissa aller. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis la jeune femme reprit la parole. « Gibbs ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne dois jamais mourir, d'accord ? » Il ferma les yeux, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que cela n'arriverait pas…seulement, cela aurait été un mensonge. Et il n'allait pas mentir à Abby, pas même pour la réconforter. « Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour repousser cela le plus longtemps possible, Abbs. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi. » Il ne le vit pas, mais il devina son sourire au creux de son épaule. « Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. » 'Si, Abby. Ça arrivera. Il arrivera un jour où Tony, Ziva, McGee…vous tous, n'aurez plus besoin de moi. Probablement plus tôt que vous ne le pensez' songea-t-il. Mais il ne dit rien. Occultant les élancements dans son épaule, il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort.

« Et voilà. Je te conseille un bourbon et une bonne nuit de sommeil… » Sourit Ducky, en déposant son aiguille dans le haricot. « Et tout cela ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Allez, viens ! Je te ramène chez toi ! » Abby l'attrapa par le bras, et tenta de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Gibbs et Ducky échangèrent un regard amusé, et le Marine secoua doucement la tête. « C'est gentil, Abby mais je dois aller quelque part avant… » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce ne sera pas long. » Enfilant une chemise propre, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « Ensuite, je te promets d'aller directement au lit… »

« Eh, Gibbs ! » La voix de sa jeune amie le retint au moment où il allait franchir les portes coulissantes. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir son sourire plein de malice. « Elle n'est plus là-bas… Elle est rentrée chez elle. » Le Marine lui rendit son sourire et, des deux mains, signa un 'bonne nuit, Abby', avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Deux étages plus haut, il regagna l'open-space et fronça les sourcils en apercevant de la lumière. Ziva était encore là, à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur des photos. En l'entendant, elle claqua la couverture de l'album et redressa vivement la tête.

« Vous devriez être chez vous, Ziva David.

- Je… J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. » Gibbs stoppa quelques secondes, pour mieux la regarder. Elle avait l'air étrangement détendue, malgré la journée infernale qu'ils venaient de passer. Il hocha la tête. « Bien. Ne tardez pas trop, tout de même ».

Ziva regarda son patron s'éloigner, et attrapa son portable. Composa un numéro. A des milliers de kilomètres de DC, un téléphone sonna dans une maison de Tel Aviv… Une fois. Deux fois. Trois f… « Shalom !

- Shalom, Chaï. C'est Ziva, je voulais juste… » Elle s'interrompit, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose qui pourrait excuser ces trois ans de silence radio. Ne trouvant rien, elle souffla. « Yome oulédète saméah', ah'ote » (_N/A : Bon anniversaire, petite sœur_.)

°°°OOO°°°

Jen referma le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière lorsque la sonnette retentit. Pas un petit coup poli, non, quelqu'un qui appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le bouton. La jeune femme jette un œil sur le réveil : 23h30. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, elle décida de descendre voir.

« Qu…Jethro ? » Son agent était là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui souriait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je venais voir comment tu allais. » Comme elle ne faisait même pas mine de bouger, il ajouta. « Tu vas me laisser entrer ?

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. » Troublée, elle s'écarta et lui désigna le salon. « Je te rejoins… »


	26. Should I stay or should I go ?

_Voici le dernier chapitre, déjà ou enfin, c'est à vous de voir, suivi de l'épilogue…Les séparer n'avait ni beaucoup d'intérêt ni beaucoup de sens. Donc, même si j'aurais aimé prolonger nos têtes à têtes, c'est ici que nos chemins se sépareront. En finissant sur une joyeuse note de ship. J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments à suivre les aventures de nos agents préférés… Bien sûr, la fic ne remplacera jamais un épisode mais on comble les manques comme on peut, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque les scénaristes ne sont pas très coopératifs, j'ai pris les choses en main… J'espère ne pas avoir outrepassé mes droits de fan. J'espère surtout que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur si les choses vous semblent trop..out of character. _

_Puisque l'heure est aux au revoir, je tiens à vous remercier tous individuellement pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements et autres petits mots doux dont je me délecte avec autant d'avidité, de plaisir, que Gibbs son café. _

_Je voudrais aussi remercier tout particulièrement la bêta-lectrice attentionnée qu'est Midship qui a pointé du doigt erreurs et incongruité avec talent. C'est aussi à elle que vous devez cet épilogue – loin de mon premier jet. Elle m'a conseillé de le réécrire –ce que j'ai fait, bien sûr, elle a toujours raison ! – et m'a même soufflé la toute dernière phrase. C'est donc elle qui a le dernier mot, littéralement et symboliquement parlant ! Merci ! _

_PS : Et, j'allais oublier, les fans de Barbara Kingsolver - j'ignore s'il y en parmi vous, mais vous reconnaîtrez peut-être quelques clin d'oeil... C'est un...hommage à l'un des premiers auteurs que j'ai découvert.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 26 : Should I stay or should I go ? **

_Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know_

_The Clash _

En l'attendant, Gibbs parcourait du doigt les rayonnages de la bibliothèque et stoppa bien vite sur une vieille tranche bleue marine dont la couleur avait passée à la lumière. « Guide de Paris » y était inscrit en lettres blanches. Il l'extirpa précautionneusement de son emplacement et caressa la couverture familière du plat de la main.

**_FLASH :_**

_Aéroport de Washington DC, 1999_

_L'hôtesse énumère les consignes de sécurité qu'il n'écoute pas. Deux sièges plus loin, des amoureux échangent des œillades tendres. Visiblement les deux tourtereaux étaient en partance pour une lune de miel. Quoi de mieux que Paris au mois de mai, pour ça ? C'est aussi ce qu'avait dû se dire le NCIS en les envoyant, lui et Jen, en tant que jeunes mariés sur les traces de cet espion. Les deux agents avaient manqué de s'étouffer de rire lorsque – un soupçon de gêne dans la voix- le directeur les avait instamment pressés d'oublier leur petite rivalité pour se comporter en amants transis d'amour. S'ils savaient… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils y travaillaient, en réalité. Presque un an de rendez-vous secrets, de baisers échangés et de nuits enflammées au gré des différentes affectations. Leurs chamailleries n'étaient rien d'autre que de la tendresse frustrée de devoir se cacher._

_Un poids sur son épaule soudain. Il se tourne et découvre sa coéquipière, confortablement calée dans son fauteuil. Le nez plongé dans un bouquin, elle lit d'un air absorbé. « Visiter Paris » déchiffre-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Tu crois vraiment qu'on aura le temps de faire du tourisme, 'chérie » Raille-t-il en insistant sur le 'chérie', lui rappelant ainsi qu'ils étaient sous couverture et que leur mission n'était pas de faire du shopping. Sans même relever les yeux de son guide, elle rétorque. « Je pense que si on connaît la ville, on ira deux fois plus vite lorsqu'on aura des 'courses' à faire…mon cœur. »_

**_FIN DU FLASH_**

C'est vrai que le livre s'était avéré être un précieux allié dans une ville monstrueusement grande, et visiblement pas conçue pour des non parisiens. Aucun entraînement ne les avait préparés à affronter le métro aux heures de pointe, les lacunes cruelles des français en matière de Starbucks ni leur étrange froideur. Le Marine feuilleta rapidement les pages cornées et couvertes d'annotations. C'était étrange, soudain, de revoir leurs deux écritures côte à côte : '_cuisse de grenouille au beurre + + +_ +' tracé d'une écriture régulière et sage côtoyait un '_serveur odieux_' brouillon et quasiment illisible. Gibbs fronça un sourcil au souvenir de ce garçon arrogant qui avait fait du charme à Jen pendant toute la durée du repas, lui coupant définitivement l'appétit.

Gibbs déglutit avec difficulté, plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Tout ça paraissait à la fois très loin et étrangement proche. Sa mémoire était véritablement à vif ce soir, lui envoyant des sortes de décharges électriques. Progressivement, il sortait de sa torpeur, comprenant à quel point il avait été heureux…

« On a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une autre vie, n'est-ce pas ? » Absorbé par ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait pas entendue revenir. Jenny lui tendit une tasse de café, mais au lieu de rejoindre le canapé elle restait derrière lui, le regard rivé sur le plan de Paris. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air littéralement à bout de forces, les yeux cernés et les trais tirés. « Parfois je me demande si je n'étais pas seulement en train de rêver. Si tout cela était vrai. »Gibbs demeura silencieux, laissant juste les mots de son ancienne partenaire venir heurter son cerveau comme les vagues contre les rochers. Il éprouvait ce soulagement que l'on a lorsque l'on s'aperçoit que quelqu'un sur cette terre pense la même chose que vous. Au même instant. Cette douce et étrange sensation de ne plus être totalement seul. Mais, déjà, Jen mettait fin à leurs retrouvailles et secouait la tête, comme pour chasser tous leurs souvenirs communs.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je te l'ai dit…Je venais voir comment tu allais. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, d'ailleurs… » Dit-elle, en tendant la main vers son épaule. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le tissu blanc, juste à l'endroit de sa blessure et il se demanda comment cela était possible. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et il remarqua l'étrange lueur au fond des iris verts. « Qu'y a-t-il ?

- …

- Jen ?

- Il aurait pu te tuer, souffla-t-elle. Il aurait très bien pu… » La jeune femme s'agrippa violement à sa chemise, au point qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne la déchire. « Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, hein ? Tu ne crois pas que j'avais assez de morts sur la conscience ; il fallait que tu ailles… Pourquoi y es-tu allé tout seul ? » Avec douceur, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux. « Il fallait que je le fasse, dit-il simplement. C'est tout. » Jen ne répondit rien, se contentant de le dévorer du regard, gravant à jamais son image dans sa mémoire. Il savait qu'elle était en train d'essayer de comprendre, et il l'apprécia un peu plus pour ça. Même s'il savait aussi qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Alors, il décida de changer de sujet. « Comment va Anouk ? » Un véritable sourire éclaira les traits de son amie. « Beaucoup mieux. Je lui ai promis de revenir demain…

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser dormir un peu. » Lentement, il reposa le guide dans la bibliothèque, bien coincé entre les ouvrages de droit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Jethro. » Le Marine se figea. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire… » Il prit le temps d'un sourire amusé, avant de se retourner. « Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te dire ce que tu devais faire –ni moi, ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? » Jen se rembrunit légèrement et il comprit combien cet aveu avait dû lui coûter. Et combien elle était sérieuse. Elle se laissa aller dans le fauteuil de son père, mettant entre eux la distance de sécurité, désormais réglementaire semblait-il, d'un bureau. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle venait de lui demander son aide. Il aurait sans doute cru à l'inverse, sans hésiter. « Avant je savais toujours ce que je faisais, marmonna-t-elle, en évitant le regard bleu. « Si c'était vrai, tu ne serais pas perdue aujourd'hui.

- Tu es injuste. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais dans le vrai, sans doute. Comment fais-tu pour avoir toujours raison ?

- C'est un don.

- Je suis sérieuse, Jethro. On ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être si intelligent… » Cette fois, il rit franchement. « C'est ce que certaines personnes disent de toi également, tu sais ? » Anticipant sa question, il ajouta. « Je ne citerai pas de noms. » Le silence qui retomba sur la maison parut soudain nettement moins pesant. Presque réconfortant. Il profita de ce bref instant de paix mutuelle pour contourner le bureau et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Que voulais-tu me demander ? » Jenny prit une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que je pourrais m'occuper de quelqu'un ? Je veux dire comme… »La fin de sa phrase lui parut si irréelle et invraisemblable qu'elle se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Comme une mère ? » Devina-t-il. « Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

-Tu penses à Anouk ? » Elle hocha lentement la tête. «Je ne sais pas, Jenny. Et toi ?

- Honnêtement, j'y ai pensé une ou deux fois. Et depuis hier, je n'arrête pas d'y songer.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut savoir de quoi je suis –ou ne suis pas- capable, c'est toi. » Gibbs se tut un instant. « Je ne me fais pas trop de souci, tu t'en sortiras. Tu t'en sors toujours.

- Et si je fais des erreurs ?

- Tu en feras forcément. Tu les corrigeras, tu t'amélioreras.

- Et si je n'arrive pas à la protéger de tout…ce monde ? » Le Marine baissa les yeux, alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Comment avait dit Ducky, déjà ? Ce monde 'ignoble' ? « Personne ne le peut, de toutes façons. Et sûrement pas un foyer d'accueil…

- Et si… » Il posa un index sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire. « Tu ne te poses pas la bonne question.

- Quelle est la bonne question ?

- Est-ce que tu as envie d'essayer ? Tu ne dois pas le faire parce que tu as pitié d'elle. Si c'est un sacrifice, cela deviendra vite invivable pour elle, mais aussi pour toi. » Jenny laissa passer un grand silence, elle auscultait le fond de sa tasse comme si elle espérait y trouver une réponse à cette question. « Je veux le faire parce que…je pense que ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour moi. Et pour elle.

- Alors, essaie… Fais ce que tu as à faire. Fais ton devoir…et le reste suivra.» La jeune femme le considéra avec attention pendant un long moment. « Pourquoi les choses ont-elles l'air si simples avec toi ?

- Parce qu'elles le sont. Ce sont les gens qui sont compliqués. » Elle sourit, malicieuse. « Je suis compliquée, moi ? » Gibbs éclata de rire, un vrai rire franc et libérateur. « Toi, tu es la personne la plus compliquée que je n'aie jamais rencontrée ! » Son amie joignit son rire au sien. Puis redevint sérieuse. « Je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Je vais essayer de…changer.

Il sourit, attendri. « On dirait qu'il y a autre chose qui repousse avec tes cheveux. » Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiète de ce qui allait suivre. « Quoi ?

- Le bon sens. Autrefois, tu aurais foncé sans réfléchir. » La rouquine prit un air faussement offusqué. « Autrefois, je t'aurais tué pour avoir osé me parler comme ça. » Il gloussa. « Tu te ramollis avec l'âge.

- Tu vas voir si je me ramollis… » Et, avant d'avoir pu comprendre comment, ils étaient debout, collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs corps se cherchant en silence. Leurs lèvres pressées, comme pour ne faire plus qu'une. Avec douceur, il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche et elle la lui offrit avec enthousiasme. Tous leurs sens étaient exacerbés, balançant entre les souvenirs de leur vie d'avant et ce moment si parfait. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pressé la touche 'pause', neuf ans plus tôt, à Paris et venait juste de remettre le film en marche.

Jenny frissonna et gémit doucement lorsqu'une main puissante, un peu rugueuse, se glissa sous son pull, le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que l'autre remontait le long de sa cuisse pour aller se nicher au creux de ses reins. Dans un ultime sursaut de conscience, elle captura la nuque du Marine entre ses mains et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle le redécouvrait, se souvenant combien il la connaissait. Combien il lui avait manqué. Gibbs recula, cherchant un mur contre lequel s'appuyer et la serra de toutes ses forces, au point qu'il craignit un instant d'entendre ses côtes craquer. Glissa une main dans les cheveux roux, laissant des sillons tremblants. S'il fut troublé un instant qu'ils ne soient pas plus longs, il l'oublia bien vite. Tout comme il oubliait la désagréable sensation de tiraillement dans son épaule blessée…Un vague flash de Positano jaillit dans son cerveau. Une sortie d'hôpital. Des soins…personnels. Personnalisés, même. Il avait été fou de la laisser partir ! Tout ça… son odeur, son ardeur, sa peau si douce et la teinte ambrée que prenaient les iris verts lorsqu'il l'embrassait…Dire que cela lui avait manqué était un doux euphémisme.

Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs poumons se mirent à les brûler, réclamant de l'air qu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, tentant de calmer leurs respirations erratiques et les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs. Lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager, elle vint nouer ses doigts aux siens, le mettant ainsi au défi de rompre le fil ténu qui s'était tissé. « Ne pars pas, souffla-t-elle. Reste encore…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu…

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi consciente de mes actes depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais je…

- Ne veux pas profiter de la situation. Je le sais.

- Je…

- J'essaie d'être simple, là, Jethro. De faire ce que j'ai à faire. » A nouveau, il tenta de protester mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser. « Je sais qu'on a pas mal de choses à régler, tous les deux. Mais, pour ce soir, on pourrait peut-être les oublier. S'il te plaît ? » Gibbs l'écarta doucement et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. « C'est bon ? Sourit-il. Je peux dire quelque chose maintenant ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai promis à Abby de me mettre au lit au plus vite. » Elle acquiesça, extrêmement sérieuse. « Je comprend. Est-ce que tu as spécifié un lit en particulier ?

- Non. » Jen l'entraîna vers l'étage. « Alors, on va pouvoir s'arranger… » Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle appelait 'au ralenti', celui qui faisait pétiller son regard avant même que sa bouche ne frémisse. L'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ralentit, troublée jusqu'au plus profond de son être. « Un problème, Jenny ?

- Non. Enfin…si. Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup trop, pour un homme d'action. »


	27. There's no place like home

**There's no place like home…**

_Je voudrais juste que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part, c'est quand même pas compliqué. _

_Anna Gavalda. _

« Mesdames, messieurs, nous allons aborder l'atterrissage. Veuillez boucler vos ceintures. »

James desserra légèrement son nœud de cravate, et poussa un soupir épuisé. Le vol avait étéinterminable, retards en séries pour cause de neige, et d'avaries moteur. Qui aurait cru que faire Chicago-Washington pouvait être aussi long ? Dire que, la semaine dernière, une équipe d'astronautes avait rejoint la station Mir pour effectuer des réparations – en moins d'une journée. Foutu monde de dingues, mec. Songea l'homme en se tournant vers sa voisine. La jolie rouquine, en tailleur noir impeccable, avait l'air fatiguée, elle aussi. Et elle ne cessait de jeter des regards impatients à sa montre, et de feuilleter d'énormes dossiers. Elle, travaillait au… impossible de se souvenir du nom. Une agence fédérale.

« Et bien, lança-t-il joyeusement en attachant sa ceinture. Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voisine lui sourit gentiment, l'air beaucoup plus détendue d'un seul coup. « Oui. Il était temps.

- On vous attend, peut-être ? » Elle eut un étrange sourire, très doux, un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. « Peut-être. » Elle parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais déjà l'avion descendait, faisant bourdonner leurs oreilles et les réduisant tous au silence.

« Nous sommes le 24 décembre, il est 13h07. La température extérieure est de -1°. Le commandant de bord et son équipage vous remercient et vous souhaitent d'agréables fêtes de Noël. »

Gibbs jeta un œil amusé sur la jeune fille en pull écru à grosses mailles, jean noir et bottes fourrées qui regardait l'atterrissage d'un gros Boeing 737, les mains collées à la vitre. L'appareil descendait rapidement, dans un grondement sourd, et en moins d'une seconde, les agents chargés de déblayer la neige avaient complètement disparus. L'avion déploya son train d'atterrissage. Il vit la brunette retenir son souffle lorsque les roues heurtèrent le tarmac, imprimant sans doute une légère secousse aux passagers. Les passerelles furent déployées, les soutes ouvertes et le ballet du déchargement commença au rythme des chants de Noël crachouillés par les haut-parleurs de l'aéroport et des appels divers.

'Le vol en provenance de Chicago vient juste d'atterrir, porte 22.'

Le Marine posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Quelques minutes, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les voyageurs de toutes sortes. Se figèrent un instant, pour mieux scanner la foule du regard. « Là ! » S'écria soudain la jeune fille, en lui désignant une silhouette familière. « Jenny ! »

Jenny resserra frileusement les pans de son manteau, et chercha son écharpe au fond de son sac. Un véritable temps de décembre. Soudain quelqu'un appela son nom, gaiement, au milieu du brouhaha de la foule. Elle sursauta en l'entendant et fronça les sourcils, tentant d'identifier l'auteur. Puis sourit. Anouk. Et Jethro. Brusquement, malgré la température, elle n'avait plus du tout froid.

« Vous êtes là… » Ils acquiescèrent, l'une avec un sourire radieux et l'autre, les yeux pétillant de malice à l'idée de la surprise qu'il venait de lui faire. « Nous t'attendions… » Elle sourit. « Et lequel de vous deux était le plus impatient ? »

**- The End -**

**

* * *

  
**

_Et voilà, that's all folks !_

_Encore merci pour tout_…


End file.
